What Dreams Are Made Of
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: Selphie's life has changed since middle school. She's lost most of her friends and only has one true friend. What happens when her crush, the captain of the blitzball team starts talking to her? Will she be able to deal with it? SelkuxKaiora OCAxelxYundus
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I may use. The only thing I do own is Arixia.**

** Author's Note: I know I shouldn't be starting a new fan fic since I have _Before Kingdom Hearts _going on but I just had this idea and I had to write it down. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 1: First Day

**Selphie's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm going off at 6:45 am. I slapped it a couple times and went back to sleep. Ten minutes later it went off again, so I rolled over and hit it again, trying to make the stupid thing shut up. As soon as I had once again fallen asleep it started to go off again. I flung my arm violently around and smacked it so hard it fell off my nightstand still beeping. I finally rolled out of bed, turned it off, and put it back on my nightstand. Just as I was about to get back into to bed my mom came in.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing" I replied groggily.

"You don't want to be late your first day. Get up. It's after 7." she told me as she left my room.

"No it's not it's only— Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed as I looked at the clock. It was 7:15! I ran to closet, pulled my uniform, and got dressed in a hurry. I grabbed my backpack, threw it over my shoulder and ran downstairs toward the door.

"Aren't you going to eat?" My mom asked me.

"No time. I'm gonna be late. I'll eat at school." I replied as I walked out the door and took off running down my street. I can't believe I was gonna be late again. I've been late so many times. As the school came into view I stopped for a minute. I was about to walk into High School for the first time. I was really scared. Just I took another step forward I stopped and turned around to see my best friend calling me.

"Selphie!" she called running up behind me.

"Hey, Rixi." I replied. "How was your summer?" I asked as we slowly started walking to the school.

"Hmm… I don't know. You should ask my friend Selphie. I was with her practically the whole time."

"Really?! I was with my friend Rixi. She's the coolest person in the world" I replied trying not to laugh.

"She sounds like a good friend." Arixia replied. "How would you describe her?"

"Well… let's see…. she's always optimistic. She's outspoken… and she has the biggest crush on Axel Kazuo!" I exclaimed.

"Axel is really hot." She replied dreamily.

"Hello?! Rixi? You there? I'm not gonna have to tell Axel am I?" I asked her waving my hands in front of her face.

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed snapping back into reality.

"No, I wouldn't. But seriously if you like him you should just tell him."

"Said the girl who won't talk to her own crush" she smirked.

"Well that's different!"

"How? You've liked him just as long as I've liked Axel." She replied.

"Well at least Axel's not the captain of the blitzball team! He's always got girls hanging on him!"

"So does Axel. He's on the team too."

"You've got a point." I replied sulking. I may not give the best advice sometimes but I try. We walked up to the office, got our schedules, and went to the cafeteria to sit like the rest of the students. We decided to sit in the corner by the wall.

"So what classes do you have?" she asked me.

"I have IPC, Algebra I, English, History, PE, Health, and Spanish last." I replied.

"Did I just hear you say you had Spanish last period?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see my worst enemy, Kairi Hakira, standing behind me with her three popular friends Tifa, Yuna, and Vie.

"Yeah? What about it?!"

"Ugh. I have that class last. Why am I cursed with putting up with you?"

"She sure got conceited." I whispered to Arixia. She nodded.

"What was that?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." I replied and continued talking to Arixia trying to ignore Kairi.

"Get out of our seat!" I heard Tifa yell.

"I'm sorry I thought this was a free country." Arixia replied.

"Who cares? That's our seat!"

"Does it have your name on it?" Arixia snapped back.

"Yeah." She said as she pointed to some writing on the seats. Sure enough on the seat next to me "Yuna" was engraved in it. Next to Arixia "Tifa" was engraved. We looked at the seats we were sitting in and saw "Vie" engraved in Arixia's seat and "Kairi" engraved in mine.

"How immature." Arixia replied as she got up.

"Who cares?! When you're as popular as we are you get everything you want"

"Hmm… Brains or popularity? I think I'd rather have brains." I replied as I got up to follow Arixia. Kairi grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" she asked.

"No, I was serious." I replied as I tried to jerk out of her grip.

"You better watch what you say freshman." Vie snapped.

"Or what?!" Arixia replied getting into her face. "Are you gonna do something about it?"

"You wanna a piece of me?"

"No, I agree with Selphie, I'd rather have brains than popularity." Arixia replied as she pushed Kairi away from me.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, wiping her shoulders off as if she had a bug on her.

"You know, we used to be friends. But ever since you entered high school you turned into a bitch!" I screamed at her with tears in my eyes and ran out of the cafeteria crying. I could hear them making fun of me saying things like "Aw… the little baby's gonna go cry" but I didn't care I just had to get away from them.

**Arixia's POV: **

"Selphie!" I called after her. As I was about to run after her Tifa grabbed me and slammed me against the wall.

"You better tell your little friend to stay out of our way. And you should do the same" she smirked as she let me go.

"And I could get you kicked off the cheerleading squad!" I yelled at her.

"Oh really and how's that?" she replied unbelievingly.

"My sister is the captain!" I exclaimed.

"Yuffie?!" They all replied in surprise.

"Yuffie Kisaragi is your sister?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. She is!"

"Okay. Calm down. We believe you. But if you're Yuffie's sister why are you hanging out with people like Selphie?" Kairi asked me.

"Why does it matter?"

"We could make you popular." Yuna replied.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Would you like that?" Vie asked.

"Would I?! How do I do that?!" I exclaimed.

"You've just gotta know the right people to hang out with." Kairi smirked. "There's only one condition."

"What's that?!" I asked.

"You've gotta stop hanging around with people like Selphie. She's bringing you down. You'll never be popular if your gonna be friends with her." Kairi replied.

"Never! If that's what it takes to be popular then I don't care! I'm not gonna just drop my best friend like you did!" I exclaimed as I pushed past them.

**Selphie's POV:**

I ran to the bathroom to get away from everyone. I cried a little and washed my face so no one would notice. I decided I should go back to Arixia. Who knows what happened after I left. I just hope she didn't get into a fight with Kairi. I walked back into the cafeteria and heard Kairi talking to Arixia.

"You've gotta stop hanging around with people like Selphie. She's bringing you down. You'll never be popular if your gonna be friends with her."

I burst into tears and ran out of the cafeteria again. I couldn't believe it! Arixia became friends with them! I've lost my best friend again! I was so upset I didn't realize where I was going and crashed into someone, falling to the ground. I looked up to see a boy with silver shoulder length hair and the most beautiful aquamarine eyes I've ever seen. I almost got lost in them until I realized I was staring!

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I replied softly as I looked down.

"Here, let me help you." He smiled and held his hand out to me.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took his hand.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah." I mumbled not making eye contact.

"You're a freshman right?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm a junior. The name's Riku. If you need help with anything feel free to ask me."

"Thanks." I replied softly as he left.

_Riku Aiawa just talked to me! He probably thinks I'm an idiot! But he said if I needed help with anything to ask him. Did I hear that right? Was it a dream?_ Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see Arixia.

"What do you want?!"

"Selphie, why are you talking to me like that?"

"If all you want is to be popular then we have no business being friends." I replied as I started off.

"Selphie, what are you talking about?"

"I heard you! I heard you talking to Kairi! My worst enemy, Arixia! How could you?! Thanks for keeping your promise!" I yelled as the bell rang and I ran to class.

Throughout the day I somehow kept myself from crying and avoided Arixia. Since she has most of the same classes with me it was hard, but I made it last until seventh period. All day long I had things going through my head. I ran into my last class, sat down in the second row from the back, put my head down and burst into tears.

_Flashback #1:_

_Selphie: Kairi, you're my very best friend._

_Kairi: You're mine too, Selphie._

_Selphie: We'll always be friends forever, won't we?_

_Kairi: Yeah forever._

_Flashback #2:_

_Kairi: I'm in high school now. I don't have time to hang out with stupid middle schoolers._

_Selphie: I don't understand. We're best friends._

_Kairi: Not anymore. I have new friends. I don't need you._

_Selphie: (crying) Kairi, you promised we'd be friends forever._

_Kairi: Well things change._

_Selphie: But you don't understand I don't have any friends! They've all moved away!_

_Kairi: Don't be such I crybaby. You have that one idiotic girl you always hang out with._

_Selphie: Her name is Arixia! And she's not an idiot!_

_Kairi: Yeah she is and I can't believe I used to hang out with such a crybaby. High school is so much better because you're not slowing me down. I'm actually popular now, and you'll never be popular. (She walks off leaving Selphie crying)_

_Flashback #3:_

_ Selphie: Mom, why did dad have to leave us?_

_Selphie's mom: Selphie, you keep asking me that and I don't know what you want me to say._

_Selphie: (crying) Why now?! Why does it have to be right before I go to high school?!_

_Selphie's mom: I'm sorry sweetheart. If I could bring him back I would._

_Selphie: I miss him so much!_

_Selphie's mom: I know. (She hugs Selphie)_

_Flashback #4:_

_Arixia: Selphie, what's wrong?_

_Selphie: I'm nervous about high school._

_Arixia: I know. I am too._

_Selphie: But we start tomorrow and I've already lost my friends, except you. Everyone else left but Kairi and she's not the same anymore._

_Arixia: We've been friends since fifth grade. I won't do what Kairi did._

_Selphie: Promise we'll be friends forever?_

_Arixia: I promise._

_End of Flashbacks_

_She broke her promise just like Kairi did! What's wrong with me? Why have all my friends betrayed me? She's gonna end up just like Kairi! First I lost my father over the summer and now I'm gonna go through high school with no friends! _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a familiar voice.

"I didn't know you had this class last period." I looked up to see Riku sit next to me. I quickly wiped my tears hoping he wouldn't see but I was too late. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I replied trying to cover it up.

"Okay. But—"

"Hey Riku!" Vie greeted him flirtatiously as she sat down next to him.

"Hey." He replied to her as he turned back to me and whispered in my ear. "My offer is still available."

"Riku, why are you talking to _her_?" Tifa asked him as she sat down in front of him.

"I'm just—" he started.

"She's not worth even talking to." Kairi interrupted him glaring at me.

"What's your problem?!" I shouted at her.

"Okay class. Everyone sit down so we can begin." The teacher said as she walked in.

Kairi took the seat behind me. The teacher began by explaining her rules and passed out a paper with random Spanish phrases on. She said it was going to show her how much Spanish we know already. I finished and turned it in. As I was going back to my seat I tripped and fell flat on my face. I looked up to see that Tifa had purposely tripped me. She and the other girls started laughing. I just got up, sat in my seat, and took out my ipod.

_I walk a lonely road_  
_The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone.  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_  
_I walk a…_  
_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone  
_

_Ah Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah-Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_

I glanced around and noticed that most everyone had finished their paper. Some guys on the other side of the room were talking about blitzball tryouts. There were some girls looking over and giggling.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone  
Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a…_

Kairi was talking to Riku and laughing. I loved seeing his laugh. It sounded so sweet. I wish I could be the one to make him laugh. I watched Tifa and Vie twirl their hair and bite their lip softly as they giggled flirtatiously. I wish I could be included in something in the class. As I looked around everyone was having fun but me. I started singing with the song in my head.

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_  
_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone_  
_Ah Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah-Ahhh_  
_Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a…  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone!_

I looked up at the clock and realized it was only 2:45. We still had 45 minutes left of school. I was glad Arixia wasn't in this class. I want to know what it'd be like to be popular but then again I wouldn't be that mean. I put my head down and listened to the song that came on next on my ipod.

**Riku's POV: **

I finished my Spanish worksheet, turned it in and sat down again. I was going to talk to the freshman that ran into me but every time I tried either Tifa, Vie, or Kairi said something to me. I noticed the girl looking around at everyone in the class. Everyone had someone they were talking to but her. As they bell rang I looked over to see that she had fallen asleep. As I got up, I purposely tripped and emptied my backpack on the floor.

"Sometimes I think you're more of a klutz than Sora." Kairi replied as she laughed and came to help.

"I don't think that's possible." I laughed. "Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"You sure?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I replied as slowly put the stuff back in my backpack.

"Okay." Vie replied as they walked out.

I quickly put the stuff back in my backpack, dropped it in my seat, and sat on the desk in front of the girl. (A/N: he's sitting on the desk part facing her with his feet in the seat part) I stared at her for a minute. There was something about her. This girl was different from the rest. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She had short brown hair that curled at the ends and her green eyes… There was only one word I could think of that described her.

_Beautiful. How could I ever be with someone like her? She deserves better than me, but you know there's no harm in being friends. I should probably wake her up though. _

"Hey." I shook her a little. "Hey, you know class is over?" I asked her.

**Selphie's POV:**

As I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I jerked up so fast I fell out of the desk. I heard someone laugh and looked up to see the guy that told me he'd help me. Seeing him laugh at me made me feel so much worse. I glared at him for a second then glanced up at the clock to see it was 3:35. I got up, put my ipod in my backpack, threw it over my shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hey!" He called after me.

"Hey yourself." I replied without thinking.

"What's with the attitude? I'm only trying to help" he replied as he fell into step with me.

"S-sorry." I blushed and looked away. "I'm just not feeling very well right now."

"The first day of school is always a drag." He smiled. "Don't worry. High school's not all bad."

"It is if you have no friends." I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Look on the bright side, you'll meet new people in high school"

"Yeah right." I said to myself as I started to hurry.

"Hey wait!" He called. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name?" I asked taking a gulp. _He wants to know my name?!_

"Yeah. I told you mine. Could you tell me yours?" he asked.

"S-Selphie." I mumbled. I knew I was blushing because I could feel the heat rising from my face.

"Sorry?" he asked. "I didn't catch that."

"Selphie Tilmitt." I replied louder.

"Riku Aiawa." He replied smiling. "I'll see you around, Selphie." as he ran off to the blitzball stadium.

I ran the rest of the way home and straight up to my room. I put my stuff down and threw myself on my bed smiling. _Riku just talked to me! He said 'see you around' Does that mean he's looking forward to seeing me?_ I went to my drawers and took out a picture of him that I had gotten from Kairi when we were still friends. It was two years old but oh well. He's always looked good. I turned on my radio. (A/N: I'm writing this song from memory so if it's not perfect please don't sue me)

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

_Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
I'll be watching you  
_

_I'll be watching you  
Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

"Selphie!" My mom called me from downstairs. "Arixia's on the phone!"

I was so happy about Riku talking to me I completely forgot that I was mad at Arixia. I ran downstairs and my mom handed me the phone.

"Oh my gosh, Rixi!! You won't believe what happened to me!" I exclaimed. "Can you come over?" I asked.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, my mom has to go back to work it's fine."

"I meant with you. You've been avoiding me all day" she replied.

"Oh that… can you just come over we'll talk about it?" I asked.

"Sure. My sister will drive me on her way to the mall."

"Okay. See you." I hung up.

**Author's Note: How did you like it? Should I continue it or not? Please Review and tell me.**


	2. The Best Friday Ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any TV shows, songs, etc. that I might use.**

** Author's Note: I came up with an idea for a next chapter so I have decided to continue on this one for two reasons. 1) I'm at a writer's block on my Before story. I hate knowing what I'm going to do with it but at a block at knowing how to put it into words. 2) I had requests to continue on it. Thanks Sunset Dreams and roxas-kh! And about the whole "Kairi" story, Fire On Water, my friend is trying to get back at me for making Kairi a bitch in this one. lol. XD It's all in good spirits though. We're best friends. It _is_ just a story. And I even like what she did with hers. It's pretty good. Is it bad to like my competition? lol. Anyway back to my story… Oh actually one more thing… if you see a dotted line in means a period of time has passed like skipping classes or days. Now to the story…**

Chapter 2: The Best Friday Ever

After I hung up I waited in the living room until I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up, ran to the door and opened it to see Arixia. I hugged her and pulled her into the house jumping around.

"What's going on?" She laughed.

"You won't believe what just happened to me!!" I exclaimed excitedly as I continued dancing around the room.

"First could you tell me why you were avoiding me all day?" she asked.

"Oh. That." I replied as I calmed down. I just realized I wasn't talking to her. I sat on the couch depressed.

"If it's because of what happened with Kairi—" she started.

"Yeah it is. I was so excited about what happened after school I completely forgot that you dropped me just like Kairi." I replied as I started to cry.

"No! It's not like that. Selphie, I promised I wouldn't."

"I heard you though. You were asking her how you could be popular and she told you to stop hanging out with me!"

"Then you didn't hear what I said to her?"

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'd never do that to you and if that's what it took to be popular then I didn't care, because I'm not gonna just drop my best friend like she did!"

"You did?"

"Yeah. If they wanna make me popular then they'll have to make you popular too. Friends are way more important than popularity."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I thought you'd abandoned me too." I replied as I hugged her.

"No problem, I understand why you did. Now what's this great news you had to tell me?" she asked.

"Guess who talked to me and has my last period class?!"

"Who?!" she asked intently.

"Riku Aiawa." I replied.

"You're kidding!!" She exclaimed. I shook my head. "Details please!!" she squealed.

I told her everything starting with how I ran into him this morning and how he woke me up after school and what he said when he talked to me. She squealed again.

"I feel a little better about high school now." I replied after we'd calmed down a little.

"Well I would too! I just wish Axel would notice me."

"I'm sure if it's meant to be then he will." I replied.

After that we went up to my room and played video games until my mom came home and Yuffie came to pick up Arixia. I went to bed and fell asleep dreaming of what would happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're so beautiful, Selphie." Riku replied as he wrapped his arms around me and started to slowly lean down. I closed my eyes and leaned up waiting for our lips to touch. He pulled me in closer and I could feel his breath upon my lips. He hovered over me for a minute until I could feel him slowly inching in to kiss me. His lips grazed mine and I felt—

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I rolled over in bed, slapped my alarm clock, and sat up. _Stupid alarm. Why did it have to go off now? Riku was about to kiss me. _I pouted for a minute, got up and did my morning routine. I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"You're up early today." My mom stated as I walked into the kitchen

"Yeah." I replied depressingly as I went to the fridge and took out some Strawberry Toaster Strudels.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. Actually, I think today is going to be great."

"You don't sound great."

"That's because my stupid alarm woke me up out of the best dream."

"I'm sorry" she laughed. "I got to go work early so I'm glad you're up. I'll see you later"

"Okay." I replied. "Can Arixia and Naminé still come over tonight?" I asked.

"Fine. Love you." She replied as she started out the door.

"Love you too, mom! Don't forget about tryouts after school today!" I replied back to her. She nodded and walked out the door.

I finished my Toaster Strudels and went back upstairs to grab my school stuff. I slowly walked downstairs thinking of how quickly the first week of school had gone by. It was already Friday. Wednesday was a good day because we got two new students. Roxas Fischer and Naminé Hakira, Sora's twin cousin and Kairi's younger sister. They used to go to South Destiny Isle High and got transferred to our school. Even though Naminé is Kairi's sister she is nothing like her. She's nice and really sweet. She's still mine and Arixia's friend even though Kairi isn't anymore. Riku hadn't talked to me much after Monday but he would always acknowledge me when he saw me. I guess that's a good thing. I just wished I had another class with him. I only have 5th and 7th with him. That would be nice if I had 6th as well. As I got to school Arixia came up behind me and we walked to the cafeteria like we always do.

"Selphie Tilmitt to the office please. Selphie Tilmitt."

"Why would I be called to the office?" I asked.

"I don't know. You better go though." Arixia replied as she pushed me in the direction of the office.

I walked toward the office shaking. _Why would I get called? What did I do? I'm never called to the office. _

"The counselor will see you now" the receptionist said to me as I walked in. I nodded. _The counselor? What is going on? _

"I have your schedule request" she replied as I walked in. _Schedule request? What? _

"Ma'am, I don't—"

"I have plenty of things to do so please take your new schedule and be off."

"But I—" I started as I picked it up.

"Just follow that schedule from now on okay?" she smiled as she pushed me out the door.

_I never asked for a schedule change. What was going on?_ I looked down at it and saw that my sixth period had been changed from Health to Choir. _How did… _I saw someone's small handwriting at the bottom of the paper.

_Now you can have another class with me and a certain someone. _

I smiled and ran back to the cafeteria. I went to my normal seat and hugged Arixia.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"This." I replied as I showed the paper to her. "I know it was you. How did you get them to change it?" I asked.

"I just told them that there were people in your Health class that bully you and you wanted to take Choir." She replied smiling.

"Thank you so much." I hugged her again. "Now I have my last three classes with him!" I squealed.

"I know. Axel's in there too." she whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by rather quickly after that. Every time Riku saw me in the halls on the way to classes he'd nod or smile at me. I loved seeing his smile. I asked him where one of my classrooms was even though I already knew. I just wanted an excuse to talk to him. PE was the best so far today. The coach told us that today was a free day and that eventually it would turn into dodge ball days. A bunch of boys were playing basketball. I guess its practice for blitzball. Some of them even had their shirts off. Riku and Axel were included in that too. Arixia and I daydreamed for the longest time until we realized and felt heat rise from our faces as we blushed. We just burst out laughing and played cards on the bleachers. The bell rang for PE to end so we picked up our game and started to sixth period Choir. I walked in with Arixia and sat in the seat next to her. We watched everyone file in the classroom. I was staring dreamily at Riku and Arixia was doing the same at Axel when we heard a voice behind us.

"Already have crushes do you?" We turned around to see Sora Fischer behind us. "Riku and Axel, huh?" he asked as he smiled.

_Oh no! It's Sora! Kairi's boyfriend! _

"Please don't tell." I pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't." he smiled again. "Just make sure Kairi and her friends don't find out. They will tell and that wouldn't be a pretty picture." He replied as he left us to join Kairi.

"Do you think he'll tell?" Arixia asked me.

"I don't know. I don't think so." I replied.

"He's your friend right?"

"Well… not exactly. I mean when we were younger. Kairi and I played on the island with him but he kinda grew apart from me." I replied. "He probably doesn't even know my name anymore."

The instructor walked in and stood at his podium. He looked around and waited for everyone to take their seats.

"As most of you know, we have our most important concert in the spring. The spring concert always has to have a theme. This year's theme is Disney musicals. I will divide the class into groups. Since there are only ten people in this class the groups will be duets and everyone will solo parts. It all depends on which songs are picked to use in our concert. If you have any ideas please tell me after class and we'll see about putting it in the concert. Today I will see everyone individually to see what parts you would be best for."

_See us individually and base that on the part we get?! I don't even get time to practice? Oh great. _

"I'll ask you to sing any Disney song you like. Unless you tell me otherwise the song you sing today will be your solo. This time I'll go in reverse alphabetical order so… Selphie Tilmitt?"

I gulped and stood up nervously. _Why does he have to go in reverse alphabetical order? Why not regular alphabetical order? I don't want to be first. _I followed him into the practice room.

"Now what do you want to sing?"

"Umm… I— uh…" I stuttered.

"You don't have to be nervous. No one but me can hear you in here."

"Uh… I guess I'll sing from one of my favorite Disney movies."

"What's that?" he asked intriguingly.

"Thumbelina."

"Great. I haven't heard anything from that movie for a long time. You may start when you're ready"

I took a deep breath and let it out. _Okay. Calm down. It's okay. It's a teacher. He won't make fun of me. _Then I began to sing:

_I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon_

I finished and looked at the instructor to see him writing on his clipboard.

"Thank you. You have a very nice singing voice. You can go back in there now" He smiled as he looked up.

I opened the door and went back to sit by Arixia.

"How'd it go?" she asked me.

"Okay, I guess. I sang my favorite song from Thumbelina." I replied.

"I'm sure you did great. You sing well."

"But I was so nervous. I probably squeaked and everything." I started getting depressed.

"Even if you did, I'm sure you did well. He won't hold that against you" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around to see Riku.

"Thanks." I replied. _Talk to him! Say more! This is a good chance to actually have a conversation with him! Talk! Talk! Why am I too shy? _I thought as we heard the teacher calling out names of people in the class.

"What song did you say you sing?" he asked me.

"Hey Selph, I'm gonna go talk to Naminé. I'll see you later." She replied leaving me talking to Riku. _Thanks Arixia. _

"I sang from Thumbelina. The song right before the duet of Let Me Be Your Wings?"

"Oh. I remember that song. I don't particularly like the whole Disney theme but I guess I'll have to go with it."

"Why not? Do you not like Disney movies?" I laughed.

"Not really. I mean when I was younger I guess I did but now its like who cares? You know?"

"I guess. I still like a lot of the Disney movies because it takes me back to childhood, you know, with all the memories. It makes me feel good."

"You know, I never thought of it that way. That's a good reason."

"Riku Aiawa" the teacher announced.

"Look's like it's my turn. See you later, Selphie." he waved as he walked into the practice room.

I sank to a chair and closed my eyes. _I just had the longest conversation I've ever had with a guy that's not family. I can't wait to hear him sing. I wander what he's singing now. He said he doesn't really like Disney. It's funny how I think I got him to realize that its okay to like Disney even though we're older. What if I got a duet with him? Nah. Even I wouldn't be that lucky would I? Who cares right now? _

"So what did you talk about?" I opened my eyes and looked up to Arixia smiling at me.

"Nothing really." I replied.

"Uh huh. That's why you're daydreaming, right?" she laughed.

"Yeah." I replied dreamily.

"You might not want to be daydreaming like that in here."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Kairi." she whispered.

"Oh yeah." I smiled nervously.

Arixia and I talked for a little longer until Riku came out. He went over to talk to Sora and Tidus. The ten people in the choir class include myself, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Arixia, Axel, Tidus, Yuna, Roxas and Naminé. I guess that's why they let me switch to choir, so there'd be an even number. The teacher went to his office and I guess started making the list of duets and solos. Then I got this great idea for a song.

"Hey, Rixi? I'm gonna go suggest a song to Mr. Lantz." (A/N: That was really the band teacher's name at my high school)

"What song?" she asked.

"You'll see." I replied as I went to his office. I knocked on the door and he told me to come in. I realized Arixia had followed me but I didn't care.

"What can I do for you Miss Tilmitt?" he asked.

"I have an idea for a duet."

"Okay. I'm open to ideas. Go ahead."

"It's not exactly a popular Disney movie, but it is from Disney. Do you know the song "What Dreams Are Made Of" from The Lizzie McGuire Movie?"

"Yes. My 8-year-old daughter likes that one. I think that's a great idea. We'll see how that fits." He smiled.

"Thanks." I replied as Arixia followed me out of his office. Kairi pushed past me and went into his office after me. Arixia and I talked until the bell rang.

"I'll have the duets and solo parts posted Monday morning so don't stress too much and have a great weekend" the instructor announced as we started to walk out the door. Arixia left for her last period class and I started towards Spanish when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey, Selphie! Wait up!" I turned around to see Riku stop talking to Sora and run towards me. _Riku wants me to wait for him? Am I dreaming? I know he's been nice to me but waiting for him?!_ "I saw you come out of Mr. Lantz's office. Did you suggest a song?"

"Yeah." I replied softly as I continued walking. Riku kept walking with me.

"I think it's great that you're already getting involved. Most freshman don't want anything to do with extra-curricular activities. Are you going to do anything else this year?"

"Well… I— uh…" _He's talking to me as if we are really good friends! Should I tell him what I've been thinking about doing? What if_ _he laughs at me? No he wouldn't would he? _Then I realized I hadn't said anything for a while. "Uh… I was thinking about trying out for the dance team, but I'm still trying to decide."

"That's a great idea. You know that the blitzball tryouts are the same day right?" he asked smiling.

"Oh really? I didn't know that." I replied even though I knew it. _Is he trying to make a point?_

"Yeah. I hope I'll be seeing you after school today." He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied as we walked into Spanish.

I sat down in my normal seat and he sat in front of me today. He's apparently trying to be my friend I think. Everyone filed into the classroom and sat in their normal seats. Naminé had this class with me so I was glad to have a friend I could talk to. She sat in the seat behind me. I could see Kairi, Vie, and Tifa glaring at me. As the tardy bell rang Miss Sanchez got up and told us to turn to a page in our books. She talked for a little while and gave us a quiz on the vocabulary we had learned during the week. When I finished I got up and turned it in on the teacher's desk. As I was walking back to my seat, I was tripped again. Tifa dropped her pencil and as she leaned down to pick it up.

"Riku is way out of your league. Stop trying it's pathetic." She whispered to me.

"What's the matter? Scared he doesn't like your type? We're just friends anyway." I replied as I got up and sat in my seat. I knew she was glaring at me.

_I can't believe I just said that? We are friends but… I just told off Tifa! Arixia's usually the one to tell someone off. I guess she's rubbing off on me. Is that a good thing? It is, because I can't have Arixia stand up for me all the time. I have to do it for myself. And yes I like Riku but Tifa is right he's out of my league. He's just being nice to me. But still, there's no harm in being friends right? _

I smiled to myself as I thought about that. _Friends is okay. It's better than if he were just like those girls. _

**Riku's POV:**

_What does años mean? Man I hate Spanish. Why do we have to take a foreign language? This is stupid. I've never liked that idea. That's why I put off taking it. Anyway stop thinking about that. Back to the stupid quiz. What does años mean?_

I put down years for años and turned in the quiz. Apparently the teacher had left the room because she wasn't at her desk. I sat down and turned around to see Selphie apparently daydreaming. She was staring off into space with a smile on her face.

_Her smile is so charismatic… The way her hair flips out at the ends is kinda cute… Her eyes are the most gorgeous green I've ever seen… and her laugh is so calm and sweet… her skin looks so soft… and the way her waist curves to her hips… with those long thin legs… she's so beautiful… why can't I stop looking at her? I wander what Kairi and the other girls would say if I started dating her. Wait! What am I saying? Date her? I'm barely her friend and she's a freshman! That shouldn't matter. Maybe someday I could date her but for now I think friends is great. It's better than how the cheerleaders treat her. _

I snapped out of my daydream and looked around to see that Selphie was now talking to Naminé and laughing. I decided I was going to be Selphie's friend no matter what Kairi or the other girls said.

"So have you decided whether you're going to try out or not?" I asked her. She turned around to face me.

"I think I'm going to tryout along with Arixia and Naminé." She replied.

"Great. I guess I will be seeing you then."

"Yeah I decided that—" she started to say.

"Why are you talking to _her_, Riku?" Tifa asked flirtatiously. I noticed Selphie looked away.

"Why do you care who I talk to?" I asked.

"Well it's just that if you're going to be the captain of blitzball then it's bad for your rep to be talking to nerdy freshman." She replied.

"Well, I personally don't care about that. I'll talk to her if I want." I snapped back at her.

"But she's—"

"Shut it, Tifa! I said I don't care what people think. And if you're jealous then you can forget that too, because I don't like you like that. I never have and I never will so get over yourself and leave me alone!" I replied and turned back to Selphie. She looked a little shocked. Tifa glared at me for a minute and went back to talking with Kairi and Vie.

**Selphie's POV: **

I was shocked at how Riku just told Tifa off like that. He used to always hang around her as if they were going out. I could've sworn they were and now he just completely told her off and he defended me in the process! _Does that mean he's not just trying to be nice but that he actually likes me?! No. no. Tifa's right, he's just being nice but why would he tell her off like that if he didn't mean it?_

"Sorry about that." He replied.

"There's nothing to apologize for… I s-should be thanking you." I replied.

"No, there is. Tifa can be a real bitch sometimes, especially towards underclassman."

"Then why do you hang out with her?" I found myself asking.

"I guess it's because she's Kairi's friend. I've been friends with Kairi and Sora ever since the third grade. So because she's Kairi's friend I tolerate her. To tell you the truth I really don't like her or Vie. They're really annoying and as I said they can be a real bitches."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked without thinking. _Oh no! I did not just ask that! _

"Nah. I used to but we broke up. She didn't like all the girls hanging on me. I kept telling her that they meant nothing to me but she happened to walk up on me when a girl had kissed me. She broke up with me and told me I was a conceited, self-absorbed, bastard for treating girls like that. But in reality I didn't really do anything." He replied.

_Wow. I never thought that would be his answer! I was sure he did have a girlfriend. Or at least be interested in a girl or something but this? What if he is like that? _

"Of course, I'd never do that to a girl. Since I'm popular I always have girls hanging on me and asking me out. I guess being in blitzball really has its good points but I don't want to date a girl that only likes me for my popularity you know? I would like to date a girl that likes me for me and not just because I might be captain of blitzball." He added.

_I never knew he could be such a sensitive guy. He really is perfect. What am I saying? He'll never like me. _

"Yeah. I see your point." I replied. "I've never had a boyfriend because most of the guys I know are either jerks or they're taken."

"Well, someday the right guy for you will come along and you'll be happy. I wish you the best." He replied.

"Thanks you too." I replied back as the bell rang.

I packed up my stuff and waited for Naminé and Arixia by my locker. We met there and walked to the gym for dance team tryouts. On the way I told Arixia everything Riku had said.

"You mean he actually told off Tifa?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. He did. He also defended me."

"Aren't you glad you ran into him Monday?" she laughed.

"Yes I am!" I exclaimed proudly.

We walked into the gym and a teacher told us to change out into our PE uniforms for tryouts. Tryouts were going to be very eventful because they had dance team, cheerleading and blitzball tryouts all at the same time! Our gym is huge. The blitzball cage is right in the middle so that's of course where that takes place. Dance team is on the left side and Cheerleading is on the right. I could see Kairi, Tifa, Vie, Yuna, Yuffie, and some other girls over there. Then I could see Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Tidus and some other guys by the blitzball cage. Most of them had their shirts off. _Man he's got a great body. _My thoughts were interrupted when Naminé nudged me to get my attention. Apparently the instructor was telling us the order of our tryouts. I hadn't been paying attention.

"… so who wants to be first?" she asked. That's all I heard.

"I will!" Arixia volunteered.

She turned on her music and danced to it. I watched while I had Naminé explain to me what I missed. After countless girls tried out including Naminé and Yuna it was my turn. I don't like to volunteer so I ended up being last. I turned on my music and did the dance I had been practicing all week. When I finished everyone applauded me and I grabbed my CD and went to sit down by my friends. I really didn't expect Yuna to try out I thought she was a cheerleader type.

"Okay. This concludes Dance Team tryouts. I'll have the results posted Monday. Have a great weekend." She announced.

We all went to the dressing room to change back into our clothes. I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes so I put my uniform back on. Arixia wore a hot pink tank top with blue jeans. Naminé wore a white dress that went down to her knees and white shoes.

"Looks like Monday is going to be a big day." Naminé stated as we started walking toward my house.

"Yeah. We'll find out if we made dance team and who our duet will be with." Arixia replied.

"I can't wait. I'd be really cool if I got a duet with Riku, but I won't get my hopes up."

"And I'd like to get a duet with Axel but I'm certainly not counting on that"

"I hope I get a duet with Roxas. I guess it'd be okay if it was Sora, but how weird would it be to sing with my sister's boyfriend?" Naminé stated.

"You like Roxas? Naminé! How come you haven't said anything?" I squealed.

"I don't know. I'm really shy about that kinda stuff you know that." She replied.

When we got to my house we found a note my mom had left.

_Selphie,   
I'm sorry but I have to work late again.   
I've left you some money for pizza.   
Have fun with your friends and I'll be home as soon as I can.   
Love,   
Mom   
P.S. Absolutely NO boys! _

We ate a quick snack and went up to my room. We played DDR and other video games. When it got to be dinnertime we ordered pizza and went back up to my room. Half an hour later the pizza arrived. We made a toast to being friends forever with our sodas and dug in.

_This has been the best Friday ever! _

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 2. That was actually a little longer than I intended it to be. Hope you like it. Next chapter you'll find out about the duets and solos! And if the girls made the dance team! If you review that chapter will come much quicker. It's actually already been written I just want to see what the readers think. **


	3. The Results and A Change Of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I only own ****Arixia**

**Author's Note: Okay… Here's chapter 3. Thanks for all who reviewed chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I know the year is off but remember she's a freshman. There are random names that I put in there to fill in for the other people. Some of them are from Final ****Fantasy,**** even though some have a different last name, and some are random ones I thought up that probably won't be used much. **

Chapter 3: The Results and A Change Of Heart

**Selphie's**** POV:**

I woke up, rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 5:59 am. At the moment I looked it turned to 6 and started to go off. I turned it off and jumped out of bed. I ran to my closet and got out my uniform. I hurriedly put it on and rushed to the bathroom to do my morning routine. I couldn't wait to get to school. I normally don't look forward to Monday mornings but today I was going to find out if me and my friends made the dance team and who our duet in choir was going to be with! I am so excited! I finished with my make-up, ran downstairs, grabbed breakfast and started running toward the school. I met up with Naminé and Arixia as I got to school. We ran up to the bulletin board and looked at the dance team results first.

_Dance Team of 2003_

_Captain-__Aerith__ Gainsborough_

_1__st__ Lieutenant- __Garneta__ Ayiko_

_Lieutenant- __Rinoa__ Heartily_

_Lieutenant- Lulu __Palmitt_

_Other Members:_

_Peyton Hurst_

_Akemi Aloe_

_Lucy Prater_

_Arixia__ Kisaragi_

_Selphie__ Tilmitt_

_Naminé__ Hakira_

_Yuna__ Sari_

_Tamika Stinson_

_Kimberly __Kashi_

_Melanie Cole_

"WE MADE IT!" we all cheered.

"Now we still have the choir list to look at." Naminé stated.

"I'm a little scared to even look." I replied.

"It's okay, Selph. Let's make a promise before we see it" Arixia said. We looked at her. "No matter who are duets are with we promise to still have fun!"

"Promise!" Naminé and I replied.

We all took a deep breath and looked for the Choir page.

Spring Concert of 2003

Solos:

Riku Aiawa- One Jump Ahead (Aladdin)

Roxas Fischer- I Wanna Be Like You (Jungle Book)

Sora Fischer- I Just Can't Wait To Be King (Lion King)

Kairi Hakira- Best Friends (The Fox & The Hound)

Naminé Hakira- Little April Shower (Bambi)

Axel Kazuo- Be Prepared (Lion King)

Arixia Kisaragi- A Dream Is A Wish (Cinderella)

Yuna Sari- I Won't Say I'm In Love (Hercules)

Tidus Saxton- Why Should I Worry? (Oliver&Company)

Selphie Tilmitt- Someone Somewhere (Thumbelina)

Duets:

Riku Aiawa & Selphie Tilmitt-What Dreams Are Made Of (Lizzie McGuire Movie)

Roxas Fischer & Naminé Hakira- Once Upon A Dream (Sleeping Beauty)

Sora Fischer & Kairi Hakira- A Whole New World (Aladdin)

Axel Kazuo & Arixia Kisaragi- Let Me Be Your Wings (Thumbelina)

Tidus Saxton & Yuna Sari- Something There (Beauty & The Beast)

I stared at the paper for the longest time. My solo is one of my favorite songs and for my duet I'm singing the song I suggested with Riku!! I couldn't believe my eyes.

"This is a dream right?" I asked.

"No it isn't!! I have a duet with Axel!!" Arixia squealed.

"I actually have a duet with Roxas" Naminé squealed to herself.

I kept staring at the paper as if something on it would change and the next thing I knew I completely lost my balance. I fell backward into someone's arms.

**Riku's**** POV:**

I walked up to the bulletin board to see what I was going to singing for the spring concert. I glanced at it and was about to turn away when I realized I had forgotten to look at the Blitzball results. I turned back around and Selphie fell into my arms. As I caught she went limp. I didn't know what to do. I knew I was blushing because I could feel the heat rising from my face.

"Selphie?" I asked as if I expected her to wake up.

"Selphie!" her friend exclaimed.

"What happened?" her other friend asked me.

"I have no idea. She just kinda fell into my arms. I was about to ask you guys." I replied.

Her two friends looked at each other and turned back to me.

"Maybe you should just take her to the nurse." Her friend stated.

"Right." I replied trying not to sound suspicious.

I picked her up and carried her to the nurse's office. I laid her down on the couch thing in the nurse's office. I talked to the nurse for a little while and then Selphie's friend came in and talked to the nurse outside. I sat next to her wandering what could've happened to her.

_It doesn't look like there's anything wrong. She doesn't seem like she's anorexic or anything like that. I hope that's not the case. She's already so beautiful. She's perfect. No. Stop thinking that way. I'm just her friend. __Garneta__ was right. I'm too conceited. I guess being popular does that to you. I didn't even get to see if I made captain. Why of all people did it have to be __Selphie__ that fell into my arms? What if her friends noticed that I blushed? What if they tell her I like her? They wouldn't do that would they? Ah man. Why did I have to blush? It had to be __Selphie__. No. I can't like anyone right now. __Garneta__ just broke up with me. How could I possibly want another relationship right now? I even told __Selphie__ about that. Man…_

My thoughts were interrupted when Selphie woke up. She sat up and looked around. I sat next to her motionless. I didn't know what else to do. I was embarrassed.

**Selphie's**** POV:**

I woke up and looked around. I realized I was in the nurse's office. First I saw Arixia.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"You fainted." She laughed.

"I did?! Did anyone see?" I panicked.

"I'll say someone saw." She replied as she continued laughing.

"It was kind of funny." Naminé replied behind her.

"Who saw it besides you guys?" I asked worriedly.

_Please not __Kairi__ or __Riku_

"Well it's more like who you fell into." Naminé replied.

_Who I fell into? Oh no! Who could it__…__No. no. no. no.__ I didn't fall into __Riku_

"Who was that?" I asked trying not to sound scared.

The just pointed at the person sitting next to me. As I looked and saw Riku my heart skipped a beat. _It had to be __Riku__! Now he probably thinks I'm worse than an idiot! Why did I have to fall into __Riku's__ arms!? Why __Riku_

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Fine." I replied softly.

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go back to the cafeteria now. I'll see you later, Selphie." he replied as he got up and left.

_I can't believe this. How am I supposed to deal with this? If he thinks I'm an idiot he's not __gonna__wanna__ sing with me. How are we __gonna__ practice? Is he still __gonna__ talk to me now that he knows I like him? Maybe he doesn't know! No, how could he not know after that? _

"Thanks a lot you guys" I replied sarcastically to my friends.

"What were we supposed to do?" Arixia asked.

"I don't know. What if he doesn't want to do the duet anymore?"

"I'm sure he won't be like that, Selphie." Naminé replied.

"Yeah, he's really nice. He doesn't seem like that kind of person." Arixia agreed.

"I guess you're right." I replied. "Let's just get back to the cafeteria."

"Yeah. I can't believe we got everything we wanted so far and it's only freshman year!" Arixia exclaimed.

"I know. My sister has always been the one to get into the extracurricular activities. I've never been able to. In middle school I failed at everything I tried."

"Well someone told me high school's a whole new adventure!" I exclaimed.

"Who told you that? Riku?" Arixia teased.

"Yeah." I blushed.

They just laughed.

**Riku's**** POV:**

_After this morning when __Selphie__ fell into my arms I feel different. I feel like I __wanna__ keep holding her. What's up with me? Why do I have these feelings toward her? I barely know her and I just got over a bad relationship. Why would I want to start another one so soon? But she's different. How can you say that? Because I told her about __Garneta__ and what I wanted a relationship to be like and she said she understood. She also said she's never had a boyfriend before. I would be her first boyfriend. I would love to date her. __To stare into those green eyes and kiss…__ What am I saying?! Get that out of your head. She's just a friend. Now I'm really worried that her friends saw me blush. If they did they might tell __Selphie__ I like her. How am I supposed to ask them not to? Who cares? I have to or __Selphie's__ going to know I like her before I'm ready to admit it!_

The bell rang for the end of fourth period. I grabbed my stuff and ran into the hall to see Selphie's two friends coming out of a classroom together. I ran up to them to see that Selphie wasn't with them.

"Hey could talk to you guys for a minute?" I asked them.

"What about?" one of them asked.

"Okay, first, can I ask you guys what your names are?"

"I'm Arixia Kisaragi, but you can call me Rixi." She laughed.

"I'm Naminé Hakira."

"Kairi's little sister?" I asked. She nodded. "And you're Yuffie's little sister right?"

"Yeah. I hate being identified by that." She replied.

"Sorry. Anyway that's not why I want to talk to you."

"I have a feeling I know why."

"Why do you think I did?" I asked trying to sound scared.

"You think we saw you blush when Selphie fell into your arms, which by the way, we did, and now you don't want us to tell her about it, right?" she replied.

"You haven't told her have you?"

"No, we haven't." Naminé replied.

"You like her don't you?" Arixia prompted.

"Uh—I—uh…" I stuttered. The girls giggled. I was really embarrassed now. I had to admit it now or they'd think I was just stupid. "Yeah. But please don't tell her. I don't want her to know yet."

"We won't tell if you can do something for us." Arixia replied.

"What's that?"

"Can you find out if our crushes like us?"

"Arixia! What are you doing?!" Naminé exclaimed.

"Uh… I guess I could if you tell me who they are."

"No! Arixia don't! Please!" Naminé exclaimed again.

"Fine. Find out if my crush likes me. And promise you won't tell him or anyone else that I like him."

"How am I supposed to find out if he likes you if I can't tell him you like him?"

"I don't know. Figure it out! If you don't find out for me or if you tell him I like him I'll tell Selphie everything."

_I can't believe this. I'm being blackmailed by a freshman! If I don't want __Selphie__ to know yet then I'll have to agree. _

"C'mon Nam, he's not going to do that for me so I guess I'll just have to tell Selphie." she replied as she started pulling Naminé away.

"Wait!" I called to her. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Yes?" she asked as she turned with a smirk on her face.

"Who is it? I promise I won't tell him or anyone else you like him." I answered. She looked around for a minute and pointed to someone.

"Axel?!" I exclaimed.

"Sssh! You promised." She whispered.

Axel had turned to the exclamation of his name. "I won't." I ran up to him and started talking with him to cover it up.

**Selphie's**** POV:**

The bell finally rang for PE to end. Not that I actually wanted to get to sixth in a hurry. I was terrified. I didn't know what to expect. We walked in and sat in some seats. After the tardy bell rang the instructor told us to pick a practice room and practice for the spring concert. He didn't care whether we practiced our solos or our duets. I was hoping to avoid Riku after the event this morning. I was about to go into a practice by myself but someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and came face to face with him. I knew it was Riku by the aquamarine eyes. Every time I look at him I almost get lost in them.

"Let's practice our duet." He replied.

"Uh… sure."

He followed me into the practice room and closed the door. I sat down in one of the chairs and tried not to look nervous.

"Nervous?" he asked me. I guess I wasn't doing a good job trying to hide it.

"A little." I lied. I was more than nervous. Not only do I have stage fright but I'm going to be singing in front of Riku!

"You don't have to worry about anyone making fun of you. I won't do that and no one else in class can hear us in here."

"So this song is from the Lizzie McGuire Movie?" he asked more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah. It's funny that he put it in because it's the song I asked him about."

"Really? Good choice. Promise you won't laugh?" he asked.

"I promise."

"If I had to pick any Disney movie to be my favorite this would be it."

"I thought you didn't like Disney movies." I teased. _Was that a flirt? I hope he didn't notice._

"Well I guess you could say I lied. It's hard trying to be cool when you're popular."

"You shouldn't care what other people think." I stated. _Yeah, take your own advice, __Selphie_

"You're right. I shouldn't that's why I'm going to change the way I look at things." he replied.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm going to take the advice of a new friend." He smiled. "I have a new friend that helped me realize that being yourself is better than trying to be someone you're not. "

_Was that a flirt to me or is he talking about someone else? What if he is talking about me? If I'm going to be friends with him I have to continue making conversation._

"Well that is true. My dad always told me that." I replied. I had this overwhelming feeling of crying and my eyes started to water.

**Riku's**** POV:**

I looked up at Selphie and realized she was crying. _I hope it wasn't something I said._

"What's wrong?" I asked as she tried to hide it.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Selphie, please tell me what's wrong. Was it something I said?"

"No… I'm sorry. I mean it is but its not your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I said my dad always told me that." She stated. I nodded. "He passed away just this past summer. I guess I'm still not as over it as I'd like to. I'm sorry." She began to cry again.

"No, I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose a parent. My mom died in a plane crash when I was in eighth grade. She was on her way back from a business trip and her plane crashed in Twilight Town."

"I'm sorry." She looked up, with tears still in her eyes.

"It's okay. I had my share of sorrows too. I kinda had to get over it when my dad got remarried last year. Kinda pissed me off really but she's nice and she makes my dad happy so I've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry though. We should be practicing our duet and here I am crying like an idiot!" I exclaimed without thinking.

"It's okay." I sat down beside her. "It's alright. I completely understand." I replied as I put my arm around her. She leaned into me more. I stiffened a little._ What am I doing? Am I taking advantage of her? Oh no. I am. I have to stop this. _"Maybe if we got some practicing done it would make you feel better." I suggested as I took my arm off her.

"I don't want to get in trouble for not practicing but I don't feel much like singing."

"Is that last part a quote from Thumbelina?" I asked. _Is that the second time I've flirted?! _She looked up and smiled.

"I thought you didn't watch that movie." She replied.

"Well I lied about that too." I looked down as she giggled. "C'mon. Let's at least sing the first verse so we can say you practiced a little bit."

"Okay." She agreed as she dried her tears.

I stood up and looked over the paper with our duet on it, took a deep breath and let out. I looked over at Selphie. She nodded so I began to sing:

_Hey now_

**Selphie's**** POV:**

After I dried my tears he looked at the paper and over at me. I nodded to him and we started our singing. (A/N: I'm going to put [Riku on his singing parts[Selphie on her singing parts, and [Both on the parts they sing together and the same for the other duets whenever I do the concert)

_Riku_

_Hey now_

_Selphie_

_Hey now_

_Riku_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_Selphie_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining—_I stopped singing and looked away. I was squeaking too much.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Don't be. It's okay. Do you have stage fright?" he asked me. I nodded.

"It was even hard for me to sing in front of the teacher."

"Well I think you have a beautiful voice and you shouldn't be scared."

"I do?" _He just said I had a beautiful voice. Is that another flirt or he just being really sweet to me?_

"Yes you do. Remember no one can hear us in here and I'd love to hear you sing"

"Okay. I guess I could try again." I replied.

"That's the spirit."

_Riku_

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?_

_Selphie_

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright. _

He smiled at me and continued with the song.

_Riku_

When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh

_Selphie_

_I would never want to miss this_

_'Cause in my heart I know what this is_

_[Both _

_Hey now, __hey__ now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, __hey__ now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Selphie_

_I've got somewhere I __be__—_I stopped singing when someone entered the room. I turned around to see Kairi. She walked in and pushed past me as if I didn't exist.

"We've only got about five minutes, Riku."

"Thanks." He replied.

She walked out again.

"I guess we should stop now then."

"Yeah." I replied.

"Sorry about Kairi's rudeness."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"So are we going to be practicing outside of school?" he asked.

"I suppose."

"How about I come over after school on Friday?"

"Okay." I replied as we walked out of the practice room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kairi's**** POV:**

As I got home from school I went up to room and put my stuff down. I sat on my bed and thought.

_I miss __Selphie__. Why am I so mean to her? She was my best friend after all. I dropped so I could become popular and __its__ gotten me nowhere. I wish I could take it all back. I can't just all of a sudden change though. What am I supposed to do? I could always as __Naminé__. Even though she's younger she always has good advice. _

I got up and knocked on Nam's door. I didn't hear an answer so I went ahead and went in. She had her back faced toward the door and she was singing her parts of her duet with Roxas.

"Nam?" I asked. She jumped and turned around.

"Kai, you scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to."

"What do you want?"

"Well I need some advice."

"Aren't I supposed to be going to you for advice? You _are _the older one." she teased.

"C'mon, Nam. You know you're the best advice giver."

"Alright what is it?"

"It's Selphie."

"What about her?" she asked.

"I feel really bad for what I did to her and I want to apologize but I don't just want to all of a sudden walk up to her and change my attitude."

"I see your point. Well you could always find another way to apologize to her."

"Like what?"

"You could apologize to her publicly so that she knows it's not an act."

"How am I gonna—" I stopped myself. I just got a great idea! "Thanks Nam!" I started out the door but turned around. "You won't tell her we had this conversation will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Thanks again!" I replied as I went back to my room.

**Author's Note: There's chapter 3. What is ****Kairi**** planning? Well unfortunately you won't find that out for a long time. Please Review! **


	4. Selphie's Birthday and Tifa's Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, ****any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I only own Arixia.**

** Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed. I've decided to skip a couple months for this chapter. Remember all that happened within the first two weeks of school! lol. It is now the end of October. Halloween is coming up! YAY!**

Chapter 4: Selphie's Birthday & Tifa's Plan

**Selphie's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm, slapped it and tried to go back to sleep. I really didn't want to get up because it was Wednesday and I had stayed up late doing homework I had put off until the last minute. I fell back to sleep and slipped back into my dream. I was riding in the passenger seat of a white S200 Honda and Riku was driving. He pulled into a parking space at school and turned off the car. Before I could get out of the car he grabbed my wrist. I turned around. He opened his mouth to talk and—

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slapped it again and started at it angrily. I even thought about throwing it across the room! Why did my stupid alarm always have to wake me up at the wrong time?! I looked at the time to see it was already 7:20 and school started at 8:00! I realized I had very little time and jumped out of bed. I did my morning routine in record time. It was only 7:30 when I got done with everything. I ran downstairs to see my mom had left a note saying she had to leave early and hoped I would get up in time for school. _Thanks, Mom!_ I looked around for something to eat and eventually just grabbed a bagel and started toward the door when I realized I had left my school stuff upstairs. So I ran all the way back to my room grabbed my backpack. I glanced at the clock again. 7:45. And it's at least a fifteen minute run to school! I'm gonna be late again! I ran downstairs, and out the door. I turned around to lock the house and started running toward school. I had only been running about 5 minutes and I could barely breathe. I stopped and bent over putting my hands on my knees. I noticed that someone had driven up next to me but I ignored it.

"Need a ride?"

I looked up to see Riku. Dejá Vu. He was driving a white S200 Honda! I couldn't afford to be late for school again so I decided to take his offer. Besides, how often does your dream come true that quickly?!

"Sure." I replied as I opened the door, got in and closed the door. "Thanks."

"No problem. You might want to put on your seatbelt though."

I put it on and he drove off to school. When we got there he pulled into a parking space and turned off the car.

"Thanks again." I replied as I was about to get out he grabbed my wrist. _Just like my dream! At least I know he won't be saying BEEP BEEP BEEP. _I turned around.

"You're welcome, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why are you always late to school?"

"Uh…" I smiled nervously. "Because I'm uh… I uh… never wake up to my alarm."

"I see." He laughed. "Well, if you ever need a ride again just let me know."

"Thanks." I replied as I blushed, got out of the car and ran toward the school.

**Tifa's POV:**

I saw Selphie get out of Riku's car and run toward the school. I've been noticing that they've been spending a lot of time together lately. I was spying on them and saw that they hung out at the island a few times to practice for choir, because she said she wanted to do something different besides go to her house or stay after school. I watched Riku get out of his car and grab his backpack. As he turned around he almost ran straight into me.

"Oh hi Tifa." He greeted me. I knew he was only trying to be polite.

"Hey, Riku, do you like that freshman?" I asked him.

"Why would you think that?" I asked trying not to sound nervous.

"It's pretty obvious." I replied. "You do don't you?" I prompted.

"You know what I'm not gonna lie. Yeah I do." He replied.

"So you really meant what you said about me?"

"Yes I did."

"You did make captain of blitzball didn't you, Riku?"

"Yeah, everyone knows that." He replied.

"Then why are you risking you're rep on a nerdy freshman?" I asked him.

He turned around to face me. I knew he was getting really pissed now.

"Look! I'm going to do what I want and no one will stop me. You got that?!" he yelled as he walked off.

I pulled a tape recorder from my pocket as I pushed stop.

"That's all I needed." I stated to myself with a smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Selphie's POV:**

During first period I couldn't keep my mind on my schoolwork. In middle school I was a straight A student and now that I've gotten to high school they've been going down. As long as I don't have C's I'm okay though. I was only in second and I wanted it to be sixth period already. Riku and I have become friends and I find myself looking forward to being around him more than I did before. He's a really fun guy to be around. I never knew we had so much in common. It's been two months since we started school and we've really gotten to know each other. I wander if he even remembers my birthday is Friday. And yes Halloween is Saturday. I love having my birthday around Halloween because it means I get to have a costume party for my birthday. I was looking forward to it this year because my mom said I could invite whoever I wanted and I invited the dance team, Riku, and some other people. I stopped thinking about my party and looked down at the progress report my homeroom teacher had just given me. I had a D in here?! I have a D in Algebra! No! I can't! Not now! That means no party, no dance team, and no choir! I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Ma'am?" She looked up. "May I discuss my grade with you?"

"Well yes. What seems to be the problem?"

"I want to ask you why I have a D in here."

"Well, Selphie, is it?" I nodded. She turned around to her computer and looked at my grades. "Let's see… you've failed two tests and you have three missing assignments."

"Is there any possible way I could bring that up?" I asked.

"Well if you turn in your missing assignments the highest grade I could give you is a 70 and that would pull it up to a C."

"Is there a way it could be pulled up to a B?"

"I don't think so, Selphie. Why are you so eager to pull it up so high all of a sudden?"

"Well my birthday is in a couple days and my mom told me that if I have anything but A's or B's on my progress report I can't have my party and I'll have to drop choir and dance team" I replied.

"There's not much I can do for you. You haven't been applying yourself very much lately. Maybe it would be good for you to drop your extra-curricular activities and focus on your studies."

"Please ma'am. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly, Miss Tilmitt but you are not going to blame me for your grade when it's clear you are not trying your best. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied as I was about to walk back to my seat I found myself turning back to the desk. "Miss Rulers, could I suggest something?"

"What would that be Miss Tilmitt?" she sighed.

"If I get my missing assignments turned in, correct my tests for a 7o, and promise to apply myself more could you raise it to a B for now?" I tried to make a deal.

For a while I stood there with no answer. I thought she was going to get cross with me and tell me to go back to my seat, but instead she smiled at me.

"You have a nice negotiation. I'll give you that." She replied. _Now here it comes, the disappointment. She's going to say that she can't do it._ "If you can get your missing assignments as well as today's work, correct your tests before the end of today, and if you can promise me you'll apply yourself more I'll raise it to a B for you."

"Thank you, Miss Rulers!" I exclaimed softly s she handed me a copy of my missing assignments.

I went back to my seat, quickly told Arixia and began working on the assignment. I finished today's and turned it in. Then I started on the missing ones. I looked up for a moment and realized she had left the room. I gave Arixia a quick glance. She knew what I was implying. She reached into her backpack, pulled out her math folder and gave me her worksheets. I quickly copied them and gave them back. Just as I was turning them in the teacher walked back in. She gave me my tests to correct. Again I looked off Arixia's papers, and corrected the tests. I handed them back to her and got up to turn them in right as the bell rang for class to end.

"You're already done with all of it?" she asked me.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. "I know how to do the work I just get lazy and don't think about it." I said trying to cover up the fact that I hadn't done it on my own.

"I'll grade them and see. Come by after 5th period and if its satisfactory I'll change your grade to a B and sign it."

"Yes ma'am." I replied as I ran out of the classroom. Arixia was waiting for me.

As we walked to class she looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You really should've done the work yourself. I'm not helping you by letting you copy me." she replied.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm going to really try after this. I promise."

"Okay." she replied sounding a little better. "I'll see later"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was finally Friday October 30th! My birthday. My party was supposed to be tonight but apparently Kairi is having a Halloween party tomorrow and Naminé has to stay home and get ready for it. She told me she was going to beg her mom to have me over for my birthday party so that it could be one big Halloween party. I didn't particularly like the idea because of Kairi but I've decided I'm not going to let that stop me from having fun with my friends. The day went by faster than I wanted it to. It was already sixth period. My Algebra teacher did end up changing my grade to a B and I got a lot of 'Happy Birthdays' but there was one thing that bugged me. Riku hadn't talked to me all day. I tried to talk to him during PE but he was busy talking about blitzball with the guys. It was really bugging me that he was avoiding me. As I walked into the band hall for choir Riku went into a practice room by himself. I started to go towards the room so I could go practice with him but someone grabbed my arm.

"He told me to tell you that he's gonna work on his solo today." Sora stated.

"Oh. Okay." I turned around feeling really depressed now.

"By the way, Happy Birthday, Selphie." he mentioned.

"Thanks." I replied as I half smiled. I went into a practice room by myself, sat down in a chair, and lowered my head.

_Why is he doing this? Why has he decided that today of all days to practice his solo? And why has he been avoiding me all day? Did I do something wrong? Did someone say something to him?! Oh no! What if he already knows and he's giving me the cold shoulder as a hint? Would he do that? We're friends now. He wouldn't do that would he? I guess I should be practicing my solo in case Mr. Lantz decides to check in. He does that every once in a while._

I tried to sing but every time I started to I thought of Riku. I started thinking what the song meant and realized I was thinking Riku was the someone in the song. I kept thinking of how much I wanted that to be true. I kept trying and eventually started to cry and sang it anyway.

_I know there's someone somewhere  
Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows  
I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon it won't be just pretend  
Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me  
If you're near me  
Sing your song  
Sure and strong  
And soon_

As I finished someone came in and covered my eyes. At first I thought it was Arixia or Naminé but then I remembered seeing them go into a practice room with their partners for their duet. That means it could be one other person unless it was Kairi playing a trick on me.

"Riku?" I asked.

"Aw… how'd you know it was me?" he laughed.

"Well I didn't actually. I was just hoping it was… I mean…" _Oh no! I blurted out without thinking again._

"You were hoping it was me?" he asked. I stood frozen. I couldn't believe what I had just said. "I wanna ask you a question, and I want you to be honest okay?" I swallowed and nodded. "Do you like me as more than a friend?"

_ Say it! Just speak… say something!_

I closed my eyes and mumbled. "Yes" I opened my eyes to see his reaction.

"Well you know what, Selphie? The truth is I like you. A lot. I've never met anyone like you."

_He likes me too?! Again am I dreaming?! On my 15th birthday my crush tells me he likes me?!_

"So I was wondering if we could have a relationship that's more than just friends. Like a boyfriend girlfriend relationship"

_And he asked me out?!_

"Selphie?"

I could feel heat rising from my face so much it felt like I had a sunburn. I was in shock. I pinched my arm behind my back and snapped out of it.

"Yes. I'd like that." I replied.

"Great." He smiled. "Oh I have something for you too."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet.

"For me?!" I asked.

"Yeah. It's a charm bracelet." He started to explain as he took my wrist and put it on for me. "It's already got two charms on it. One is a fairy because you said Thumbelina is your favorite Disney movie and the second one is one of those things the dance team and cheerleaders wave around."

"A pom-pom?" I giggled.

"Yeah." He laughed himself. "I love your laugh and your smile. Happy Birthday, Selphie." He said as he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed majorly. "You're cute when you blush too." he replied as he pulled away.

"Stop." I blushed more and started to giggle. He started tickling me a little bit and I burst out laughing. "Okay… okay… please stop…." I tried to say while laughing.

"You're amazing, Selphie."

"I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why have you been avoiding me all day?" I asked.

"To be honest? I had to work up the courage to ask you out. I wanted to before but I thought I should wait for a good time. When I found out your birthday I thought it would be perfect."

"Well you were right. You've made my birthday the best I've ever had. Thank you." I replied as I slipped my arms under his in an embrace. He pulled me in closer and embraced me back.

**Author's Note: Aww… a little fluff. Good birthday present for Selphie. Riku is so thoughtful. What did Tifa mean when she said she got what she wanted though? I've decided that if I don't get at least one review I won't update. So if you click that little purple button and leave me a review you can find out what happens next. **


	5. The Party and Tifa's Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any TV shows, songs, etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: First, I would like to thank Sunset Dreams and R iku'sGal1018 for reviewing. Next, Riku might be very OOC in this chapter. Please don't sue me. I don't really like it myself but then again if you look at it a certain way its all good so it works. Anyway... here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5: The Party & Tifa's Revenge

**Selphie's POV:**

We barely heard the bell ring for sixth period to end. We pulled away from each other and started out the door. We picked up our backpacks and walked toward the door. We were about to leave when I heard someone call me.

"Selphie!" I turned around to see it was Mr. Lantz.

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"The solo you picked is too short. And there's only two left." he asked me.

"What are they?"

"Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid or Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas." he replied.

"I guess I'll do Part of Your World then." I decided.

"Can you tell Arixia Kisaragi that hers is too short as well? That means it'll have to be changed to Colors of the Wind from Pocahontas."

"Sure." I replied.

As we left the Band Hall, Riku slipped his hand into mine and closed it. I closed mine over his and smiled. My birthday, this year, has been the best day of my life. As we walked into Spanish hand in hand Tifa, Vie, and Kairi's jaws dropped. We sat down in our normal seats. I couldn't help but keep smiling. After class had started and we'd gotten our assignment Vie decided to ask us an obvious question.

"Are you two like a couple now?" Vie asked. Riku and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah we are."

"Riku! How could you?! You're going to hurt your rep by going out with her! She's a freshman! And she's not even that good looking!" Tifa exclaimed.

"Tifa, if you don't shut that big mouth of yours I'll shut it for you." Riku replied.

I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it.

"What? You think that's funny fish?"

"Fish? You can't come up with a better insult? I thought you had a big mouth. Oh wait that doesn't mean a big vocabulary. It means you don't think before you open it!" I snapped back.

"Why you little bitch!" She exclaimed as she lunged for me. I shut my eyes and turned my head expecting to get hit. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to see that Riku had stopped her from hitting me.

"If you touch her, you'll wish you'd never been born!" Riku exclaimed.

Tifa looked at him in shock for a moment and jerked out of his grip. She glared at me and sat back down in her seat. I smiled at Riku.

"Thanks."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Selphie." he smiled at me.

Throughout the rest of the class Tifa was glaring at me. Eventually Vie started glaring too. It was kind of making me uncomfortable but I didn't want to make a scene. As Riku got up to turn in his work Tifa threw a folded up piece of paper on my desk.

_Riku won't always be around to protect you and_

_You'll regret what you said to me_

_If you tell Riku about this note,_

_We'll make your life a living hell._

_Signed,_

_Tifa 'n' Vie_

I read it and got a chill down my spine. I decided not to tell Riku about it but also to mess with them. I took out my pen and wrote back:

_Don't you already?_

_It's not a good idea to threaten me._

_If you don't stop you'll get what you deserve_

I folded it back up and threw it back to Tifa just before Riku sat back down. Tifa gave me the most evil glare I think I've ever seen.

Finally the bell rang. Riku and I grabbed our things and walked to the gym, hand in hand, for dance team and blitzball practice. When we got there he kissed me on the cheek as we separated. I saw Arixia and Naminé's jaws drop.

"Details!" Naminé squealed.

"Since when are you and Riku going out?!" Arixia exclaimed.

"Since choir. He was avoiding me all day because he was trying to get the courage to ask me. He even got me this." I explained showing my charm bracelet. "One is a fairy because he remembered that I told him my favorite Disney Movie is Thumbelina and the other one is a pom-pom because I made dance team"

"Aww… that's so sweet." Naminé replied.

Dance team practice went by quicker than I thought it would. We had homecoming to prepare for so we'd been having practices three times a week. When it was over we went into the changing rooms and changed back into our normal clothes. This time I had remembered to bring them. I put on a small short sleeve shirt with Tinkerbell on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey, Selphie! Guess what?" Naminé asked.

"What?"

"My mom said it was okay! We can invite the dance team and of course Arixia. The blitzball team is already coming."

"Great! Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I replied as I started to walk out.

Since tonight was my real birthday my mom was going to have a little party of our own. She said I could invite anyone I wanted as long as no boys stay the night. Then I realized I hadn't even asked Riku if he could come yet! Not like I've had much time with him avoiding me all day. It was worth it though.

"Oh wait. Rixi, Mr. Lantz said that our solos were too short and that Part of Your World and Colors of the Wind were the only songs left."

"Which one did you pick?" she asked.

"Part of Your World, but if you want to sing it I'll switch with you." I offered.

"No, that's ok. I like Colors of the Wind better anyway." she smiled.

"Ok. See you later, Rixi!"

"See you!" She replied.

I walked out of the girls' changing room and waited outside the boys'. Riku offered to take me home today so I waited for him. Normally whoever's picking up Arixia is my ride but not today. She had things to do at home before she came over for my party.

"How long have you been waiting for me?" Riku asked as he came out of the boys' changing room.

"Only about ten minutes." I answered.

"Sorry, I was talking to the guys. I have to give pointless speeches being the captain and all." he joked.

"It's okay." I laughed. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Can you stay over at my house for a little while?"

"Damn. You don't have to move that fast. I already like you." He joked.

"Riku!" I giggled. "I mean for my birthday party. My mom is having a little one for me tonight. So far it's only mom, Arixia, and me. It'd be better if you came too. I need to introduce you to her anyway since we're together."

"I know. I was just joking. Sure I'd like to but I'll have to tell my dad. About how long do you think it'd be?"

"I don't know. Arixia's staying the night. Obviously a guy can't."

"Right. Hold on a second." He took out his phone and walked a few feet away. After a couple minutes he came back. "My dad said it's fine as long as I'm home before curfew."

"When's curfew?" I asked.

"It's usually 10 on weeknights and 1 am on the weekends." He answered.

"Mine's the same."

"Good to know."

Riku drove me to my house and met my mom. He stayed until around 11 and left. Arixia and I went up to my room and played video games. We went to bed around 3 am.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arixia and I woke up at noon on Saturday. She went home at 3 so she could get ready for the party at 5. We had been shopping for costumes a long time ago so we already had them. She was going as a vampiress. I had a hard time choosing my costume. I didn't want to be anything scary because it was going to be my party. I had decided to go as a fairy. I started to get ready as well because Riku was going to pick me up and take me over there. He wouldn't tell me what he was going as either. My mom and I had found the perfect costume for me to go as Thumbelina at the end when she gets her wings. At 4:30 the doorbell rang. My mom answered it.

"Selphie! Riku's here!" she called.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back.

I finished with my make-up and went downstairs. I could hear my mom trying not to laugh and I wondered why. It didn't take me long to figure it out. As I saw Riku I nearly fainted. He was dressed as Cornelius from Thumbelina! He didn't seem like the type to dress like a fairy! He wasn't wearing tights though. He was wearing blue jeans with a fancy shirt and the wings!

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"You're actually going to go to the party like that?!" I asked.

"Why not?"

"Aren't you afraid of what people will say?"

"No. Someone taught me not to think about that and just be yourself no matter what."

"Is that really you though?" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Yes. It's me. I just thought it'd be a nice surprise if I matched your costume."

"Who told you I was going as Thumbelina?"

"Arixia and Naminé." He answered.

When we finally got to Kairi and Naminé's house they were already a lot of people there. I noticed that people where laughing at Riku. He just ignored them. And when someone asked him why he's dressed like that he replied, "I'm matching my girlfriend's costume." He's so sweet. Even though we'd been there about ten minutes it seemed that everyone knew Riku and I were a couple and that we were dressed like fairies from Thumbelina. Riku didn't seem to care what other people thought of him but I knew he was getting annoyed.

"If you want to take off the wings you can." I told him.

"No, I won't match you if I do that." He answered.

"But aren't you getting annoyed with what people are saying?"

"Nah. I don't care. I'm here to have a good time and my friends might laugh but they won't abandon me or anything. Go ahead and go up to Nam's room for your second party. I'm gonna stay done here for a while."

"Okay." I replied.

He kissed me on the cheek as I started up the stairs. We heard some "ooo's and aww's". I blushed and went up to Nam's room. She opened the door and I walked in to see Arixia and most of the dance team already there. It was kinda funny because apparently Naminé told them it was a Disney themed party because of my costume. I saw a couple girls dressed as Cinderella and the fairy godmother, I saw three girls dressed as the fairies from Sleeping Beauty, and I also saw a girl dressed as Belle.

"Aww, thanks you guys." I replied as I looked around. The girls smiled at me.

We started having our Halloween/Birthday party in Nam's room when the dance team's 1st Lieutenant, Garneta Ayiko, walked in dressed as Maleficent. We all stared for a minute. The girls dressed as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather pretended to look scared. We laughed and started to go back to our party. She joined in for a little while. I walked out of Nam's room to use the restroom and Garneta stopped me before I went back into Nam's room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Uh… sure." I replied.

"I really don't want anyone else to hear so could you come with me?" she asked. I nodded and followed her. She lead me into Kairi's room where I saw Tifa and Vie. I glared for a minute and tried to run back out but Garneta stopped me.

"What do you want with me?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Selphie." Tifa replied actually sounding nice.

"What do you mean? Why did you have Garneta come get me?"

"I knew you wouldn't come if I asked to talk to you, but I wanted you to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Riku." she replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know we haven't been the best of friends." She started as she walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "I know you don't really like me and to tell you the truth I really don't like you either, but I still can't stand to see an innocent girl get hurt." I looked at her confused. "I want you to know that I don't like Riku anymore bec—

"Good! Then you'll leave me alone now right?!"

"That's not why I asked you in here." She looked down like she was gonna cry. Now I was really confused. "He's using you."

"What?! You're just saying that so you can move in on him!"

"No, I'm not." She pulled out a tape recorder. "See for yourself." She hit play and I heard Tifa and Riku's voice.

_ "Riku, do you still like Garneta?"_

_"You know what I'm not going to lie. Yeah I do."_

_"But you have a girlfriend now. Did you just admit that you're using her to get back at Garneta?!"_

_"Yes I did"  
_

_"Is that just the type of guy you are?"_

_"Yeah everyone knows that."  
_

_"So you're using poor Selphie?! Riku! I may not like her but I won't let you use her like that! It's wrong!"_

_"Look! I'm gonna do what I want and no one can stop me. You got that?"_

She hit stop and looked up at me. "I'm sorry." she replied. "I just thought you should know."

"Y-you're lying!" I shouted.

"No it's true. I wish it weren't, Selphie. But it is. He's using you to try and get back at me." Garneta replied.

"He's planning on using you for a lot more than just that too. The bracelet he gave for your birthday was just a way to gain your trust. We heard him say he's got a bet with his friends that he can get you in bed in two weeks." Vie said.

"No! Riku isn't like that!" I exclaimed.

"We've known Riku a lot longer than you have. We know what he's like." Tifa answered.

"I'll bet he told you that I broke up with him because another girl kissed him right?" I nodded. "It's not that. I broke up with him because I found him making out with another girl. He really hurt me and we don't want to see you get hurt the same way. You should end this while you still have a chance." Garneta told me.

I ran out of the room and burst into tears. I ran back into the bathroom and sank to the floor. _No! This can't be happening! Riku isn't like that! He's just not! He can't be! That means all the flirting and everything was all just to get back at Garneta?! Why would he do that? Because just another typical jerk! That's why! Why is this happening to me?! I get my first boyfriend on my 15th birthday and the next day I find out it was all just to use me?! I hate him!_ As I put hands up to my face and continued to cry I felt something hitting my cheek. I took my hand away to see the charm bracelet Riku got me for my birthday. I felt a surge of anger running through me as I saw it. I took it off, dried my tears, ran out of the bathroom, downstairs and walked straight up to Riku. He smiled at me as if nothing was wrong.

"You jerk!" I screamed at him. The music stopped and everyone was staring at us.

"Selphie, what's going on?"

"As if you don't know!" I exclaimed.

"No, I don't. Could you tell me?"

"I know all about your plan to get back at Garneta! Well I won't let you use me like that!"

"Selphie! What are you talking about?"

"Find yourself another girl to use! I can't believe you did that to me on my birthday! I said you had made it the best birthday ever, well now that I know why you asked me out it was the worst birthday ever! Thanks a lot! I never want to see you again!" I yelled as I threw the bracelet at his feet and ran out of the house as I burst into tears again.

"Selphie!!" I heard him call after me.

**Arixia's POV:**

Selphie had been gone a long time so I decided to go check on her. I knocked on the bathroom door to see that it was open. I walked in and didn't see her so I walked downstairs to look for her. No one had seen her. As I was walking toward the stairs to go back up to Nam's room, I spotted her in front of Riku.

"You jerk!" She screamed at him. The music stopped and everyone turned their attention to her. I looked up and saw Nam and the girls from the dance team at the top of the stairs. We witnessed the rest of their argument and saw Selphie run out of the house in tears. _Something isn't right._ I started to run after her when I saw Riku pick up the bracelet and try to run after her as well. I stopped him.

"What's going on?!" I demanded.

"I really have no idea." He replied.

"Then what was she saying about you using her to get back at Garneta?!"

"I told you I don't know. I'm not that kind of guy. I don't even like Garneta."

"Something doesn't fit." I replied as I looked up to see Garneta, Tifa, and Vie laughing their heads off. I pulled Riku around and showed him. "Let's find out what's going on." I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me.

"If Garneta and Tifa are involved I think I already know what's going on." he replied.

**Author's Note: I know it was a little short. I can't believe I actually wrote that though! I'm gonna go cry now. lol. I want to put in two chapters that are ArixiaxAxel fluff and RoxasxNamin****é**** fluff. I'm thinking around Christmas. If you have any ideas for either couple please tell me! And please don't forget to push that lil purple button and type what you think. **


	6. The Fight and The Apology

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I only own Arixia.**

**Author's Note: Special thanks to all who reviewed. Now please enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6: The Fight and The Apology

**Kairi's POV:**

I was having so much fun at my Halloween party. And I kept thinking about how Selphie was doing up in Nam's room. At first I thought I should go check but decided against it. I noticed that Tifa and Vie had left so I was looking for them. I stopped and took time to look around at all the different costumes when I spotted two jocks trying to sneak beer in the kitchen.

"Hey!" I yelled at them. They turned around. "Don't bring that in here!" I yelled as I walked over to them.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" one of the asked.

"This is not an alcoholic party. Either you take that out or leave with it."

"That's not what I asked you." He replied as he grabbed my butt.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. He just grabbed me again and laughed. "I'm warning you."

"She's warning us." He laughed. "There's nothing you can do about it is there?" he smirked as he grabbed me again. I grabbed his arm, pulled him around in front me, turned him around, twisting his arm behind his back and pushed him into the wall.

"I said don't touch me."

He got out of my grip and tried to come at me again. I tripped him. The other guy put the beer down on the counter and came toward me as well. I roundhouse kicked him and hit his chest. He flew backward in the wall.

"W-where'd you learn that?" the first by stuttered.

"My brother knows martial arts. He taught me well. Now are you gonna take the alcohol and get out or do I have to make you?!" I replied with my fists still up ready to fight again.

They both got up, grabbed the beer and ran out of the house. I put my arms down and sighed. As I was about to walk back into the living room someone touched my arm. I spun around to punch and hit someone's hand as they blocked.

"I didn't teach you martial arts so you could use it against me!" My brother joked.

"Kaiyo! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed.

"Nice work by the way. Looks like I taught you well."

"Yeah well don't get a big head. I might forget it all." I teased him.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway I'll see you later." He replied as he started to leave out the back.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. "You're not gonna stay for my party?"

"I've got my own plans, Kairi. It's Halloween night."

"But Kaiyo—"

I stopped myself when I realized the music wasn't playing anymore. I could hear someone screaming at someone else.

"Looks like you have enough to keep you busy." He replied.

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"See ya." He waved and left out the back.

I went back into the living room to see it was Selphie screaming at Riku. She threw something at his feet and ran out of the house crying. _What could possibly be going on? I thought Selphie was happy. She was actually going out with Riku. When we were friends she asked me for a picture of him. She's always liked Riku and now she's screaming at him? Something doesn't fit._ I looked around to see that Selphie's friend Arixia was dragging Riku toward the stairs. I ran to the bottom of the stairs and blocked her from going up.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

"Yeah. As if you didn't know! You were probably in on their plan!"

"In on what plan? What are you talking about?!"

"Selphie was happy until you and your stupid friends decided to mess up her life!" she screamed at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I screamed back.

"It's not her fault, Arixia. I'm sure Kairi had nothing to do with it." Riku stated.

"She's been a bitch to Selphie ever since she got into high school and became popular!"

"And I can tell you from experience that it was Tifa who planned this!" Riku defended me.

"Planned what?!" I asked almost in a scream.

After Riku explained what Selphie had told him, I felt like dropping to my knees and crying. I couldn't help but think this was partly my fault. _Why had I betrayed her like that? Why had I let Tifa and Vie tease her so much?_ The next thing I knew I could feel rage building up inside. I pushed past them and ran up to my room to find Tifa, Vie, and Garneta in my room laughing their heads off.

"What's going on?" I asked casually.

"Oh my gosh! You won't believe how Tifa got back at Selphie and Riku!" Vie exclaimed.

"Really? How'd you do that?" I asked curiously.

Tifa loved to tell stories especially when it was about harassing an underclassman. She always put more enthusiasm than a story is supposed to have. After she told me what she had done with the tape recorder I felt like slapping her across the face.

"…you should've seen her face when she heard it! It was hilarious! She actually believed us and broke up with Riku!" Tifa exclaimed excitedly.

"How could you do something like that?!"

"Why do you care? I thought you hated Selphie." she answered.

"I never said I hated her!"

"Yes you did! You told us you hated her and that it was a mistake to have ever been friends with her! That was one of the conditions of being popular!"

"Well you what? I was only acting! I'm sick and tired of putting people down!"

"You aren't acting. You've enjoyed teasing Selphie. She's a nerd. She's a stupid, lazy, whiny little baby that wants attention! I did both her and Riku a favor by making them break up!" she screamed.

"A favor?! How is breaking them up a favor to them?! I've never seen Selphie so happy like she is when she's with Riku! And don't call her a baby! I know she's stronger than that!"

"Obviously you don't know her very well. After you dropped her she went into a depression. She's never been the same. Maybe she loved you. Maybe that's why she was so sad you dropped her! She's a little whore, but who knows if she's into guys and girls?!" she laughed.

I walked up to her and slapped her across the face as hard as I could. Her face turned with the slap and she looked back up at me with a glare. She threw a punch at me and I dodged. She kept trying to hit me and as I kept dodging I moved back into the wall. She smirked as if she was happy she'd finally cornered me. I dodged again and she threw her punch straight into the wall. She screamed in pain. I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the wall again.

"Don't ever talk about Selphie that way! She's a better person than you'll ever be!" I screamed at her.

"That's it! You've just made a huge mistake! You are so out of the group!"

"No, Tifa! The biggest mistake I made was becoming friends with you! I want you to get out of my house and never come back!" I screamed. No one moved. "I said get out!" I screamed again. Vie and Garneta ran out the door. Tifa glared for a minute.

"You'll regret this." she threatened.

"Go ahead and try!" I provoked. She just glared again and ran out of my room. I started out of my room and almost ran into Arixia and Riku.

**Riku's POV:**

Arixia and I stood outside Kairi's door listening to them yell at each other. We heard a fight start and end with Kairi screaming at them to get out. Garneta and Vie ran out of the room. We saw Tifa come out a few seconds later. She had a handprint on her face. Kairi followed her out and almost ran into Arixia and me.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" she asked. We nodded. "Please don't tell Selphie. I want to apologize on my own."

"Fine. It's not like she's ever gonna want to talk to me again." I depressed.

"Don't say that, Riku. I'm sure she'll forgive you when she hears the truth." She tried to cheer me up. I just shook my head.

"You didn't see her face. She even threw this at me." I replied as I held up the charm bracelet I had given her for her birthday just yesterday.

"I may have been a bitch to her for a while, but I was friends with her before and I can tell you she's not the kind of person to turn down an apology if you do it right."

"She's right, Riku. I'm sure Selphie will forgive you if you go talk to her and tell her the truth."

"No, she won't. She doesn't even want to look at me."

"Riku!" Kairi scolded as she slapped me. Not too hard but just hard enough to get my attention. "Do you love her?!" she asked me.

"Well, yeah but…"

"But what?! If you love her then go after her! Tell her the truth!"

"You're right, Kairi." I agreed.

Arixia came up and started talking.

"Selphie just called me and apologized for leaving like she did. She's going to need a friend over so we've arranged for me to stay the night. Kairi, could you tell Nam and the other girls for me?"

Kairi nodded and Arixia turned to me.

"And you give me a ride to her house? I can help you get her back."

"Okay." I agreed again. "Thanks, Kairi." I hugged her and followed Arixia downstairs. We got in my car and I started to drive to Selphie's house.

"Did you ever find out if Axel likes me?" she asked.

_Yeah. But I can't tell you. Now what am I supposed to do? I promised Arixia I wouldn't tell Axel she likes him and I promised Axel I wouldn't tell Arixia that he likes her! And now she's trying to blackmail me again!_

"No. He won't say anything about who he likes" I lied.

"Can't you get him to admit it? You _are _his friend right?"

"Yeah I'm his friend but I'm not his best friend. He won't tell me everything like he does Roxas." I replied.

"He tells Roxas everything?" she asked.

"Yeah. And apparently Roxas tells him things that he won't even tell Sora!"

We pulled up to Selphie's house and I turned off the car.

"Wait here for a little while. Let me calm her down first then you can climb up to her balcony and apologize to her."

"Climb up to her balcony?! Are you nuts?! She'd kill me!" I exclaimed.

"Not so loud! She's gonna kill me if she knows I'm talking to you right now!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Yes I said climb her to her balcony. Be romantic. Woe her. That shouldn't be hard considering she's head over heels for you."

"Fine." I finally agreed.

Arixia got out of the car and went inside. I sat in the car waiting for the right time. _What do I even say to her? How do I explain what Tifa did? What if she won't listen to me? Arixia did say she'd help me. Is she gonna make her stand there? How would she help? I don't understand. What am I supposed to say? This isn't even my fault. It's Tifa's. The bitch had to ruin my life just because I won't go out with her. If she thinks this will make it any better she's got another thing comin'. All I want to do is to get Selphie back. I don't know what it is about her. Ever since she ran into me on the first day of school I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. I like everything about her and the more I spent time with her the more I wanted to be with her. School is so much better this year._My thoughts were interrupted when I heard voices coming from the back of Selphie's house.

"Selphie, it's gonna be okay."

"How can you say that?!" I could tell she was still crying even though it wasn't as much as it had been. "My 15th birthday was ruined! Nothing was good about it! I thought I had gotten my first boyfriend and I thought I'd get kissed. I've never even had a real kiss! I thought he'd be the one and the very next day he turns out to be a complete jerk! I hate him!" she yelled. I decided to sneak back there and wait for a moment when I could intervene.

"No, you don't." Arixia stated coolly.

"Yes I do!" she yelled. I saw the door slam as she went back into her room. Arixia followed and left the door open just enough so that I could hear.

"Would you still hate him if I told you that it was all part of Tifa's revenge?" she asked.

"What? No. Don't try to defend him. I thought he was nice too but you didn't hear what he said!"

"You mean on the tape recorder?"

"Yeah! He said that—"

"—that he was using you to get back at Garneta." There was silence for a little while. "Tifa talked to him before your birthday and asked him questions that she knew he'd answer yes to so she could put in her own comments and make you think Riku said all those things…. What was the first question she asked on the tape?"

"She asked him if he still liked Garneta, and he said he wasn't going to lie… that he did like her!" she sounded more upset now.

"You wanna know the real question she asked him?" Arixia replied. There was another silence for a moment. "She really asked him if he liked you."

"How would you know?"

"I heard her talking to her friends before you called me. When I saw you yelling at Riku I knew something wasn't right and I went to find out."

"If what you're saying is true then I just broke up with Riku for nothing!" Selphie exclaimed. "And I threw the charm bracelet and him! And embarrassed me and him in front of half the school!" she started to cry.

"I'm sure Riku will forgive you." Arixia replied.

"How could he forgive me now?! He probably never wants to see me again! I'll just do him a favor and stay out of his life. I'm gonna drop choir so it'll be easier." she continued to cry.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I climbed up the lattes on the side of her house and climbed to the balcony. I leaned against the house on the edge of the balcony right outside the doors about to go in when Selphie suddenly burst the doors open and ran to the edge of the balcony.

"I need to focus on school anyway." she stated to herself as she leaned on the railing of the balcony looking out over the ocean. I watched how her for a minute. _How her hair blows in the wind… The sad expression she must have on her face right now… The thoughts that are going through her head… her beautiful voice… her personality… her amazing green eyes…her perfect attitude… its everything about her… I won't ever be able to forget her._ I snapped out of my daydream and decided to let her no I was there.

"_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?"_ I sang as I started to walk up behind her. She stood in shock for a moment and looked up at me, tears still in her eyes.

"_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright." _she sang back to me as she smiled.

"_When I see you smiling I go oh, oh, oh."_ I continued singing to her as I thought about how true it really was.

"_I would never want to miss this."_ she sang back about to cry again.

"'_Cause in my heart I know what this is."_

"_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of"_ We sang together as I walked closer.

"_I've got somewhere I belong"_ she sang as she walked toward me.

"_I've got somebody to love"_ I continued as we met in the middle and I enveloped her in my arms.

"_This is what dreams are made of_

_This is what dreams are made of"_ we both sang looking into each other's eyes.

**Selphie's POV:**

After the break-up with Riku I felt horrible. I felt like no one would ever love me again. Arixia came over and told me what had really happened. The fact that it was all part of Tifa's revenge. I ran out to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the railing looking over the vast ocean. _If he had really liked me why did he just stand there? Why didn't he run after me? What if I didn't give him time? I feel really stupid now. How will he ever forgive me? He'll never want to talk to me again. It would be best if I dropped out of choir. _My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Riku singing our duet. I turned and stood staring at him for a minute. _He did come after me! He's here now! _I sang back to him and he started walking toward me again. We continued to sing as he wrapped me in his arms.

"_This is what dreams are made of_

_This is what dreams are made of"_ we both sang looking into each other's eyes. He smiled as he carefully took my wrist, put the charm bracelet back on, and hugged me again.

"I'm sorry I made you think—" He started as he tried to pull away a little.

"No. It's not your fault. I should've known it was part of Tifa's plan. I didn't think. I should be the one to say I'm sorry." I interrupted him and wouldn't let him go.

"I think it is still partly my fault. If I hadn't told Tifa off she wouldn't have done that."

"That's not true. She would've done it anyway because that's the type of person she is. She likes you and she'll do anything to get what she wants. I'm really sorry I didn't think about that. I shouldn't have—" I started to say as I looked up.

"Sssh. I know. It's okay. I probably would've fallen for something like that too." he replied as he put a finger to my lips and pulled me closer to him.

Once again I was lost in his alluring aquamarine eyes. There was a short silence where we stood wrapped in each other's arms, the wind gently blowing our hair and clothes, the smell of the ocean in the air, the crescent moon and the stars shining brightly above us. _I don't care what anyone says anymore. And I don't care what Tifa tries to get Riku. No one will take this away from me. No one will ever take this moment away from me._

"You're beautiful, Selphie."

I hugged him and started tearing a little as I lay my head on his shoulder. _I've wanted to hear him say that since the beginning of school when I dreamed it. _I looked up for a second and he started to lean down. I closed my eyes and leaned up waiting for our lips to touch. I felt him lift my chin slightly and our lips connected in a deep romantic kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at me again. I burst into tears and hugged him tighter. _This is even better than my dream!_

**Author's Note: I know I did more fluffiness with the same couple but how can you not make getting together after a break-up fluffy? Especially since the break-up was a misunderstanding. Was the fluffiness even good? I can't wait to hear what the readers have to say. Please click that lil purple button and tell me what you think. I'll only put the next chappie up if I get some reviews. **


	7. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I only own Arixia.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to Sunset Dreams, Riku'sGal1018, and Sora177 for your reviews! I can't tell you how much it means to me to have such devoted fans! Thanks for the compliments! Please enjoy chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Jealousy

**Selphie's POV:**

_This has been the best Halloween and Birthday I've ever had! I can't believe I fell for Tifa's stupid plan to break us up. Riku does care about me. I'm so glad I ran into him on the first day of school. Who knew that I would ever end up with him?_

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked as he smiled down at me and wiped the tears from my face.

"For making my birthday the best I've ever had and for understanding." I replied.

"Your welcome." We stood there for a little while longer until I realized I was shivering. "Are you cold?" he asked me.

"A little." I replied as the wind picked up a little.

"You should probably go back inside anyway. It's getting late."

"Okay." I replied as we finally pulled away from each other.

"Damn. I really do have to go." he replied looking at his watch. "I'm gonna miss curfew."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll call you later." He replied as he kissed me and climbed down the lattes to the ground.

I watched him run back around the house and I wandered back into my room. I threw myself on my bed with the biggest grin on my face. I was cheerful beyond imagination. I was so love-struck I didn't even realize that Arixia had come back in the room.

"What happened? You seem happy now." she sounded confused.

"I am happy." I stated dreamily.

"Okay. What happened to put you in such a good mood?" She asked.

"Riku. He climbed up to the balcony."

"He did?"

"Yeah."

"Well… what happened?"

I sat up and explained what happened outside on the balcony.

"…and then he kissed me!" I exclaimed.

"He's kissed you before hasn't he? Naminé and I saw it."

"No. I mean he actually kissed me! Like a real kiss!"

"Are you serious?!" she exclaimed. I nodded. "Wow. I expected him to apologize and forgive you but I didn't expect him to be so romantic. You are so lucky."

"Yeah. Wait did you know?"

"Know what?" she asked.

"That he was out there." She didn't answer and I thought for a minute. "You did. He brought you here and went around back didn't he?!" She smiled guiltily. "So you were in on this little plan?!"

"Yeah. Kind of. I suggested that he climb the balcony but I didn't know he'd make it that romantic." She replied.

"Why you little sneak!" I laughed as I threw a pillow at her. She picked it up and threw it back at me. It started a pillow fight. We ran around the room hitting each other with a pillow while laughing our heads off. After a while we stopped and talked before we fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arixia's POV:**

It was fourth period History and I sat down in class. Today has been a real drag. I can't believe it was just last weekend that Selphie and Riku had their first kiss. They walk around school hand in hand all the time now. Riku walks her to her classes and kisses her as he leaves for his. I can't stand it! I'm really happy for Selphie but I'm really envious of her. She got her dream guy, now why can't I have mine? The only time Axel talks to me is choir. And he's not even really talking to me! We're singing in a practice room. I've liked Axel since I first saw him two summers ago on the beach. I smiled as I remembered that day.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting on the beach in red bikini with black shorts on over the bottoms and I was laughing with Selphie and Naminé. We looked out toward the very edge of the beach and saw four boys sitting there talking. One had long silver hair, Selphie automatically recognized him as Riku and stared dreamily. Naminé and I laughed at Selphie's expressions as she daydreamed about her and Riku until I looked up and saw a boy with bright red long layered hair and the most charming smile I've ever seen. He was really hot. I guess that also had a lot to do with the fact that he didn't have a shirt on but then again neither of them did. He was so attractive I couldn't take my eyes off him. I wandered how I'd never seen him before. Naminé finally snapped me and Selphie out of daydreaming._

"_You should've seen your faces!" she exclaimed. "I could swear you guys were drooling."_

"_We were not!" Selphie and I both exclaimed._

"_You might as well have been!" she laughed. Selphie and I looked at each other and joined Naminé laughing at ourselves._

"_I'm sorry. I really like Riku. Who were you looking at Rixi?" Selphie asked me._

"_The guy with red hair. He's sexy." I replied._

"_The red head?" Naminé asked._

"_Yeah why? Do you know him?"_

"_Well kind of. You see the other guy that looks a lot like Sora?" We nodded. "That's Sora's twin cousin, Roxas, and the other one is his best friend Axel Kazuo."_

"_How do you know that?" Selphie asked her._

"_Because of my sister. I only know Roxas through Sora and I haven't even met Axel. I just know who he is."_

"_Axel Kazuo… I'm gonna go out with him someday." I stated dreamily as I stared down at the beach where he was laughing with the other guys._

"_Yeah, like I'm gonna go out with Riku someday!" Selphie exclaimed. _

"_You never know what the future will bring." Naminé stated._

_End of Flashback_

I looked up and realized I had been daydreaming in class. That is so unlike me. Normally Selphie is the one that daydreams in class and she ends up copying my paper at the end of class so she doesn't get in trouble. I looked up at the clock and saw that there were only ten minutes left of class. I looked down at my worksheet and saw that I hadn't answered even one question! The teacher was out of the room so I tapped Selphie on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Have you finished your worksheet?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, why?" she whispered back.

"Could I see it?" I whispered.

She looked at me a little confused at first, glanced at my blank worksheet and gave hers to me. I quickly copied it, gave it back to her and turned it in.

"Thanks." I whispered to her as I sat back down.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and started to run out the door but Selphie grabbed my arm.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound innocent as we walked to our lockers together.

"Rixi, I've known you since the fifth grade. Something's wrong. You've never copied me before! What's on your mind?"

"Well I was d—" I started to say as Riku came up behind Selphie and wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and turned around smiling at him. I rolled my eyes, put my stuff in my locker, and walked to PE by myself. _Just like Selphie to do that! Doesn't she see Riku enough during the day? Why does she have to acknowledge him like that when I was trying to tell her what's wrong?! Shows how much she's changed since she and Riku made up. I wish they'd never made up! I wish Tifa's plan had worked so well she didn't want to even look at him anymore! Wait! No! I didn't just say that! I don't wish that. I'm happy for her. She finally got a boyfriend. And he cares about her. I am happy for her. Then why do I feel so hateful toward her? _

I couldn't stop thinking about it as I was changing into my gym clothes in the girls' locker room. Selphie came in, quickly changed, and left. Naminé came in a little later and kept looking over at me all confused at my expressions so I decided to get her advice while no one else was in there.

"Hey, Naminé?" She looked up. "Have you noticed how much Selphie has changed since she and Riku started dating?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She has changed a little but she's still the same Selphie." she replied.

"Not really. She doesn't even talk to us much. Every time I call her now she's either on the phone with Riku or out with him. It's like she's forgotten that she has other friends too."

"I guess, but just give her time. She has to deal with having a boyfriend. I mean he is her first right?"

"Well yeah, but you'd think she'd want to talk to us sometime! For example, I was daydreaming about Axel in fourth period and I didn't realize I had blanked out all period long. I snapped out of it when we had ten minutes left! Selphie let me copy her worksheet and then asked me what was wrong when class was over…" Naminé nodded listening intently. "…I was about to tell her when Riku came up and she turned her attention to him as if I didn't matter!"

"Well don't get mad at me for saying this but it sounds like you're jealous of her." she replied.

_What?! Me?! Jealous?! No way! I'm not the type to be jealous am I?_

"Maybe a little." I admitted. "But does she have to ignore us? You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Let's just talk to her about it."

"Alright." I agreed.

Naminé always has the best advice for any problem. I'm glad she's one of my best friends. We walked out of the girl's locker room and ran into the gym just as the tardy bell rang. Thursday's are supposed to be an exercise day but the coach surprised us by saying we were going to have two dodge ball days since it was homecoming tomorrow. It was boys against girls. The girls went to one side of the room and the guys went to the other side. I saw Riku, Sora, Axel, and Roxas across the gym ready to grab the balls and start the game. Selphie and I stood in the back as Naminé, Kairi, Yuna, and a girl from the dance team got ready to grab the balls on our side. Selphie and I aren't very good at throwing the balls so we're usually the ones that save the team by catching them. The coach blew his whistle and balls came flying at us from the other side. Selphie and I dove to the ground to dodge. Another came flying at me as I got up. I ducked just in time. I got back up and kept dodging balls. I looked over and saw Selphie get hit in the stomach. She was out. Most of the girls in our class were out now. It was only me, Kairi, Yuna, and Naminé. I looked back at the boy's team and saw that we had gotten most of them out. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Tidus, and three other guys remained. Three balls came flying at me. I dodged two and realized I couldn't dodge the third so I threw up my hands and caught it. Axel walked off toward the bleachers and Selphie came back in. Tidus caught Yuna's ball and she walked off toward the bleachers. Now it was four girls against seven guys and Kairi was the only good thrower left. She hit Tidus, then Roxas, then one of the other guys. I caught Riku's ball and he walked off. Three against four. Kairi got two more guys out. It was only Sora left. He caught Kairi's ball and Riku came back in. Now we were in trouble. It was only Naminé, Selphie and me left. We kept dodging as multiple balls came flying at us. Riku threw a ball and it hit Naminé. Sora hit Selphie. Now it was only me against Riku and Sora and all the balls were on my side. I had to throw the balls back to them. I threw one and didn't hit either of them. I picked up two balls and threw them they dodged and threw one at me. I caught one and dodged the other. Kairi came back in and caught Sora's ball. Axel came back on and hit Kairi just as she threw another ball. Her ball hit Riku in the chest. Now it was me against Axel, and all the balls were on his side. It was all up to me. He threw three balls at me. I dodged two and just barely dodged the third as two more came flying at me. I just barely dodged them. He threw two more I dodged the first one and tried to catch the second but changed my mind at the last minute and dodged it too. He had one ball left. Axel threw it toward me and I caught it. He was out. The coach blew his whistle and announced the girls the victors. I had won dodge ball for us! We walked back to the girls' locker room and changed back into our uniforms. All the girls were cheering and congratulating me, except for Selphie. She was hurrying to get changed. I watched her put her knee socks back on, slip into her shoes, throw her tie around the back of her neck and tie it quickly.

_Now she's really making me mad! I just won the dodge ball game and she doesn't even say one word to me! Some friend she is! _I looked at Naminé. She nodded. I looked back at Selphie to see she had just finished straightening her tie and about to hurry out.

"Selphie!" I called after her. She turned. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"Well I think you're—"

DING DING DING DING

The bell rang and cut me off.

"We'll talk later okay?!" she smiled and ran out of the girls' locker room.

_What a little witch! Riku has become more important than her friends! Something has got to be done about this!_

I walked to choir with Naminé. As we walked in the band hall Selphie and Riku were about to go into the practice room already.

"Selphie!" I called her again. She looked up and I ran over to her. "I really need to talk to you, now."

"Can't it wait till after—"

"No! This is really important." I cut her off.

"Go ahead." Riku told her.

**Selphie's POV:**

I kissed Riku and followed Arixia toward Naminé. They led me into one of the empty choir rooms.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"What's up with you lately?! You never return our calls anymore! You haven't even hung out with us since your birthday at Nam's house!" Arixia exclaimed as if a lot of anger had just exploded out of her.

"I've just been busy okay? Gosh. It's not like I don't care about you guys. I'm sorry if that's what you think."

"Selphie! You're always hanging around Riku these days! It's like you don't have any other friends!"

"You have been kind of ignoring us lately." Naminé added.

"It sounds like you're just jealous." I replied.

"Ever since you and Riku started going out you've changed. Naminé says you're still the same but I can see a big difference! It's almost as if you've become popular and dropped us just like Kairi did to you!"

"How can you say that?!"

"Because it's true! You've turned into one of the populars! You don't have any time for us anymore!"

"I'm sorry if I got carried away with having a boyfriend but you don't have to yell at me for it! I thought you'd be happy for me but now I can see that you're just jealous! You're jealous because Riku asked me out and Axel hasn't really spoken to you! If you're that desperate to have him as a boyfriend why don't you just get over yourself and ask him out!" I exclaimed. Her face turned red with anger and as she slapped me across the face. "What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at her.

"You deserved it. Yeah I may be jealous, but that still doesn't give you the right to insult me like that!"

"I'll insult you if I want! A real friend would be happy for me!" I exclaimed.

She tried to slap me again. I grabbed her wrist and slapped her back.

**Author's Note: Uh-oh. Now what? Another fight? What's gonna happen now? Is Naminé going to stand there and watch her two best friends fight each other? I'm evil for leaving you at such a hanger. I guess you'll have to find out next chapter! Don't forget to review! **


	8. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I only own Arixia and Kaiyo (Kairi's older brother).**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I promised I would put up as many chapters as I have reviews so here's chapter 8. This is mostly a fluff chapter. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 8: Homecoming

**Naminé's POV:**

I watched Selphie and Arixia yell at each other about how Selphie has been ignoring us lately. Arixia slapped Selphie. I wanted to say something but then again Selphie had been pretty cold even if what she said was true. Selphie slapped Arixia back and they started to get in a fight. They continued to slap each other and pull each other's hair.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed.

"Shut up Naminé!" Selphie yelled at me.

They continued fighting each other. I went to intervene many times and only got pushed back. Selphie slammed Arixia into the wall and kept hitting her. Arixia defended and kept hitting Selphie. I didn't know what to do. I ran out of the practice room looking for the teacher. I didn't want them to get in trouble but I didn't know how else to stop them. As I ran out I ran into straight into Roxas and fell.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" he asked as he held his hand out to me. I took it nervously.

"Yeah." I blushed. _This is no time to be bashful! Selphie and Arixia are in there fighting! Be bold Naminé! Be shy later. Tell him! _"But my friends aren't."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"My friends are in a fight I'm looking for the teacher. I don't want to get them into trouble but I don't know what else to do." I replied as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Maybe I can help." he replied. He turned around and called for Axel to come over there. _He's calling Axel? No!_

"No it's okay! I can handle it! Really!"

"You said yourself you didn't want to get them in trouble. Axel and I will stop them and then you won't have to tell the teacher."

Before I could say anything they walked in the room I had just come out of. I followed them. Arixia had Selphie on the ground as she continued to slap her as Selphie continued pulling her hair and attempting to get up. Axel walked over and pulled Arixia off of Selphie and Roxas helped Selphie up.

"What's this all about now?" Axel asked us.

"Nothing." They both replied.

"C'mon now. Why are you girls fighting?" Roxas asked.

"Because Arixia's jealous of me and she insulted me!" Selphie exclaimed.

"That's not entirely true!" Arixia exclaimed back.

"Entirely? Meaning part of it is correct?" Axel prompted.

"Yeah." Arixia mumbled as she blushed and avoided eye contact with him.

"What are you jealous of Selphie for?" Roxas asked.

"Uh… well… I… uh…" she stuttered.

"She's jealous because Selphie hasn't been spending much time with us lately." I stated.

"Ah. You're jealous because she's with Riku all the time now?" he asked. Arixia just nodded and didn't look up.

"It sounds to me like this problem needs to be resolved. You girls are best friends right?" Roxas asked. We all nodded. "Well why get jealous over something like that? You girls are always together. Isn't your friendship worth more than this?"

It was quiet for a few minutes. Selphie looked up at Arixia and laughed. Arixia looked up at her in shock and then started to laugh herself. Roxas and Axel looked confused as they continued laughing and hugged each other. As they left I heard Roxas mutter sarcastically "Girls."

"Thank you, Roxas." I called after him as they walked out. I turned back to Selphie and Arixia. "Is it safe to leave you two alone now?" I teased.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you guys. I didn't mean to be so involved like that. I guess I got really carried away with having a boyfriend. From now on I'll make sure I have time for you guys too." Selphie replied as she hugged us both. She stuck her fist out in front of her. "Friends for life?"

"Friends for life." Arixia and I replied together as we put in our fists together.

"I should probably go practice with Roxas now. I'll see you guys later."

I walked out of the room again to find Roxas waiting for me. He gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the next empty practice room.

**Roxas' POV:**

I took Naminé into the practice room after I had waited for her to come out after resolving the fight her friends were having. I really wanted to tell her how I felt about her and I was scared she'd reject me. Before she ran into me I had been talking to my cousin Sora. His advice to me was to get over the fear of being rejected and just ask her to homecoming tomorrow. I'm not as brave as he is so that's hard for me. It's like Sora was born knowing how to talk to girls. He and Kairi have been together forever and I can't even tell a girl she looks nice without my voice cracking.. This time I told myself I have to get over it and ask her. _It's now or never._

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's that?" she asked softly. I loved the sweet sound of her voice.

"Uh… I wanna know if you'd… uh… go to the homecoming dance with me tomorrow night?" I hesitated to ask. She stood there for a moment.

"Really? You wanna go with me?" she asked sounding excited.

"Yeah. I… um… really like you." I replied hoping it wouldn't freak her out.

"You do?!"

"Well yeah… I just don't exactly know how to show it I guess." I said looking away and rubbing the back of my neck. I was suddenly jerked back slightly when she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Yes, I'll go with you." She replied as she pulled away. "I just have one question though?" she asked in her sweet, timid way.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You said you liked me, so… I don't want to… um… well… does that mean as friends or… as a couple?" she asked.

I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I want it to be as a couple but I don't want to freak her out by moving too fast. What does she want?

"I'd like it to be as a couple… but if you don't want to that's okay. It's up to you." I replied.

"So you're asking me out?"

_Did I? I want her to be my girlfriend but I don't want to move too fast. I guess there's no harm in being a couple. She must like me. Why else would she be asking me this?_

"I guess I am." I replied.

"I'd love to." She replied as she hugged me again.

I hugged her back. I felt like I didn't want this moment to end. I had a feeling I've never felt before. Having Naminé in my arms was the best feeling I could ask for. I had a girlfriend back at South Destiny Isle but she couldn't compare to Naminé. As I stood there hugging her I had this urge to kiss her. I really don't want to move to fast but this feeling was unlike any other feeling I've ever felt before. Her head lay on my shoulder as she hugged me. I looked down at her and she looked up at me with a smile. I decided to try. Either one of two things would happen. One she'd meet me halfway and I'll get the kiss or two she wouldn't and I'd stop. As I leaned down she started to lean up, I placed my hand gently on her face and continued to lean down, she reached up and placed her hand on the back of my neck pulling me down to her, and our lips connected in an intense passionate kiss. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arixia's POV:**

I finished my weekend homework and looked at the time. It was 5:45. Just enough time to get ready for the homecoming dance. I don't even know why I was going. I didn't have a date. Selphie was going with Riku, and Naminé was going with her new boyfriend Roxas. I felt left out. I was the only one of my friends that was single. I didn't want to go to homecoming but Selphie and Naminé convinced me to. I got up and reapplied my make-up and went back to my room to put on my dress. It was a red silk spaghetti strap knee length dress that kinda fluffed at the bottom.

"Arixia, are you ready yet?!" My sister called to me from downstairs.

"Almost!" I called back.

"Well hurry up! I want to get there a little early." She replied as she walked into my room. She was wearing a black nylon halter with white stars on it that reached to mid thigh and black dress shoes. "You look pretty Arixia."

"Yeah thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"No really. I can't believe you don't have a date. Here let me fix your make-up a little." She offered.

"No, thanks. It's fine."

"You want to look good right? C'mon. I can make you look so good all the guys will want to dance with you. You do want Axel to notice you right?"

She's the only other person besides Selphie, Naminé, and Riku that know I like Axel.

"I don't think—" I started but she pulled me into the bathroom and applied more make-up to my face.

I looked in the mirror and thought it was too much, but she wouldn't let me take it off. She started to push me toward the stairs. Her boyfriend Zach was already down there. He looked up to see me walking slowly down the stairs and his jaw slightly dropped.

"Doesn't she look great?" Yuffie asked from behind me.

"Yeah she does." He replied. I blushed at his compliment.

We walked to Yuffie's green Ferrari and she drove to the school. As we got there I got out and went in leaving her and Zach alone. I walked into the gym and spotted Selphie and Naminé talking with Riku and Roxas. They came up and greeted me. Selphie was wearing a gold silk strapless full-length dress and Naminé wore a dress like mine only baby blue. I danced with them for a little while until a slow song came on and they went to dance with their boyfriends. I sat on the side watching all the couples dance. I felt really left out now. It was like everyone around me had a boyfriend and I was the only one who didn't. _I don't look any different to anyone. I'm just the same girl I am every day. No one even notices that I'm sitting by myself. No one cares. _I felt like crying, but I controlled myself. I knew that wouldn't make anything better. It would only make things worse for myself. I stopped feeling pitiful and glanced up to see someone standing over me.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his hand to me. I looked up and saw Axel smiling down at me.

"Sure." I replied softly as I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor.

**Axel's POV:**

I took Arixia's hand, led her to the dance floor, and placed my hand on her waist as we started to dance. I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it was going to explode. There was something about Arixia I just couldn't get out of my head. Her long brown hair, her golden eyes, the way her body is so fragile and flawless. Ever since I saw her on the first day of school I've wanted to talk to her. I never expected we'd get a duet together in choir. How is it that I can sing with her but I can't talk to her? She barely talks to me much either. Yet she was sitting alone.

"Where's your boyfriend?" I dared to ask.

"I—I don't have one." she replied.

"Really? How could you not?!" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just haven't found the right guy." She replied.

_I was sure she had a boyfriend. Who wouldn't want to go out with her? She's so perfect. Does that mean I could have a chance with her?_

"If someone asked you out what would you say?" I asked trying to hint at her.

"I don't know. It depends on the guy and the situation." She replied softly. It seemed like she was embarrassed.

"Well… uh…" I started to say. What I wanted to do was to kiss her and let that be asking her out but I didn't know if I should or not. I wanted to so bad. "Arixia, there's something I've been meaning to.." I couldn't finish it.

"Meaning to what?" she asked as the slow song stopped and we stopped dancing. Another song started.

I looked at her for an extended moment. She looked back at me. I went up to her and put my arm around her waist. She leaned against me almost as if it was automatic. Then she backed away from me, my arm still around her waist.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed embarrassedly.

I pulled her back to me willingly and kissed her passionately. It felt as if she had melted into my arms. I pulled away after a minute and looked down at her.

"I take it you'll go out with me?" I asked as she stood there staring up at me.

"Yes." She replied.

I kissed her again and pulled her closer to me as I wrapped my arms completely around her waist. She placed her arms around my neck and we continued dancing.

**Selphie's POV:**

I was dancing with Riku at homecoming and noticed that Arixia was sitting on the side by herself. I felt bad for her. Now that both me and Naminé had a boyfriend I can only imagine how she feels. Especially after the fight we had over her jealousy. I really wanted to go comfort her. I was about to when I saw Axel walk up to her. I watched as she took his hand and started dancing with him.

"Look!" I said to Riku. He glanced over.

"It's about time." He replied.

"What?!" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing."

"No, what do you mean?!"

"I'm not supposed to say anything. I promised." He replied.

"You mean Axel likes her?!" Riku didn't answer. "He does?!" I squealed.

"You didn't hear it from me." he replied.

I glanced back over there as the second slow song started. Arixia now had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist dancing just like me and Riku. After the song was over Riku led me off the dance floor.

"I'll be right back." I told him. I grabbed Naminé and led her to the bathroom.

"Did you see it?" I asked her.

"See what?"

"Arixia and Axel! They were dancing together as if they were a couple!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think he asked her out?" she asked.

"I certainly hope so." I replied as Arixia walked into the bathroom.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing." We replied.

"Okay… I know that means something. Anyway guess what?"

"What?" Naminé and I asked curiously.

"Axel just asked me out!" she exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Naminé and I replied as we smiled at each other.

"You'll have to tell us all the details later." I told her.

"Of course." She laughed. "We're still spending the night at your house right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Unless you want to spend time with your new boyfriend." I teased.

We laughed and walked back out of the bathroom. We rejoined our dates and continued on with the night. When the dance was over Riku led me to his car and drove me home. Riku got out and opened the car door for me. He walked me up to my door and kissed me. For a while we didn't pull away.

"I should probably go, Riku. I don't want either one of us to miss curfew."

"Okay." he smiled. I opened the door and walked in.

"And who was that?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see my brother.

"Jamie!" I exclaimed as I hugged him. He's twenty and he goes to Destiny Isle University on the other side of the island so I don't get to see him much. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came home for the weekend. Who was that you were just with?" he asked me.

"My boyfriend." I replied.

"Uh huh. And when do I get to meet him?" he asked.

The doorbell rang. I turned around and answered it to see Naminé and Arixia. I let them in.

"Later." I told my brother as I ran upstairs to my room with my friends.

**Author's Note: There. Now there's only two more couples left to put in fluffiness. lol. TidusxYuna won't be for a while, but now I'm gonna work on SoraxKairi fluff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **


	9. Big Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I own Arixia and Kaiyo (Kairi's older brother).**

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to be a little SoraxKairi fluff so enjoy and remember they are already going out so there's a lil more to it. I don't think I need to change the rating for this chapter but just be advised that there's a lil more than just kissing, but it's not porn or anything. It also has violence in it. If I'd have to change the rating for this chapter it would be for violence.**

Chapter 9: Big Trouble

**Kairi's POV:**

I was starting to get a little annoyed with Riku for not hanging out with Sora and I. Since he and Selphie started going out he's been spending all his time with her. Then at the homecoming two weeks ago I saw how happy he was with her and how happy Selphie looked. Ever since then I couldn't stop thinking about it. My life had completely turned around since I had the fight with Tifa. She and Vie were my enemies now. I wanted my best friend back. True that I have Sora and Riku, but it's not the same. I wish I could find the courage to talk to her. I keep thinking she'll just reject me and I wouldn't blame her after what I said to her. It was now the last day before thanksgiving break. I sat at lunch in silence and kept glancing over at Selphie. She and Riku were sitting together laughing at a different table.

"Hey. What's with you, Kairi?" I heard Sora ask me.

"Huh?" I asked snapping back into reality. "Oh nothing."

"Nuh-ah, don't give me that. What's wrong? You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm sorry. It's just… well I feel really stupid for the way I've been treating Selphie. I guess I want my best friend back. I think I'm kinda getting jealous of Naminé because she spends so much time with her." I replied.

"Why don't you just apologize?"

"It's not that simple, Sora."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it just isn't. I have a plan to apologize I just need to wait for a good time. I'm just not going to insult her anymore like I used to. I feel really bad for that."

"It's okay. I'm sure it'll all work out." He replied as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Yeah. You're right."

The bell rang for lunch to end. We got up and Sora placed his hand in mine. We walked to class together. PE was always dodge ball on Fridays so we were going to have fun. As we changed and got back to the gym the coach picked me and Tifa to be the captains. We picked our teams. I made sure to get Riku, Sora, Tidus, Axel, Selphie, and Arixia. I was going to pick my sister Naminé but Tifa called her. I didn't like being on the opposite team of my sister. Oh well I guess this could be fun. The game went for a long time. After a while it was down to me and Tifa. The coach blew his whistle and announced a sudden death round for us because we only had ten minutes left of class. We both walked to the middle of the gym where we were supposed to shake hands. Right. We then walked back about six feet where a ball was placed on the ground. We picked it up at the same time. She glared at me and I glared back. The whistle blew and Tifa and I threw our balls I dodged hers and mine hit her square in the chest. The whole class cheered for me as we went to the changing rooms. As I walked out of the girls' locker room and into the gym I saw Tifa flirting with Sora! I ran up to her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled.

"I'm just having a conversation." She stated coolly.

"Not with my boyfriend you're not!"

"Not for long."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't. No one will ever know." She replied as she started to walk away.

"You're just a boyfriend stealer because you're a slut who can't find her own man!" I screamed at her.

She came running back at me. Sora stepped in front of me and blocked her as she balled up her fist and threw it towards me.

"Don't touch her!" he replied. She glared at him and then at me.

"You'll regret this." she replied.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I snapped.

"Who said I was talking to you?!" she replied as she walked away.

"What do you think she meant by that?" I asked Sora.

"I don't know. Probably trying to scare us. It won't work with me."

"Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem." He replied as he quickly glanced around, took my wrist and pulled me behind the bleachers.

"What are you doing?" I giggled as he started to kiss my neck.

His mouth traveled to my lips and we couldn't pull away from each other. We continued making out as he unbuttoned my shirt a little and the bell rang for us to go to class. I pulled away from him out of breath.

"We need to get to class." I replied knowing that we still had a couple minutes and feeling like I wanted more.

"We still have a couple minutes." He replied as his hand traveled to my breasts and he continued to make out with me. I pulled him closer and allowed him to. After another couple of minutes he pulled his hand off and pulled away from me. "Now we should probably get to class."

I giggled as I buttoned my shirt back up and smoothed it out. Sora kissed me one last time and walked out from underneath the bleachers. I started to walk out and ran into him. I looked up and saw the coach glaring down at Sora. _Uh-oh. _Sora pushed me back underneath the bleachers and looked up at the coach.

"Fischer. Why haven't you left for class yet? Who was under there with you?" he asked.

"No one sir. I just—"

"Don't lie. Tell me who's under there with you or you'll be serving a detention Monday."

_No! I can't let Sora do this! It's my fault too. _I tried to get past him but he kept pushing me back. Finally I pushed him and came out.

"Miss Hakira. What a pleasant surprise. You two are aware that PDA is against school rules?" he asked as sternly.

"Yes, sir." We both replied.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to give you both a detention. The Monday after the break. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." We both replied again.

"Now get to class." He scolded as we started walking.

"Why did you come out like that?" Sora asked me as we left the gym.

"I wasn't going to let you get into trouble for something I was involved in." I replied.

"It was my idea, Kairi. You should've just let me handle it."

"No. I was part of it. If you're going to get into trouble for that then so am I."

"Okay. I just didn't want you to—"

"It's okay. A detention isn't that bad. It could've been worse."

"I guess you're right. See you after class." He replied.

* * *

It was now the middle of seventh period. I was finishing up my Spanish work and noticed Vie was bothering Selphie again. I wanted to slap her. Riku was gone for time being because he had been called to the office. Vie was throwing things at her and insulting her. She and Tifa were laughing their heads off. I sat there in silence wanting to do something. All of a sudden Selphie got up and ran from the classroom. I could tell she was in tears. I glared at Vie and Tifa.

"What did you do?"

"Like we'd tell you." Vie sneered.

"You guys are such bitches! How do you live even with yourselves?" I snapped back as I turned back to my Spanish.

"Aw, sticking up for the whiny little baby?" she stated sarcastically.

"Stop." I replied.

"I don't feel like it. Besides if everything goes according to plan Selphie won't have any friends by Christmas. She'll be so embarrassed she'll have to transfer schools."

"You won't touch her! I won't let you insult her anymore! I can't take it! You think because you're a senior you can do whatever you want! Well I'm here to tell you! When you get out of high school you're going to be the one everyone makes fun of! You're gonna be the one wishing you had friends! And someday you'll end up working for people like me so I'd keep my big mouth shut if I were you! All you'll ever be is a sluttish bitch!" I exclaimed.

Tifa got up from her desk and slapped me across the face. I jumped up and slapped her back. She started to pull my hair as I grabbed hers. The desk turned over as I threw her over it. We swung at each other and both hit each other's jaw. We fell to the ground and my lip was cut as it hit the corner of the desk. I jumped back up and continued swinging at her. I was about to hit her again when I felt someone pull me off her. I looked behind me to see Riku holding me back and looked back at Tifa to see her being held back by another boy in the class. We were fighting to get out of the grip so we could kill each other.

"Let go of me, Riku!" I yelled as I struggled to get back to Tifa.

"Stop it, Kairi!" He yelled back to me. "It's not worth it! That's enough!"

"What is going on here?!" The teacher yelled as she walked back in. Tifa and I stopped struggling. "Both of you to the office now!" We walked out of the classroom toward the office.

"This isn't over." She smirked as we walked in.

After a few minutes we were called into the principle's office. He lectured us and tried to get the story. In the end we both got ISS on Monday. _Great. What a good start to my Thanksgiving break. Now I have to look forward to ISS and detention when I get back. Oh well it was worth it to defend Selphie._ We were sent back to class. I don't see why considering we only had ten minutes left. Selphie was back in her seat and Riku was trying to comfort her. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face. I knew Riku had told her that I'd defended her. I sat down and tried to ignore everything. The bell finally rang. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door.

"Kairi!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Selphie. "I just wanted to say thanks. I don't know what you said when you defended me but thank you." She said as she walked past me.

I stood there for a minute and ran out of school. I started walking home when I heard a horn honk and my brother yell for me. He had pulled up beside me in his black Jaguar.

"Where's Naminé?" I asked him as I got in the car.

"She said she was walking home with a guy named Roxas."

"He's not just some guy, Kaiyo. He's her boyfriend." I told him.

"Yeah. Whatever." He replied as he took off.

I walked in my room set my stuff down and sat at my desk. I did my stupid weekend homework to get it out of the way. I finished and looked up at the clock. It was 5:15 and Sora hadn't called me yet. We were supposed to be going on a date tonight at six. I picked up my cell phone and called him.

**Sora's POV:**

I walked home by myself after school, because Roxas was walking Naminé home and Kairi got a ride with her brother. She didn't talk to me after school but that's okay because we had a date tonight I'd see her then. _What if she's upset with me for getting her into trouble? No she wouldn't be. She showed herself. I tried not to get her in trouble._ I walked into my house, went upstairs to my room and dropped my stuff on the ground. I lay on my bed and glance at the clock. 4:00. Two hours before my date with Kairi. I started to get ready and my mom came into my room in a panic.

"Have you seen your sister?" she asked me.

"No, I thought she was walking home with her friend today."

"Yumi's mother just called and said Kría isn't there. Yumi hasn't seen her since last period."

"What?! Where could she possibly be?!" I exclaimed.

"I have no idea." My mom replied as she started to cry. "I've tried everywhere I can think of."

"I'll call Roxas." I replied as I picked up my cell phone.

It rang twice and he picked up.

"Kría's missing. Have you seen her?"

"No."

"Mom's all worried and now that it's 4:30 and she's still not home I'm getting worried too!" I started panicking.

"We'll find her. I'll help you. I'm gonna go look around the school and you check the beach." He replied.

"Right." I hung up and ran out the door.

I ran to the beach and looked everywhere for her. I even went to the other island and searched the secret place, the shack, the cove, and the tree house. Still no Kría. I looked at my watch 5:15. Where could she be? She's only eight! As I was running back to the docks to go back to the main island my phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw it was Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi. I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel our date tonight."

"That's okay. What's going on?"

"Kría's missing. She never came home from school. I've been looking for over an hour now. I've checked the beach Roxas is checking the school."

"Okay. I hope you find her soon."

"Thanks I'll talk to you later."

"Do you need me to help?"

"I think we can manage. Roxas is helping too." I replied as I heard a beep on my phone. I glanced at it. Roxas. "Kairi, I have to go I'll call you later. Love you!"

**Kairi's POV:**

"Love you too." I replied as he hung up.

After Sora told me Kría was missing I started to get really worried. _What if Tifa's involved? No way. She wouldn't pick on a little eight year old. Would she? Oh no! _I grabbed my phone and ran out the door.

"I'm going out! I'll be back soon!" I called.

I took off running. _Sora said he checked the beach and Roxas is checking the school. What other place would she go? The park. I have a bad feeling I'm right about this. I really don't want anything to happen to Kría._ I ran to the park and saw Tifa and six other girls with her, one being Vie. Two of them had Kría pinned to the ground and one was hitting her as the others laughed. I filled with rage at seeing them hit an innocent eight year old girl.

"Does it really take seven girls to beat up an eight year old?" I insulted.

"You're just in time for the big finale." She replied.

"What are you talking about?"

Tifa signaled something to the girls and one took out a knife. She raised it as if she were going to stab Kría.

"No!" I screamed. The girl stopped and looked up.

"You care about this girl?" Tifa smirked.

"Don't hurt her! She's got nothing to do with us! If you want to continue our fight then go ahead but keep her out of this!" I exclaimed.

"You'll be her replacement then?"

"Yes! Just let her go! Please!" I begged.

She signaled something to the six other girls, they let go of Kría and ran over to grab me. I was forced to the ground. Kría got up and stood there watching.

"Kría! Get out of here! You're family's worried about you!"

I struggled to get the girls off me. I managed to get half of them off and struggled with the other three.

"If you don't get out of here we'll kill you too!" Tifa yelled at her.

Kría ran off as I was once again forced to the ground. Tifa came up to me and punched me in the face. She continued to hit me as I lay on the ground unable to move. After a while she took out a knife. I swallowed hard. My heart was pounding with fear.

"You should choose your battles more carefully. If you hadn't turned your back on me you wouldn't be in this predicament. You see when you turn your back on a Coyote there are serious consequences. You're biggest mistake was messing with the leader of the girls side! Me!" she smirked as she raised the knife and stabbed me in the shoulder. I cringed in pain as she stabbed me again. I could feel the blood staining my shirt and the intense pain in my shoulder. I tried to struggle but all I could do was lay there in pain and taste the blood in my mouth.

**Sora's POV:**

I had just gotten back to the docks on the main island and tied up my boat. I turned around and ran home. As I turned on my street someone ran into me. We were both out of breath. I looked up to see that it was Kría who had run into me.

"Kría!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. "Kría, what happened? Are you okay? Where were you? We were worried sick about you!"

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed. "But you have to help Kairi!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A bunch of high school girls are attacking her! They're gonna kill her!" She exclaimed.

"High school girls gonna kill Kairi?!" _Tifa. The bitch._ "Where is she?"

"The park." She answered.

"Run to her house and tell her brother then get home and stay home."

She nodded and took off. I ran toward the park. _Kairi, why? I told you we had it handled. Please be okay._ I got to the park and saw seven girls gathered around something. Two of them I recognized as Tifa and Vie. She had a knife raised. I ran up and grabbed her wrist.

"Stop!"

"Aww… now the boyfriend comes to the rescue." She said sarcastically. All of a sudden three guys were holding me back. I recognized one as Seifer. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have a back-up plan?" she smirked as turned back to Kairi.

"No! Don't touch her!" I yelled as I struggled to get free from the three boys holding me back.

"There's no point in trying to fight back." She laughed. "You're being held by the best of the Coyotes. The leader of the boys' side as well as 2NC and 3NC. There's no way you'll get free."

She turned back to Kairi and I watched as she stabbed Kairi in the side. I cringed. I tried to help and all I can do is sit here and watch as they kill Kairi in front of me.

"Let her go." I heard a voice demand behind me.

"And who the hell do you think you are?" Tifa asked.

**Kaiyo's POV:**

I started out the door to go hang out with friends. I closed the door and started to get in my car as I felt someone tap my shoulder I looked around to see a little girl about eight.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyingly.

"Are you Kaiyo Hakira?" she asked me.

"Depends on who's asking." I replied.

"I'm Sora's little sister, Kria. He sent me to get you because Kairi's in trouble at the park!" She exclaimed.

I got in my car and quickly drove to the park. I got out and ran to see seven girls surrounding Kairi and three guys holding back Sora.

"Let her go." I demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked me rudely.

"That's none of your business." I replied. "I said let her go."

"I don't have to listen to you! Just kill her already." She exclaimed as she turned to the other girls.

"Leave her alone!"

"You must be someone important if you care about her this much."

"I'd say a brother is pretty important." I snapped.

One of the guys that was holding Sora came up behind me and tried to grab me. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder. The two other guys came running after me. I roundhouse kicked one and punched the other in the stomach making him double over. I punched him again and pushed him to the ground. Some of the girls came after me with knives drawn. I knocked the knives out of their hands and pushed them away from me. They fell to the ground tripping over the guys and looked up in shock. There was only one girl hovering over Kairi. She took her knife and raised it. I ran over there as fast as I could and got in between the girl and my sister.

**Sora's POV:**

The guys who were holding me let go and ran for Kaiyo. He knocked them all to the ground and the girls came after him with knives. He somehow got them all to the ground without actually hitting them. I looked over at Kairi to see her barely conscious. Tifa's hovering over Kairi about to kill her. I started to run up to her and Kaiyo ran past me. He got in between Tifa and Kairi. I cringed and looked up to see that Tifa had stabbed Kaiyo in the arm. He pushed her away and took the knife from her.

"If you value you're life then leave now." He replied to her.

She got up and ran. The rest of the girls got up and ran as well. The guys jumped up and followed. I ran over to them.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied. "It's not that bad. How's Kairi?"

"We need to get her to a hospital." I replied.

A few minutes later the ambulance came and took her to the hospital. Kaiyo went with her. I ran all the way to the hospital. As soon as I could see Kairi I ran into her room. Her mom and her little sister Naminé were already there.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked.

"She's gonna be just fine." Her mom replied. "She'll just have to stay here for a couple days until we can get more blood in here system." I nodded and walked over to the side of her bed. Her mom and her brother and sister walked out and left me with her.

"Kairi…"

"Sora." she replied.

"Kairi, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sora. I volunteered for it."

"What?! Kairi, why would you—"

"I did it to save Kría. They were going to kill her because of me. I couldn't let that happen."

"You almost got yourself killed in the process! Next time please get someone to help. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much. If I ever lost you I'd die myself!"

"Thanks. I love you too. And next time I won't try and do it by myself."

I leaned down and kissed her passionately. We didn't pull away until the nurse came in and told me that Kairi needed to rest. I pulled away from her promising that I'd be back.

**Author's Note: There's chapter nine. Kind of boring but some of what happened will have a big part later on. I'm sorry for any confusion about the character Talitha. It is supposed to be Selphie's little sister and I guess I just had a blond moment when I made Sora say Kairi's sister Talitha. Grr… I hate when I do that. Anyway it is changed now so no worries anymore. Please review!**


	10. Thanksgiving Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I own Arixia and Kaiyo (Kairi's older brother).**

**Author's Note: First, I would like to thank all who reviewed. Secondly, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been trying to come up with a way to continue my Before Kingdom Hearts Story as well as trying to change The Other Side of Light into story format. So as you can tell I'm quite busy. Anyway here is chapter 10…**

Chapter 10: Thanksgiving Break

**Selphie's POV:**

I came back into the room after running out in tears because of what Tifa and Vie were saying. Normally I'd defend myself and snap back at them but they were really pushing my buttons this time. I just couldn't stand it. As I sat down in my seat I noticed that Tifa and Kairi were gone. I put my head down on my desk ignoring the whispers that were spreading through the classroom. I felt someone running their fingers through my hair and looked up to see Riku smiling at me.

"It's gonna be okay." he told me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You know why Kairi isn't here?" he asked me.

"I don't really care." I replied.

"Really? I should think you'd want to know that she was sent to the office for fighting with Tifa." he said.

"What?!" I exclaimed turning my full attention to him.

"Yeah. I came back in to hear the last part of a conversation before the fight started."

"What reason would she have to fight with Tifa?" I asked confused.

"Apparently she defended you."

"What?!" I asked again. This time unbelievingly. Riku had a serious look on his face. He wasn't going to say just kidding like I was expecting him too. "She was actually defending me?"

Riku just nodded. Kairi and Tifa came back in and sat down in their seats. I looked at Kairi and wondered why she would do something like that._I thought she hated me. Why would she start defending me now?_ The bell rang and she ran out of the classroom. I grabbed my stuff and ran out.

"Kairi!" I called after her. "I just wanted to say thanks. I don't know what you said when you defended me but thank you." I told her and continued running. I ran out of the school to one of the benches outside and sat down. _Did I do the right thing by thanking her? What if she expected that? What if she's laughing her head off right now? No. Riku said he heard her. Riku wouldn't lie to me. If Kairi really did defend me then I don't get her. She tells me she doesn't want to be my friend anymore and harasses me for a year then starts defending me? It just doesn't make sense._ I felt Riku's arms wrap around me as he sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Fine." I replied.

"You look confused."

"Well… I kind of am. I don't get why Kairi would just defend me out of the blue like that." I replied as I looked down.

"I don't know. Just don't think about too much. We've got the Thanksgiving break to look forward too."

"I know. And you still have to meet my brother." I told him.

"Yeah. Right. How old is he?"

"He's twenty and he goes to college on the other side of the island."

"Does he know anything about me?" he asked.

"Well, he was home the weekend of homecoming and he saw me kiss you on the front porch."

"He did?!"

"Yeah. But don't worry. He'll love you. Anyway I need to get home. See you later, Riku." I said as kissed him, got up and started walking.

"Do you want a ride home?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked to his car. We got in and he drove to my house. I looked around the driveway and saw my brother's Red Corvette in the driveway.

"Is that your brother's car?" Riku asked excitedly when he spotted it.

"Yeah. I thought he was coming home tomorrow though." I replied.

"Nice car." Riku commented.

"Hello?! Riku! Are you listening to me?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" he asked as he came back.

"Right. I see how much you care about me now." I pretended to start crying and opened the door. He grabbed my arm, turned me around, and kissed me. I pulled away. "Nope, that won't work. You care more about my brother's car then you do me." I said as I turned around and tried to keep myself from laughing.

"Oh no you don't! Come here!" He laughed as he pulled me back into the car. He kissed me and we didn't pull away from each other. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and continued to make-out with me as I reached my hand around the back of his neck. He kept his hands on my waist as he pulled me into his lap. I smiled and continued to make-out with him until we heard someone clear their throat. We stopped and looked up to see a guy about six foot, long brown hair, and brown eyes standing over us with his arms crossed. My brother. I quickly moved out of Riku's lap and got out of the car smiling nervously. Riku got out on his side and came over to the other side of the car.

"This must be Riku." he stated.

"Yeah. That's me. You must be Selphie's brother Jamie." Riku replied as he extended his hand to meet my brother.

"Pleasure." he stated coolly as he shook Riku's hand. "Now why, may I ask you, were you making out with my sister in our front yard?"

"Uh…" Riku smiled nervously. "I'm just gonna… yeah… see you later, Selphie." he replied as he turned to get back in his car. My brother grabbed his arm.

"You didn't answer me."

"Jamie, C'mon. It's not like it's entirely his fault." I pleaded for him to stop.

"I know that. Don't think I won't get onto you for it later!" he scolded me.

"Jamie! Stop it! It's not like you weren't ever caught doing that!"

"Yeah, well, mom isn't even home right now! I'm the one in charge and you'll listen to me!"

"You're not dad, Jamie! Stop trying to act like him!" I cried as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Just because he's not here anymore doesn't mean _you_ have to baby me!" He let go of Riku and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, Selphie. I guess I was just being overprotective. Please don't cry." He pleaded.

"Just don't get onto Riku for something like that when you just met him!"

"Okay, I'm sorry." He replied. "Won't you forgive me?" he asked. I nodded and turned to Riku. I took his arm and pulled him towards me.

"You want to stay for dinner?" I asked him.

"Uh…" he glanced at my brother. He nodded at Riku. "Sure. Just let me tell my dad."

He followed us into the house and called his dad. I was about to take him upstairs and my brother shook his head. I rolled my eyes and we stayed in the living room. My brother explained that mom went to Radiant Garden to visit my aunt who had cancer and that he was in charge. Then he left to go cook dinner. I sat on the couch with Riku for a few minutes until he broke the silence.

"You wanna practice?" he asked.

"Haven't we practiced enough lately?" I sighed.

"I didn't mean us." he replied.

"What are you talking about then?" I asked confused.

"I meant I want to hear your solo."

"No. I think you'll have to wait."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you want me to so I've decided I'm going to torment you." I smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smile as he started to tickle me. I laughed and he stopped for a minute? "Are you going to torment me still?" he asked.

"Yep!" I replied with a big smile.

I leaned back on the edge of the couch laughing my head off as Riku leaned over tickling me. He eventually stopped and asked me again. When I gave him the same answer he slumped and pretended to be sad.

"Now, I'm gonna be sad." He teased me.

"Oh yeah? I know a way to cheer you up without singing." I replied with a smile.

"How's that?" he smirked.

I pulled him closer to me until we kissed. I placed my hand on the back of his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. We continued to make-out until we heard a voice.

"Oooh! Selphie has a boyfriend!" the voice yelled out. I jerked up to see my twelve year old sister.

"Talitha!" I exclaimed. She smirked. "I thought you were at your friends house."

"Nope. Mom told me to cancel since she's not here this weekend. Does she know you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes mom knows! Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she teased.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at her.

"This_is_ the living room you know."

"And I said get out! Go to your room or something!"

"What's going on in here?" Jamie asked as he entered the room.

"Selphie wants me to get out so I don't see her and her boyfriend making out." Talitha replied.

"Selphie, you know that if you were there's not much I can do about it."

"I know." I replied.

"Well Talitha does have the right to come in the living room."

"Whatever." I replied as I rolled my eyes and sat back down with Riku. Jamie went back to the kitchen and Talitha left saying she was going to the beach. "Sorry. My sis—"

"I know. I have a younger sister too." Riku interrupted.

**Riku's POV:**

Selphie went up to her room and brought her game system downstairs. We played Guitar Hero until dinner was ready. We ate dinner and went back to our Guitar Hero tournament. She had just beaten me and we were now at a tie game. We were about to start a new song to be our tiebreaker and my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I looked to see Sora calling me. I told Selphie to hang on a minute and answered.

"Hey man. What's up?" I asked.

"I've got some bad news." he replied on the other line.

"What is it?"

"Kairi's in the hospital."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Is she okay?! What happened?!" Sora explained to me what had happened with Kría missing and Kairi getting stabbed. I stood in shock listening. _Kairi just got stabbed? How could this be?_ "Please tell me she's okay." I replied.

"Yeah. She's uh…"

"Sora. Is she or isn't she?"

"Well she's alive."

"I'm on my way." I replied as I hung up and turned to Selphie. "Sorry, babe. I gotta go."

"What happened? Who were you talking about?" she asked.

"It's nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing!"

I explained and she sank to the couch in shock. She immediately started to cry. I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm gonna go see her in the hospital, okay? I know she's not exactly your friend but she's still my friend and I hope you won't be mad at me for—"

"I want to go too." she interrupted me.

"What?"

"I want to go too. Take me with you." She replied as she turned to me.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. "Okay."

**Selphie's POV:**

I told Jamie I was leaving and Riku drove to the hospital. _Is she okay? Riku didn't give me a lot of details. I feel really bad about this. Why do I feel so bad? All Riku told me was that she was stabbed. Even though she isn't exactly my friend I still care about her. I mean she used to be one of my best friends. Why'd it have to be her? _I started to cry again as I had thoughts running through my head. Riku pulled into the hospital parking lot and looked over at me.

"Selphie, you don't have to go in if you don't want to." He told me.

"No. I want to." I replied as I wiped my tears and got out of the car.

We walked into her room to find her sleeping. She was on a hospital bed wrapped up like a mummy. I couldn't stand to see her like this. I burst into tears and ran out of the room. As I ran out I collided with someone. I looked up to see Sora.

"Hey, Selphie. Are you here to see Kairi?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. Please don't tell her I was here." I replied as I took off running again. I ran to Riku's car and got in. I laid down in the car and continued to cry. _What if this is my fault? What if it's karma? Even though I thanked her for sticking up for me I was still a little rude. What if this is a way of showing me its not good to be rude to people? But then wouldn't Kairi have had something happen when she dropped me? Or maybe this is her punishment for that? Oh no! Even if she is my enemy I don't want her to die! Please god! She's too good a person! Why her?! First my dad and now Kairi?! Why are you doing this to me?! Are you going to take everyone precious to me?! Please don't do this!!_ As I was crying I realized someone got in the car. At first I withdrew from them into myself until I felt Riku's gentle touch running his fingers through my hair. I relaxed a little and threw myself into him. I hugged him tightly as he embraced me back.

"Why…did it… have to be…Kairi?" I asked between tears.

"I can't answer that, Selphie." he replied as he continued to comfort me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been almost a week since Kairi was stabbed. I couldn't stop thinking about it. If she's not my friend anymore then why do I care for her so much? I didn't even know the whole story until just yesterday. Riku finally told me everything. How Kairi's brother, Kaiyo was hurt as well, what happened with Sora's sister, Kría being involved, and who did it. Tifa. I cried myself to sleep last night thinking that it was my fault. If I had just listened to Tifa then Kairi never would've been in this predicament. I spoke to Naminé last night as well and Kairi and Kaiyo are fine now. Kairi came home on Monday and she was good as new but I still felt like it was my fault. Of course my friends tried to talk me out of that but I couldn't help it. Anyway I had to try and get those thoughts out of my head. Today is Thanksgiving day! My brother went to his girlfriend's from college, my sister is going to a friend's house, and I'm going to Riku's because my mom is still in Radiant Garden visiting my aunt. Today is the first time that I'm even going to meet his family. I looked at the clock to see that it was 2:30. Riku was going to be here any minute and I wanted to look my best but not too formal. I put on my orange dress with white flowers on it and went to the bathroom to do my make-up. As I was putting on my eyeliner the doorbell rang.

"Selphie! You're boyfriend's here!" I heard Talitha call up to me.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back. As I finished I looked in the mirror for a second and turned around. Riku was standing at the door.

"Why do girls always have to spend hours getting ready?" he asked.

"Because we want to look our best." I replied.

He just rolled his eyes as I grabbed my purse and we started to walk out to his car. I noticed Talitha on the couch watching TV.

"Talitha, where's your friend?"

"She said I'll be coming over later."

"Really? And how are you getting there?" I asked skeptically.

"She said her brother is bringing her to pick me up." she replied.

"I can't leave you here alone." I stated.

"I'm almost thirteen! I'll be fine." She tried to reason. I turned to Riku.

"Riku, I can't leave her here alone. My mom would kill me."

"I understand." he replied.

"Did you just say Riku?!" Talitha asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"As in Riku Aiawa?" We nodded confused. "Amé is my friend. She said her brother is picking me up." I turned my look to Riku. He was just as shocked as I was.

"No one ever told me that." He replied. He took his phone from his back pocket, answered it, talked for a couple minutes and hung up. "That's really nice. I just now found out about this. My sister just called me and told me about it." he replied sarcastically.

Talitha came out to the car with us and we drove to Riku's house with Talitha in my lap since Riku's car is only a two-seater. Luckily we weren't pulled over in the ten minutes it took to get there. Talitha jumped out and ran up to greet Amé. I sat in the car looking at Riku's place. It was a lot bigger than mine. I felt a little out of place. He lives in the rich part of the neighborhood.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. I nodded guiltily. "Don't be. They'll love you." He smiled as he gently turned me to face him and kissed me.

We got out of the car and he led me up to the house. I could've fainted when I saw the inside. His house is enormous compared to mine! We walked into a hallway that led to a large living room. To the right were the stairs, to the left I could see a huge kitchen. As he gave me a tour I learned a guest bedroom and a bathroom were on the other side of the stairs, the formal dining room was just past the kitchen. He led me upstairs where there was the master bedroom two bathrooms, his room, his sister's room, two other bedrooms, and a game room that seemed even bigger than the living room downstairs. My eyes widened as we walked into the game room. There were two big screen TVs, every game system imaginable, a pool table, and a fool's ball table, with a big card table in the middle. Everything in his house was so fascinating. _No wander Talitha's never home much. She's always over here._ Then he took me to meet his parents.

"Your eyes got pretty big. Is my house really that amazing?" he laughed as we were walking down the stairs.

"It's just so big compared to mine. I mean it's like you have everything." I replied as I blushed.

"Well I don't know about that." He replied as we walked in the kitchen.

"Hello. You must be Riku's girlfriend. Selphie right?" a woman with dark hair and purple eyes greeted me. I nodded as I shook her hand. "I'm Riku's mother, Emi."

"Step-mother." Riku corrected.

"Don't be so rude, Riku." a voice said. I looked to see it belonged to a tall middle-aged man that looked almost exactly like Riku.

"Hello, Selphie. I'm Kitai, Riku's father." I smiled and shook his hand as well. "Welcome to our home." He greeted.

"Thank you." I replied. He turned to Riku.

"And you do know the rules about girlfriends?"

"Yes, dad. I know." He replied as he rolled his eyes and took my by the arm to leave for the upstairs game room.

"Do you not like her?" I asked.

"Who?"

"You're step mom."

"I don't know. It's just that she acts like she owns me. I only put up with her because she makes my dad happy. I refuse to call her mom, because when my dad first started dating her it was like my mom never existed. Amé was happier than I was about it. Of course she was only nine so it doesn't affect her as much. She was too young."

"Oh. My mom hasn't met anyone since my dad. Although it was only five months ago that he passed away. I really miss him. Thanksgiving and Christmas were his favorite times of the year."

"I really miss my mom too."

"How do you deal with it?" I asked him as my eyes began to water.

"Well… I guess I just remember the time I did have with her and the things she enjoyed. Like the fact that she loved thunderstorms. So now every time there's a thunderstorm I sit outside to watch it and remember her. My dad called her Arashi because she loved them so much. What's funny is that her first name was Ara and her middle name was Shika so if you take off the 'ka' part it was her name anyway." (A/N: If you didn't know Arashi means storm in Japanese.)

I smiled. "I see. I can understand that. It's just really hard for me right now because it wasn't that long ago. He promised me he'd always be there for me and he's not." I tried not to start crying again. Riku came up to me and hugged me close. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"He is still here for you. As long as you remember him he'll always be in your heart. My mom told me that before she left." He tried to cheer me up as we sat down on a couch. "Do you mind me asking how he died? You never told me that."

"No, I don't mind." I replied as I sat up and wiped my tears. "He died on the job."

"What did he do?"

"Remember the thing about the Chief of Police dying? It was all over the news and everything." He nodded. "That was my dad."

"Oh, Selphie, I'm so sorry."

"He was on a call and he turned his back at the wrong time. He didn't think the guy was armed."

"If I'd known you then I would've been there for you."

"Thanks." I replied as I wiped my tears again.

"Riku! Come eat!" We heard a voice call up the stairs.

"Coming!" Riku called.

We walked into the dining room to eat. It looked like they had everything you could possibly eat. We sat down and talked while we ate. It was funny seeing Riku's dad tease him about having a girlfriend. He reminded me a lot of my dad in a way. He started telling me embarrassing stories about when Riku was a child. As his dad was telling me I looked over at Riku and saw him blushing, which made me laugh even more. After a while his step mom brought in desert. There was pumpkin, pecan, butterscotch, apple and cherry. I helped myself to a piece of pumpkin. (A/N: I really do love pumpkin pie. It's my favorite) When we had finished desert I offered to help with the dishes but Emi insisted that I let her do it. Riku took me up to the game room again and decided to play a game of guitar hero since we never got to play our tiebreaker last Friday. He told me we both had to be on the same level. I agreed and he picked hard. At least he picked a song I could play on hard.

"I won!! I won!! I beat you at Guitar Hero!" I teased him.

"Yeah okay. Today you did." He replied.

"Are you embarrassed that you were beat by a girl?" I teased.

"No." he replied. "Because I have something better."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out some other time." he replied with a smirk.

"That's not fair! You tease me about it and you don't even tell me?! How dare you!" I pretended to look angry and pushed him to the couch. I turned around about to walk off. He grabbed me at the waist and sat me next to him.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked teasingly.

"Away from you." I replied smiling.

"Really? You want to get away from me that bad?" he asked as he left a trail of soft kisses starting from my collarbone and ending at my lips. He pulled away.

"No." I replied softly as I pulled him back into another kiss. We were so pre-occupied we didn't even hear someone come in.

"Eww!" we heard two voices. We stopped and looked up to see Amé and Talitha.

"If you don't like to see it then don't bother us." Riku replied.

"This is the game room, Riku. And besides you know the rules about girlfriends." Amé replied back.

"Yeah, and I'm not in my room am I? You want me to tell dad about your little incident with Erik the other day?"

"Okay. Fine. I'll shut up. Just don't tell dad about that please."

"You don't tell, I don't tell. Deal?" he asked her.

"Deal." She agreed as they left.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"I got her and her boyfriend making out in her room yesterday when my dad and Emi were gone." He answered.

"You're so bad. You know that's blackmail in a way right?" I teased.

"What are you gonna tell on me now?"

"No, of course not. It's actually kinds sexy." I answered as I kissed him again.

_Did I really just say that? Ever since I've started dating him I've become more outspoken. Is that a good thing? He is the one that said you'll meet new people and that high school will change your life. I'm glad I can spend my time in high school with him. Besides Arixia and Naminé he's become my best friend. I feel like I can tell him anything. How could I feel this strongly though? We've only been together a month! Is this what love feels like? I'm in love?_

**Author's Note: Uh... wow… I made that so much longer than I intended. Oh well. I hope it wasn't too boring. Next chapter I'm going to skip a few weeks and go straight to Christmas. Please Review!**


	11. The Best Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. I own my OC's which include Amé, Talitha, Arixia, Kaiyo, Emi, and Kitai.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Like I said before I'm skipping straight to Christmas so they've already been back to school and they're off again. hehe. Enjoy…**

Chapter 11: The Best Christmas

"I can't believe its already Christmas Eve and I still haven't found a present for Riku!" I told Naminé and Arixia as we were walking in the mall together.

"You're the one that put it off." Naminé stated.

"Yeah to get presents for you guys. What am I gonna do? I have to find something for him. Knowing him he's gonna get me something really good!"

"Okay. Just calm down. What stores does he like?" Arixia asked me.

"Well… he's at Hot Topic a lot and he seems to like the stuff there."

"There you go. Go in there and find something for him."

"Do you know how many different things are in that store?"

"Uh… yeah it's a store. It's gonna have a lot of things in it." she laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant." I replied as I laughed. "I mean how would I know what to get him in there?"

"Well you could just pay attention to what he's looking at and get that for him." She answered as she pointed at Riku and Sora in the store looking around.

"Oh my gosh!" I panicked. I turned around to run away but I was too late.

"Selphie!" he called to me. I turned around and pretended to smile.

"Riku, hey. Didn't expect to see you here." I replied as he walked up to me and hugged me. "Help me" I mouthed to my Naminé and Arixia. "I thought I wasn't going to see you until tonight." I said as we pulled away.

"Yeah. Well I'm just here getting last minute presents. I still need to get one for my sister." He replied.

"You're looking in here for your sister?"

"Yeah. It's pretty much the only thing Amé and I have in common. We both love this store."

"Oh really? What do you like in here?" I asked curiously.

"I like lots of stuff. Mostly the T-shirts and wristbands of the different bands and some of the anime stuff." He replied.

"I see. That's what I like about it too, except I can never find the key chain I'm looking for. I'm collecting them to put on my backpack and I can't seem to find the ones I want. Most of them are the chibi ones. I don't like them as much so I don't get those. The character has to look normal." I told him.

"I know what you mean. I've been looking for one of Sasuke from Naruto and I always see the chibis. It's annoying. That and I've been looking for a good wristband for a while now. Anyway, I suppose you're in the mall getting your last minute shopping done too right?"

"Yeah. I'm shopping with Rixi and Nami. I still got to get my mom and my brother a present."

"Well I gotta go. Apparently I'm supposed to take Amé and Talitha to the movies today."

"I'm sorry." I laughed. "See you."

"See you tomorrow." He replied as he kissed me and left with Sora. I turned to Arixia and Naminé.

"Did you see what he was looking at?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but we found something better." Arixia replied. I looked at her confused. She showed me a Sasuke key chain and a wristband with Riku's favorite band name on it.

"Thank you guys!" I squealed as I hugged them. I paid for them and we left. "I'm almost scared to guess what Riku's getting me. He's just so sweet."

"Yeah, same with Axel. I never figured he could be so romantic. I can't wait until tomorrow when we all get together for our Christmas." she replied as we walked into a restaurant in the mall.

"I know. Can you believe how perfect our freshman year has turned out?" Naminé replied as I ordered our drinks.

"What are you talking about Naminé?" Arixia asked. "This year has been far from perfect. Remember the cheerleader revenge?"

"And don't forget about the Fall Carnival. That was a disaster." I added.

"Well we can't have everything perfect. But I mean look at all the good things that have happened to us. I moved to NDIHS, we all made the dance team, we're all in choir and ended up with our crushes being our duet partners and then they ended up being our boyfriends! How much better can this year get?!" she exclaimed.

"You're right Naminé." I replied as our drinks were put on the table. I raised my glass to the air. "To our freshman year. The year we'll always remember!"

"To the best of friends!" Arixia raised hers.

"To life. May it be happy for all of us!" Naminé exclaimed as we hit our classes together and drank our sodas.

We paid for our drinks and left to meet Yuffie outside. We saw her waiting for us in her green Lexus. We all got in the backseat. She dropped off Naminé first and then dropped me off.

"See you tomorrow, Rixi!" I waved as I got out of the car and went into the house. As I walked in my brother was on the couch with a girl. They weren't just sitting either. I cleared my throat and Jamie looked up at me in surprise. "And you got onto me for that?" I teased.

"Uh… okay. Fine. You caught me doing it too. There's not much I can say to that."

"You mean I win this time?"

"Yeah you win. I can't argue." He smiled. "By the way, this is my girlfriend, Emily." He introduced the girl and turned to her. "Emily, this is—"

"Selphie. I'm his sister." I introduced myself.

"Hello." She replied. "May I ask what you guys are talking about? What can't Jamie argue about? I'm confused."

I laughed. "Well you see around Thanksgiving he 'caught' me and my boyfriend making out in the front yard. He was in charge at the time and tried to punish me for it. Now I've caught him." I laughed again. Emily started to laugh as well. "Are you staying for Christmas?" I asked when I had stopped laughing. Emily just nodded. "Not to be rude, but don't you want to spend Christmas with your family?" I asked.

"I don't exactly have a family anymore. I mean I do but I only have my aunt and she lives in Traverse Town. I lost my parents and my brother when I was six. My aunt raised me until I turned eighteen and kicked me out. Now I go to Destiny Isle University. It's like my only home." She answered.

_Oh my gosh! I'm sorry I asked! Poor Emily. _"I'm sorry. I bet Jamie told you about our dad."

"Yeah he did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I really miss him but I've found someone to help me get over it."

"You're boyfriend?" she asked. I nodded.

"You'll see him tomorrow along with my friends Arixia and Naminé as well as their boyfriends. We're having a family Christmas tonight at midnight and then a Christmas party tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun." She replied.

I stayed and talked for a while then went up to my room to wrap presents. By the time I was done it was five, which means dinnertime. I went downstairs to eat. After dinner my mom announced game time. We all sat around the kitchen table playing Monopoly. After hours of playing Talitha, Jamie, and I were the only ones left. My mom went bankrupt and gave everything to Talitha and Emily gave everything to Jamie. I owned all the railroads, Water Works and Electric Company, Kentucky, Illinois, and Indiana Avenue, Pacific Avenue and the other greens, as well as Boardwalk and Park Place. Talitha landed on Park Place with a hotel on it and couldn't pay so she gave all her stuff to me. Only Jamie and I are left. We took turns going around the board and paying each other rent. I landed on Go to Jail and he kept missing all my properties. I kept rolling hoping not to get doubles so I could collect money if he did land on my stuff. I rolled doubles on my third turn and landed on chance. I got the Go to Jail card. When I finally got out I rolled doubles three times and went back to Jail. Jamie kept landing on all my properties with hotels. Finally he landed on Pennsylvania Avenue and he couldn't pay it so I won. (A/N: That actually did happen to me in a monopoly game once. It was pretty funny.) We looked at the clock to see it was 11:45. We went to the living room and sat on the couch. My mom brought in cokes and we had a toast at Midnight.

"Time for presents!" She announced.

I ran to the tree and grabbed my pile and took it to the couch. I tore open the wrapping paper on a present labeled from Mom first. It was a pink DS with Brain Age and Mario Kart! The next present, from Jamie, was Brain Age 2 and an iTunes gift card. There was another present from my aunt in Radiant Garden. It was the complete box set of Inuyasha movies! The last present I had was from Talitha. I opened it and found two Tinkerbell T-shirts, and number sixteen of Fruits Basket manga book. I thanked everyone and went upstairs. I changed into my pajamas, laid down, and went to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around two the next day Arixia, Axel, Naminé and Roxas showed up. Talitha had gone to Amé's and we all played games until Riku came around dinnertime. We ate as soon as he showed up. We've all become really good friends since school started. The weekend after Thanksgiving we all went on a triple date. It was fun.

"Why were you so late, Riku?" Arixia teased him.

"Emi was making do a bunch of things before she let me leave." He answered.

"What are you her slave or something?" Axel joked.

"Pretty much." Riku replied.

"You mean you're serious?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah, she acts like I'm just a piece of shit that came along with marrying my dad."

"That doesn't seem right. She was so nice at Thanksgiving." I stated.

"She doesn't show it around other people. She's nice to me around my dad too, but as soon as my dad leaves…"

"What about Amé?" Roxas asked.

"She adores Amé. It's just me she hates." He replied.

"And your dad? Does he know?" I asked.

"He's so happy with her so I don't bother telling him."

"Maybe you should tell him. It wouldn't hurt if she doesn't treat you like she does Amé."

"Yeah, I guess." he replied.

"Anyone else want to open presents?!" Arixia randomly piped up.

We all laughed and went into the living room. We decided to open friends presents first and our couples' presents last. From Arixia I got an outfit that I'd wanted for a while. From Naminé I got number seventeen Fruits Basket manga. I looked around to see that Naminé and Arixia had opened there's and we thanked each other. Now it was time for the couples' presents. Riku opened his and was surprised to see the Sasuke key chain and the wristband.

"I've been looking everywhere for a wristband with this band on it." he replied. I looked up and smiled as I held his present in my hands. "Are you going to open mine?" he asked.

"Huh? … Oh! Yeah." I tore off the wrapping paper and stared down at it in shock. I nearly fell off the couch. There in my hands was a gold heart shaped necklace with diamonds in it. (A/N: Riku's rich. lol. ) _This is… no… is this real? I couldn't believe my eyes. _ I finally looked up at him. He was smiling. "Is this…?"

"Real? Yeah." he replied as he took it from the box and put it around my neck.

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed as I looked down at it. He nodded. "Riku! How did you…?" I was in shock.

"It doesn't matter how." He replied. "What matters is that you like it."

"I love it but I just… oh my gosh…it's had to have been expensive."

"Don't worry about that." He laughed.

"Do I really mean that much to you?" I asked as I started to tear.

"Yeah. I know it might be a little soon to say this but I've never felt like this about anyone. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. There's just something about you that I… well ever since you ran into me on the first day of school I couldn't stop thinking about you. You're my one and only. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

I blushed as tears of joy ran down my face. I threw myself into his arms and he embraced me. The others looked at us questioningly. We laughed and I showed them what Riku got me. Arixia and Naminé's eyes widened when they found out it was real. After our shock attack we played board games and had a DDR tournament. Axel took Arixia home around nine and Naminé and Roxas left right after them. It was just me and Riku left. We watched the first DVD of the Inuyasha movies and then Riku left around ten. I went back up to my room and flung myself on my bed. I looked down at my necklace and smiled.

_This has been the best Christmas. My freshman year has been the best!_

**Author's Note: Kind of boring at first I think but at least there's fluff! Next chapter is New Year's! Please don't forget to review!**


	12. New Year's Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to those of you that reviewed. Even though it's late… Happy New Year to all! By the way there are some serious language issues in this chapter as well as something… else, just to let you know. The situation is pretty bad but because I only hinted and there's not much detail I really don't see why I should change the rating. But just to let you people know. And now for Chapter 12… another new year… Enjoy…**

Chapter 12: New Year's Party

"This is Riku's house?!" Arixia exclaimed as Yuffie drove up.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"No wonder the New Year's party is at his house." Naminé stated.

"You girls better behave yourselves in there tonight. I heard Riku's parents aren't here and practically the whole school is in there." Yuffie told us.

"We will." We all replied as we got out of the car and went inside. There were already so many people here. This was completely different from when I was here at Thanksgiving. There were couples making out on the couches, some jocks were sliding down the banisters of the stairs racing, the preps were standing around talking and drinking from plastic cups. As we looked around someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me.

"You finally made it." Riku replied.

"Yeah." I flinched as something came flying at my head.

"Hey watch it!" Riku yelled to some guys playing catch. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. Are you going to let them do that?" I asked as I watched some guys race down the banisters.

"I don't really like it but there's not much I can do." he replied as he took me by the waist and showed me up the stairs.

In the game room there were people gathered around a Guitar Hero tournament and a DDR tournament. Some people were playing cards at the table. Some were playing board games on the floor. _All the mature people were up here apparently. Oops. My mistake there's a couple of people who aren't._ I thought as I spotted Tifa, Vie, and Garneta. As soon as they saw me they came walking up. Tifa was smirking. As she walked by she whispered in my ear.

"We will have our revenge on you yet."

"You can try." I replied to her. She just kept smirking as they continued to walk away.

"What was that about?" Riku asked.

"Nothing. They're just trying to threaten me again."

"Not as long as I'm around." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and led me toward one of the bedrooms. He opened the door and we saw a couple on the bed making out.

"Wrong room guys."

"We found the room first so go find your own." the girl snapped.

"This is my room."

"Dude, we found it first."

"No, I mean this is _my_ room." He replied gesturing toward the door. There was a sign that said "Riku's Room"

"Oh. Sorry." The guys replied as he took the girl out. I giggled at seeing Riku's reaction.

"What's so funny?" he asked me.

"You. I thought girlfriends aren't supposed to be in your room." I teased.

"I just wanted to let you see it and I'm glad we came in at the time we did."

As we left he locked the door from the inside and closed it.

"How are you going to get back in?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that." He replied.

We left to find Arixia, Naminé, Axel, and Roxas. We found them downstairs in the kitchen. We all stood around talking and laughing until Sora came down.

"Hey, Riku. Someone upstairs challenged you to Guitar Hero. He thinks he's better than you."

"What? Oh this I gotta see. I'll be back in a little while Selphie." he told me as kissed me then left with Sora. I put my drink down and followed them. We watched as Riku completely owned the challenging guy at Guitar Hero. We cheered him on and after a while Arixia grabbed me and took me by the arm and convinced me to karaoke with her. We sang Dancing Queen and left off the stage as all the music stopped.

"Attention everyone! There is now one minute till midnight!" the DJ announced as he turned on a screen behind him.

Everyone cheered and started counting down with the screen. Riku and I were standing in front watching it. Naminé and Arixia came up behind us Roxas and Axel.

"5! … 4! … 3! … 2!… 1! … HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted. Couples around the room kissed including Riku and me.

"We have now entered the year 2004!" Everyone cheered again. "Karaoke is open. Do you have any requests?"

"The girls that were just up there!" someone yelled up to him.

Arixia and I looked at each other nervously. We convinced Naminé to join us. She suggested a song to sing and Arixia told us to follow her as we danced to it. All three of us stood up and told him what song to play. Arixia took charge as the song started.

_[Arixia  
Let's go Girls. _

_[Selphie  
C'mon_

_[All  
I'm going out tonight  
I'm feeling alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise  
Really raise my voice  
Yeah I wanna scream and shout  
_

_Ah  
No inhibitions  
Make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

_Oh oh oh  
Go totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts  
Short skirts  
Oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah  
Doin' it in style_

_Oh oh oh  
Givin' the action  
Feel the attraction  
Color my hair  
Do what I dare  
Oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah  
Feel the way I feel_

_[Naminé  
Man I feel like a woman_

_[All  
The girls need a break  
And tonight we're gonna take it  
A chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance  
We only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hand down _(Arixia and Naminé took there hair out of their ponytails and shook it)  
_The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and  
_

_Oh oh oh  
Go totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts  
Short skirts  
Oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah  
Doin' it in style  
_

_Oh oh oh  
Givin' the action  
Feel the attraction  
Color my hair  
Do what I dare  
Oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah  
Feel the way I feel_

_[Arixia  
Man I feel like a woman_

_[All  
Oh yeah  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
Fun fun  
_

_Oh oh oh  
Go totally crazy  
Forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts  
Short skirts  
Oh oh oh  
Really go wild yeah  
Doin' it in style  
_

_Oh oh oh  
Givin' the action  
Feel the attraction  
Color my hair  
Do what I dare  
Oh oh oh  
I wanna be free yeah  
Feel the way I feel  
Way I feel_

_[Selphie  
Man I feel like a woman_

_[All  
Oh oh yeah  
Go totally crazy  
Can't you feel it?  
Come come come on baby  
I feel like a woman_

As we finished singing we realized that everyone upstairs had come over to watch us. Applause filled the room as we stepped down blushing thinking about at how many people had actually seen us.

"You were great." Riku told me as he came up to me.

"Thanks. It was a little embarrassing to tell you the truth." I replied.

"You had fun didn't you?" he asked.

"Well yeah. It's just that I was a little nervous, especially since just about everyone in the room was watching us."

"I guess you guys were just that good." He smiled.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go back downstairs and get my drink. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." he kissed me as I left to go downstairs.

**Kairi's POV:**

"What's wrong, Kairi? You've been spacing out all night" Yuna asked me.

"I just miss my best friend. Selphie and I used to do everything together and when I got into high school I started hanging out with Tifa and Vie. It's like I became a different person. I'm not mean like that."

"I know what you mean. I follow them around and everything because their like my only friends. If you can even count them as friends. I don't make fun of people though. Sometimes I wanna just slap them for the mean things they say." She replied.

"You don't like hanging around them either?" I asked.

"No. Everything they do is wrong. I mean you found out the hard way that Tifa's in the Jaguars. I knew from the beginning because she asked me to join."

"How can you still hang around with them if you're not in the gang?"

"Same way you aren't. Yuffie picks the cheerleaders not Tifa."

"You're right."

"Uh… Kairi, isn't that Selphie's drink?" she asked pointing in the kitchen.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked in the kitchen to see Tifa and Vie put something in a drink sitting on the counter. It had Selphie's name on it. "Hey!" I yelled as I went in there. "What are you doing?"

"Getting our revenge. What does it look like?" Tifa smirked.

"What did you put in her drink?"

"Why does it matter to you? You're not part of our group anymore."

"Yeah and I'm proud of it!" I snapped back.

"C'mon Yuna, you shouldn't be talking to her." she said as she took Yuna's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" she replied as she jerked out of her grip.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. I'm going to stay with Kairi. She's more of a friend then you guys will ever be!"

"You're leaving the group too?!"

"Yeah I am!"

"Fine! We don't need either one of you!" she snapped as she stomped of with Vie. I turned back to Yuna.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replied.

We turned around to see Selphie come downstairs and pick up her drink.

"Selphie! No! Don't drink that!"

"What?!"

"Tifa and Vie spiked it with something."

"What is this? Part of your plan to get back at me as well?" she snapped.

"No. I'm so—"

"Forget it Kairi. I don't get you. After being my best friend for years, you drop me and make fun of me for a whole year and now you're sorry? It doesn't work that way."

"She's telling you the truth!" Yuna replied as she came up behind me.

"You're in the group too! Why should I care what you say?" she replied as she started to drink from her glass.

"No! Selphie! Please!" I tried to grab it from her but she just pushed me back and drank from it.

"Stop acting, Kairi! You're not my friend anymore and I've gotten through just fine without you! I don't need you're help!" she stated as she left the kitchen.

"This is not good. I don't know what they spiked her drink with but I know it's not good. I need to tell Riku." I said as I turned to Yuna. "Will you keep an eye on her while I find Riku?" I asked her.

She nodded and followed Selphie as I left to find Riku. I started up the stairs and found Selphie passed out at the top. _This is really not good._ I ran to the game room and found Riku playing Guitar Hero with someone.

"Riku!" I exclaimed. "Riku, you have to come with me now!"

"What are you talking about, Kairi?"

"Selphie's in trouble."

He stopped playing and looked at me. He took the guitar off his shoulder and followed me.

"What happened?" he asked as we left the game room.

"Her drink was spiked with something. I tried to stop Selphie from drinking it but she wouldn't listen to me. And when I came to get you I found her passed out at the top of the stairs…" I trailed off as we got to the top of the stairs and Selphie wasn't there.

"What about her passed out at the top of the stairs?" he asked.

"She was just here!" I looked around and saw Yuna sitting on the floor against the wall. "Yuna! What happened?"

"I was watching over her and someone came and took her. I tried to stop them but he just pushed me aside. My head hit the wall."

_Oh no! Who would take her? I don't want to know what they'll do with her! And this is my fault. I should've found someway to stop her from drinking it!_

I looked up to see Riku opening all the doors upstairs and looking in them. I got up and opened the door nearest me. As I looked in I saw Selphie lying on a bed with a guy sitting on her knees. He was leaned over her kissing her neck. She was smiling!

"Riku…" I heard her mumble.

"Riku! In here!" I exclaimed.

**Riku's POV:**

I ran in behind Kairi and grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt jerking him off Selphie. I threw him into the wall still holding his shirt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!"

"I'm just doing what someone told me too. I didn't know."

"Sure you didn't! Do you even know who I am?!"

"Yeah I do. You're Riku Aiawa, the Blitzball Captain."

"Exactly. Do you expect me to believe that you didn't know Selphie Tilmitt was my girlfriend?!"

"Okay, okay. I did know. I was just doing what I was told."

"Next time you better watch who you're messing with!"

"Okay." The guy replied.

"What did she drink?"

"… …"

"Answer me!" I exclaimed as I threw him into the wall again.

"The drug."

"The drug? What drug? Don't tell me you mean _the_ drug?" He nodded. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Did you put it in her drink?"

"No! I didn't! I swear!"

"Tell me who did!" I demanded.

"I—I—I can't."

"If you don't tell me now, I'll kill you!" I yelled as I slammed him into the wall again.

"Tifa Lockheart and Vie Ivins!" He blurted out.

"Dammit!" I looked back at the guy to see him cringing as if I'm about to hit him. "If I ever catch you with Selphie again I will make you wish you were never born!" I let go and he ran out of the room. I walked over to Kairi and Selphie.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Well, she's not herself."

"I figured that."

We heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Arixia and Naminé running in.

"What happened?!" Arixia exclaimed.

"Tifa. She spiked her drink with _the_ drug." I replied.

"Oh no!" Naminé gasped.

"She tried to have someone take advantage of her but Kairi warned me before he got too far."

"She can't go home like this. Her mom would never let her see Riku again." Arixia stated.

"Naminé, call Selphie's mom and tell her that you're having a sleepover after Riku's party and you want Selphie to be there. I'm pretty she'd go for that." Kairi said.

"But wouldn't her mom think it's weird that Selphie's not calling?" she asked.

"Tell her… that it's a surprise to Selphie and you wanted to ask her."

"Good idea!" Arixia exclaimed.

"Thanks, Kairi."

"She's not really staying at our house."

"What? Then where…?"

"She's gonna stay here with you."

"If her mom ever found out that Selphie stayed here—"

"Then we won't tell her. Right girls?"

"Right!" Naminé and Arixia agreed.

"Then it's agreed. Trusting that you won't take advantage of her." Kairi stated.

"Of course I won't! You know I'm not like that, Kairi!" I exclaimed.

"I know, Riku. I'm teasing." She giggled.

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?" Naminé asked.

"My dad and Emi will be coming home tomorrow morning around nine. If they find out that I had a girl stay the night in the house, I'm in big trouble."

"Naminé, you stay here too. Then you can tell your dad that they fell asleep in here before the party ended and you didn't want to wake them."

"That might work, but what about the fact that Selphie's under the influence of the drug?"

"He doesn't have to know about that. She should be better tomorrow except for maybe a headache."

"Right. Thanks, Kairi. You know you really should let Selphie know that you're sorry for what you did."

"I will. I have to get her attention. She won't listen to me right now. I will soon. I have a plan."

"I should probably go announce the end of the party." I said as I looked at my watch. "It's already 1:30. I know some people have a curfew around 2. I'll be back later."

After I told the DJ to announce the end of the party most of the people went home. There were only a couple people left. I tried to tell them the party is over but they kept saying their curfew isn't until 3. Sora came up behind me and helped me get them out. Then I said bye to him and went back up to Selphie. Arixia had left and only Naminé and Kairi were left.

"What are you gonna tell mom?" I heard Naminé ask as I walked in.

"That you're staying at Arixia's house."

"Thanks." Naminé replied as they hugged.

"I guess I'll see you later, Riku. Take care of her okay?"

"Of course. If I ever get the chance to get back at Tifa I'm gonna take it." I replied.

"Riku… you know you're not that type. See ya."

"See ya." I replied as she hugged me and left. I sat in the room talking to Naminé for a while until we fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selphie's POV:**

I opened my eyes and looked around. _I'm not at home. Where am I? _I jerked up and panicked. My head was pounding like someone had hit me with a club. _What happened last night? Okay… calm down. What's the last thing you remember? Arixia, Naminé and I sang karaoke after the countdown and I went downstairs to get my drink. Kairi and Yuna were talking to me and the last thing I remember is telling her off and taking my drink. That doesn't make sense. Unless… No! _I looked around again. _I don't recognize this room! Oh no! _

"You're awake? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Riku.

"What happened last night? The last thing I remember is telling Kairi off. I can't remember anything after that."

"That's because someone spiked your drink with the drug."

I gasped.

"Nothing happened. Someone told me about it and I got in here before he did anything." He replied. "Naminé called your mom and told her you were going to stay at her house for the night."

"Oh, thanks. My mom wouldn't let me come back over here if she knew. She probably wouldn't even let me explain."

"I know, that's what Arixia said. I'm just so glad someone told me. I don't want to think about what would've happened."

"Thanks, Riku." I hugged him.

_Now all I have to do is make sure my mom doesn't ever find out about this.  
_

**Author's Note: Wow. Long chapter. Anyway the next chapter will be the Spring concert. Please review.**


	13. An Unexpected Surprise and The Concert

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that have reviewed. This chapter will have a lot time period changes and a lot of singing in it considering that it's the spring concert near the end. It will be a long chapter though. Probably my longest chapter. Anyway here we go… on to chapter 13. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 13: An Unexpected Surprise & The Concert

"And now Selphie Tilmitt singing Part of Your World from The Little Mermaid."

I walk out on the stage, take the microphone and look up. I'm about to sing when everyone is suddenly laughing at me. I look at them confused not knowing what's going on. I look down and see that I'm dressed in my underwear! I run off the stage and trip. I realize I'm going to land face first.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slapped my alarm and jerked up out of bed. For once I'm glad my alarm woke me up. I pulled the covers back and got out of bed. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I'm wearing my Tinkerbell pajamas. They're blue with gold and blue stars and the Japanese kanji for magic on them. (A/N: I really do have pajamas like that. They're really cute.)

_Why did I have a dream like that? Am I really that afraid of the concert? It's months away. I should be concentrating on other things right now._ I take a deep breath and start my morning routine. _I still wanna know why all my dreams have been bad lately. I'm just glad it wasn't one of __those__ dreams. Most of the time it has to do with what happened at the New Year's party. I still haven't told my mom about that and I don't plan to for a long time. Nothing really happened so why should I tell her? It's already February anyway. Yeah, I really should get that off my mind. Today is Friday February 14__th__. It's been over a month. Wait! February 14__th__?! Valentine's Day?!_

I run to my calendar to check. Sure enough I'm right. Today is Valentine's Day. I hurry to finish getting ready. Just as I finish with my make-up I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and open the door.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Riku said as kissed me.

"What so I don't look beautiful other days?" I teased.

"That's not what I meant." He replied.

"I know. I'm just teasing." I laughed.

"Are you ready? I want to get to school early today."

"Sure. Just let me get my bag." I replied as I ran upstairs.

"Selphie, aren't you going to— oh hello Riku." my mom came in as I was running back down the stairs with my bag.

"Morning, mom."

"Morning, Selphie, Riku. Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" she asked.

"Well I can eat at school. Riku said he wants to get to school early today." I replied.

"Oh really?" she asked skeptically as she smiled.

"You can trust me Miss Tilmitt." Riku laughed.

"I know I can." She laughed. "You kids have fun." She called as we left.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" he asked.

"It's Valentine's Day. What do you think?" I asked sarcastically as I smiled.

"It's Valentine's Day? Oh no. I completely forgot about that!" He exclaimed as he pulled into a parking space at the school.

My jaw dropped as I looked at him in shock.

"Fine! Some boyfriend you are!" I stated playfully as I started to get out of the car. He pulled me back and pulled me over the gearshift into his lap.

"You think I'd actually forget?" He asked.

"I didn't think you did." I laughed.

"Oh so you planned for me to do this?"

"Mm hmm." I smiled.

"Fine then." He pretended to be mad.

I sat up in his lap and kissed him. He didn't return it. I tried again. Still he didn't return it. I sighed and started to get out of his lap. He wouldn't let me. He leaned down and kissed me. We didn't pull away from each other until we heard someone clear their throat. We looked up to see the principal of our school looking at us. I immediately left Riku's lap.

"Just because it's Valentine's Day, does not mean that PDA isn't against school rules. Are you aware that I could send you to ISS for that?"

"Yes, sir." We both replied.

"I'm going to be generous and let you off this time but don't let me catch you again. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." We both replied.

He left and we both burst out laughing.

"Not what I had in mind." Riku laughed.

"I figured." I replied. "Let's just get to school before we're late."

"It's only 7:30. We have plenty of time." He replied.

"And exactly what did you have in mind?" I asked skeptically.

"Nothing. Let's just get to school." he replied laughing.

"You're impossible." I laughed.

"You know you love it." he teased.

"Fortunately for you." I replied teasingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning went by a lot faster than I expected it too. It was already lunch time. Riku walked me to the cafeteria and said he was going to go sit with the guys today.

"Riku… why today?" I asked him.

"I'll make it up to you." he replied.

"How is that? You won't sit with me at lunch on Valentine's Day."

"You'll see. Don't worry." he replied as he kissed me and left to sit with the guys.

_Yeah right. Thanks Riku. That's just great. My own boyfriend doesn't want to sit with me at lunch. At least I know he's going to make it up tonight on our date. I guess I can't blame him for wanting to sit with his friends. He has been sitting with me for over a week now. I can't tell him to stop hanging out with his other friends._

"Riku not sitting with you either?" Arixia asked as she sat down next to me.

"No. He said he wanted to sit with the guys today." I replied.

"Same here." Naminé said as she sat down. "Isn't it just great? Our own boyfriends won't sit with us on Valentine's Day."

"I know, but I guess I kind of understand. I mean they don't sit with the guys much anymore. You can't really blame them. Can you?" I asked.

"I guess not." Arixia replied. "But does it have to be today of all days that they decide to sit with the guys?"

"There's not much special about it. Yeah it's Valentine's Day but it's not that special. Besides don't you think they'll make it up tonight? I'm sure you guys have plans right?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah." Arixia and I replied.

"Arixia Kisaragi!" someone called out.

"Here!" she answered. Someone came over and handed her half a dozen carnations. She squealed. "They're from Axel."

"Well of course. You know I completely forgot about carnations. I even got one for Riku last month and I still forgot about them." I giggled.

"Naminé Hakira!" the girl came back to the table and handed her the same.

"Roxas."

"Where's yours Selphie?"

"I don't know. Knowing Riku he probably forgot about it. He can be absent minded sometimes." I laughed. "It's okay though. I don't mind."

The bell rang and we walked out of the cafeteria. Riku came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me to walk me to history. I smiled.

"Where's my carnations, Riku?" I pretended to be hurt.

"I'm sorry. I must have forgotten. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

"Yeah. It doesn't really matter. I'm just teasing you." I replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally choir had come. Mr. Lantz told us not to go into the practice rooms yet because he had an announcement to make. We all sat down and waited for him to tell us.

"As you know the concert is next month. I hope you've all got your solos down and your duets sounding excellent. This month I'm going to be coming in the practice rooms to listen to the progress you have made. This year South Destiny Isle High School has challenged us to a singing competition. They have just as many people in their choir class so there won't be that many. I just wanted to let you all know. Please don't stress over it. I'm sure you'll all be great. You may go practice now."

Riku and I got up and started towards the practice rooms.

"I haven't really been practicing my solo lately since it got changed. I think I need to work on that. Would you mind?" I asked him.

"Of course not." he replied as he kissed me and we went into separate practice rooms. I sat down in one of the chairs for a minute.

_A competition between North and South Destiny Isle High Schools? As if I wasn't scared of the concert already. And now there's more pressure! Why? I can't just drop out now. I have to deal with this as it comes. The teacher's right. We'll all be great._ I took a deep breath and started to sing my new solo.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the_—"

Someone knocked at the door. I answered to see Akemi from the dance team. She was holding carnations. Akemi's in every club imaginable so I'm not surprised she's in FCCLA as well.

"You're Selphie Tilmitt, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's me." I replied.

"These are for you." she said as she handed me the carnations and left.

_For me? I thought that…_ I looked down at the message on them.

_Selphie,  
You're so beautiful  
and you have a great personality  
You mean so much to me  
Here is a dozen carnations for  
the dozen things I love about you  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
Love,  
Riku_

I smiled broadly and hugged them. I could feel heat rising from my face. _He did remember. He just didn't want them delivered at lunch. The little sneak. I love him. He can always make me smile._

"Don't crush them now." I heard Riku laugh behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against the wall. I gently set down the carnations in a seat and threw my arms around him.

"Thanks! It was so beautiful. I love what you wrote."

"I hoped you would."

"You always know how to make me smile no matter what kind of mood I'm in"

"That's what boyfriends are for." he smiled as he kissed me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked downstairs in my uniform and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. My mom was already making it.

"Good morning, Selphie." she greeted me.

"Morning, mom." I replied.

"You know, you certainly have changed a lot. I used to have to go back in your room more then ten times to get you out of bed and now you're getting up earlier."

"I guess I kinda look forward to school now. This year has been the best. I don't really want it to end."

"See. You're father was right. High School isn't something to be scared of is it?"

"No. I still miss him though."

"I know sweetheart. So do I." she replied as she put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. As I finished eating the doorbell rang. I jumped up and answered it.

"Bye, mom!" I called as I was about to walk out the door.

"Bye, Selphie! Wait! What time is your concert? That is tonight isn't it?" she called.

"Yeah it starts at six!" I called back.

"I'll try my best to be there."

"Okay. Love you!"

"Love you too!" she called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Today is a free day since tonight is the concert. You don't want to lose your voice. Anyway I hope you all are looking forward to it just as much as I am. Make sure you're here by 5:15 tonight. We need to be ready before it starts. Make sure you bring nice clothes. Girls, that means a dress no shorter than to the knees and Guys that means slacks and a nice shirt. Preferably a tie as well."

"Uh… Mr. Lantz… We have dance team practice after school and that doesn't end until 5:30." Arixia called out.

"Then just make sure you're here right after that."

"We have blitzball too." Riku called out.

"Same to you guys then. Enjoy you're free day." he replied as he left for his office.

Riku and I went into a practice room. I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this."

"Do what? The concert?"

"Yeah. I'm not ready. I'm so scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I have stage fright I guess. I already had it and now SDI will be here too!"

"Don't worry about that." he told me. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thanks, but that's not what I'm afraid of. There's going to be so many people there."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'll be with you." He replied as he hugged me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, this concludes dance team practice. See you at the game Friday night."

We went to the girls' locker room and changed into our clothes for the concert. Arixia, Naminé, and I walked into the band hall at 5:45 to see the guys already there. Only 15 minutes until it starts.

"South Destiny Isle is first so you have some time to relax. I want you all to know that this is not as big a deal as it may seem. The point is to go out there and have fun. I'm sure you'll all make me proud. And one more thing before we start. Some of the songs require other lines like for instance Riku's solo from Aladdin. I'll need the guys go out there with him and sing those parts and the girls the same." Mr. Lantz told us. We all agreed.

At 7:15 he came back in and announced it was our school's turn. We all gathered around and he said it would go in alphabetical order for solos and then we'd sing the duets. That means Riku is first.

"Welcome to everyone here. It is now North Destiny Isle's turn. First we have our solos and then our duets. Some other students will come out and help in some of the songs. Please enjoy our concert. Our first soloist is Riku Aiawa singing One Jump Ahead from Disney's Aladdin.

"Good luck." I told him as I kissed him. Riku walked out on stage as Sora, Roxas, Arixia and I followed to fill in the other parts.

_[Riku  
Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
(That's Everything!)  
One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_[Sora, Roxas  
Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! _

_[Riku  
Just a little snack, guys _

_[Sora, Roxas:  
Rip him open, take it back, guys_

_[Riku  
I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Abu!_

_[Sora, Roxas:  
Who?_

_[Selphie, Arixia:  
Oh it's sad Aladdin's hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime  
I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

_[Riku  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!  
One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_[Sora  
Stop, thief! _

_[Roxas  
Vandal!_

[Arixia  
Outrage!

_[Selphie  
Scandal!_

_[Riku  
Let's not be too hasty _

_[Selphie:  
Still I think he's rather tasty_

_[Riku  
Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along_

[Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Arixia  
Wrong!

_[Riku  
One jump ahead of the hoofbeats _

_[Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Arixia  
(Vandal!)_

_[Riku  
One hop ahead of the hump_

_[Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Arixia  
(Street rat!) _

_[Riku  
One trick ahead of disaster _

_[Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Arixia  
(Scoundrel!)_

_[Riku  
They're quick, but I'm much faster _

_[Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Arixia  
(Take that!) _

_[Riku  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump _

Applause filled the room as we left the stage. "Thank you. Next is Roxas Fischer singing I Wanna Be Like You from Disney's The Jungle Book."

_Now I'm the king of the swingers  
Oh, the jungle VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me  
I wanna be a man, mancub  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other men  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around! _

_Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be human too _

_Gee, cousin Louie  
You're doin' real good  
Now here's your part of the deal, cuz  
Lay the secret on me of man's red fire  
But I don't know how to make fire  
Now don't try to kid me, mancub _

_I made a deal with you  
What I desire is man's red fire  
To make my dream come true  
Give me the secret, mancub  
Clue me what to do  
Give me the power of man's red flower  
So I can be like you  
You!_

_I wanna be like you  
I wanna talk like you  
Walk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
Someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like you  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me!_

Again applause filled the room. "Thank you. Sora Fischer singing I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Disney's The Lion King. With the help of Roxas and Riku."

[Sora  
I_'m gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware! _

[Roxas  
_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts  
With quite so little hair _

[Sora  
_I'm gonna be the mane event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR  
Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

[Roxas  
_(You've rather a long way to go, young master,  
if you think...) _

[Sora  
_No one saying do this _

[Roxas  
_(Now when I said that, I -) _

[Sora  
_No one saying be there _

[Roxas  
_(What I meant was...) _

[Sora  
_No one saying stop that _

[Roxas  
_(Look, what you don't realize...) _

[Sora  
_No one saying see here _

[Roxas  
_(Now see here!) _

[Sora  
_Free to run around all day _

[Roxas  
_(Well, that's definitely out...) _

[Sora  
_Free to do it all my way! _

[Roxas  
_I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart _

[Sora  
_Kings don't need advice  
From little hornbills for a start _

[Roxas  
_If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out!  
Out of service, out of Africa  
I wouldn't hang about  
This child is getting wildly out of wing _

[Sora  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standing in the spotlight! _

[Roxas  
_Not yet! _

[Roxas, Riku  
_Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling _

[Sora  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king!  
Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

Applause. "Thank you. Kairi Hakira singing Best of Friends from Disney's Fox and the Hound."

Kairi walked on the stage and went up to the microphone.

"I know I'm supposed to sing Best of Friends but I won't be singing that tonight." _What is she doing?_ I thought. "I have an apology to make to someone that I have been very cruel to. She knows who she is. So instead of singing Best of Friends I want to apologize to this person with the song Reflection from Disney's Mulan. _Is she talking about me?!_

_Look at me  
You may think you see who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Ev'ry day  
It's as if I play a part  
_

_Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart _

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
_

_I am now  
In a world where I have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am _

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

_There's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that  
I'm Someone else  
For all time_

When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Applause. "Thank you Miss Hakira. Now for Miss Naminé Hakira singing Little April Shower from Disney's Bambi."

_Drip, drip, drop  
Little April shower  
Beating a tune  
As you fall all around_

_Drip, drip, drop  
Little April shower  
What can compare  
To your beautiful sound_

_Drip, drip, drop  
When the sky is cloudy  
Your pretty music  
Can brighten the day_

_Drip, drip, drop  
When the sun says howdy  
You say goodbye right away_

_Drip, drip drop  
Little April shower  
Beating a tune  
Ev'rywhere that you fall_

_Drip, drip drop  
Little April shower  
I'm getting wet  
And I don't care at all_

_Drip, drop, drip, drop  
I'll never be afraid  
Of a good little  
Gay little  
April serenade_

Applause. "Thank you. Next is Axel Kazuo accompanied by Roxas, Sora, and Riku singing Be Prepared from Disney's The Lion King." (A/N: A line in ( ) means singing at the same time)

_[Axel:_  
_I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

_[Roxas:  
And where do we feature?_

_[Axel:  
Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues!  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!_

_[Riku  
Be prepared for what?_

_[Axel:  
For the death of the king!_

_[Sora  
Why? Is he sick?_

_[Axel:  
No, you fool, we're going to kill him... and Simba too!_

_[Roxas  
Great idea!  
Who needs a king?_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
No king, No king, nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_[Axel:  
Idiots!  
There will BE a king!_

[Sora  
But you just said...

_[Axel:  
I will be king!  
Stick with me, and you'll never be hungry again!_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
YEA!!!!!! Long live the king!  
It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored_

_[Axel:  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me  
So prepare for the coup of the century  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
(Ooooh!)_

_[Axel:  
Meticulous planning_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
(We'll have food!)_

_[Axel:  
Tenacity spanning  
_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
(Lots of food)_

_[Axel:  
Decades of denial_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
(We repeat)_

_[Axel:  
Is simply why I'll_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
(Endless meat)_

_[Axel:  
Be king undisputed_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

_[Axel:  
respected, saluted_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

_[Axel:  
And seen for the wonder I am_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku_

_(Aaaaaaaaaah!)_

_[Axel:  
Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!_

_[Roxas, Sora, Riku  
Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!_

Applause. "Thank you. Now we have Miss Arixia Kisaragi singing Colors of the Wind from Disney's Pocahontas."

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
Now can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ..._

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends_

_How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

Applause. "Thank you. Next is Miss Yuna Sari singing—" He's interrupted when Yuna comes running on the stage whispering to him. He nods. She goes to the microphone and takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to be singing a song from Disney's Hercules and I'll be accompanied by the four other girls in the choir class. Before I start I want to tell a certain guy that this is for you and you know who you are."

Arixia, Naminé, Kairi, and I walked out to be the muses in her song. She took a deep breath.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that! _

[Selphie, Arixia, Namine, Kairi:  
_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of _

[Yuna  
_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no _

[Selphie, Arixia, Namine, Kairi:  
_You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh _

[Yuna  
_It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, Girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_

[Selphie, Arixia, Namine, Kairi:  
_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
What ya got, got, got it bad _

[Yuna  
_No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no _

[Selphie, Arixia, Namine, Kairi:  
_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love _

[Yuna  
_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love _

[Selphie, Arixia, Namine, Kairi:  
_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love _

[Yuna  
_You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it _

[Selphie, Arixia, Namine, Kairi:  
_Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K.  
you're in love _

[Yuna  
_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_

Applause. "Thank you girls. Now we have Tidus Saxton singing Why Should I Worry from Disney's Oliver & Company."

_One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
_

_I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetsmart  
I've got New York City heart_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire_

_The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown_

I was listening to him sing when I suddenly realized I was next on stage. I froze and swallowed. Riku came up behind me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this. There's way too many people out there."

"Selphie, calm down. It's okay. Imagine the room empty, like you're singing to yourself. You'll be fine." he replied. "Just take a deep breath and let it out."

I did as he said. "It didn't work. I'm still nervous!"

"Don't be. You'll do great." he replied. I looked to the stage and heard Tidus finish his song.

_And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

Applause. "Thank you. And now for our last soloist we have Selphie Tilmitt singing Part of Your World from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Selphie?"

Riku hugged me and I walked out onto the stage. I looked around. The room was completely filled with people. People from SDI, my mom, sister, and brother, other parents, teachers, other students from school._It's okay. The room is empty. The room is empty._ I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them again imagining the room empty and I walked up to the microphone.

_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
(Sure) she's got everything_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
(What's that word again?) street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
(What's the word?) burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

As I finished the room was full again as applause filled the room. "Thank you. Our first duet is Riku and Selphie singing What Dreams Are Made Of from The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Riku walked out.

"I can't." I whispered. "I just sang."

"It's okay. You have me now."

"What do I do?"

"Ignore the audience. I'm the only one listening okay?"

"Okay."

[Riku  
_Hey now, hey now_

[Selphie  
_hey now, hey now_

[Riku  
_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_

[Selphie  
_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

[Riku  
_When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh_

[Selphie  
_I would never want to miss this_

[Riku  
_'Cause in my heart I know what this is_

[Both  
_Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of_

[Selphie  
_I've got somewhere I belong_

[Riku  
_I've got somebody to love_

[Both  
_This is what dreams are made of  
This is what dreams are made of_

[Selphie  
_Have you ever wandered what life is about?_

[Riku  
_You could search the world and never figure it out_

[Selphie  
_You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no_

[Riku  
_Happiness is no mystery _

[Selphie  
_It's here and now it's you and me, yeah_

[Both  
_Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of_

[Selphie  
_I've got somewhere I belong_

[Riku  
_I've got somebody to love_

[Both  
_This is what dreams are made of  
This is what dreams are made of_

[Riku  
_Open your eyes_

[Selphie  
_(This is what dreams are made of )_

[Riku  
_Shout to the skies_

[Selphie  
_(This is what dreams are made of )_

[Riku  
_When I see you smiling, I go, oh, oh, oh_

[Selphie  
_Yesterday my life was duller_

[Riku  
_Now everything's technicolor_

[Both  
_Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now, hey now  
This is what dreams are made of_

[Selphie  
_I've got somewhere I belong_

[Riku  
_I've got somebody to love_

[Both  
_This is what dreams are made of  
This is what dreams are made of_

[Selphie  
_(Hey now, hey now)_

[Riku  
_Hey now  
This is what dreams_

[Selphie  
_(Hey now, hey now)_

[Riku  
_(This is what dreams)_

[Both  
_This is what dreams are made of_

Applause filled the room once more. "Thank you. Now we have Roxas and Naminé singing Once Upon A Dream from Disney's Sleeping Beauty."

[Naminé_  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
_

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Riku asked me back stage.

"I'm still shaking" I replied.

"It's over and you were great. There's no need to be nervous anymore." he hugged me.

[Roxas_  
The way you did once upon a dream  
I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

[Both_  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Applause. "Thank you. Now we have Sora and Kairi singing A Whole New World from Disney's Aladdin."

_[Sora:  
I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming _

_[Kairi:  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_[Sora:  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you _

_[Kairi:  
Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
A whole new world_

_[Sora:  
Don't you dare close your eyes _

_[Kairi:  
A hundred thousand things to see _

_[Sora:  
Hold your breath - it gets better _

_[Kairi:  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

[Sora:  
A whole new world 

_[Kairi:  
Every turn a surprise_

_[Sora:  
With new horizons to pursue _

_[Kairi:  
Every moment red-letter _

_[Both  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you  
A whole new world  
That's where we'll be_

_[Sora:  
A thrilling chase _

_[Kairi:  
A wondrous place _

_[Both:  
For you and me_

Applause. "Thank you. We now have Axel and Arixia singing Let Me Be Your Wings from Disney's Thumbelina."

[Axel  
_Let me be your wings  
Let me be your only love  
Let me take you far beyond the stars  
Let me be your wings  
Let me lift you high above  
Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours  
Anything that you desire  
Anything at all  
Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall_

[Arixia  
_You will be my wings  
Leave behind the world we know  
For another world of wondrous things  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Fly with me and you will be my wings_

[Axel  
_Anything that you desire  
Anything at all_  
[Arixia  
_(Anything at all)  
_[Axel  
_Everyday I'll take you higher  
And I'll never let you fall  
_  
[Arixia  
_You will be my wings  
_[Axel  
_(Let me be your wings)  
_[Arixia  
_You will be my only love  
Get ready for another world of wondrous things_

_[Both  
We'll see the universe  
And dance on Saturn's rings  
Heaven isn't too far  
Heaven is where you are  
Stay with me and  
Let me be your (You will be my) wings_

Applause. "Thank you. And now for our last duet please welcome Tidus and Yuna singing Something There from Disney's Beauty and The Beast."

[Yuna:  
_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before _

[Tidus:  
_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before _

[Yuna:  
_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see _

[Tidus:  
_Well, who'd have thought? _

[Yuna:  
_Well, bless my soul _

[Tidus:  
_Well, who'd have known? _

[Yuna:  
_Well, who indeed? _

[Tidus:  
_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own? _

[Yuna:  
_It's so peculiar. Wait and see _

[Tidus  
_We'll wait and see _

[Both:  
_A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before _

[Tidus:  
_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before _

[Yuna:  
_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

Applause. "Thank you. Please give a big round of applause for all the singers we have heard tonight and while our judges tally their scores." The applause gets louder. "The awards will be as follows. Best all around soloist, Best all around Duet, Honorable Mention Best Soloist, Honorable Mention Best Duet, Best Voice Control, and the winner of the schools."

"I can't wait for the awards. I'm too nervous."

"Calm down." Riku laughed as he hugged me.

After what seemed like hours the judges had finally made their decisions.

"The Best All Around Soloist Award goes to…"

**Author's Note: That's next chapter. Also next chapter: Did Selphie take Kairi's apology? Did Tidus get the message that Yuna was trying to give him? Please review and you'll find out. By the way this really is the longest chapter. Because of all the songs it was 30 pages on Microsoft Word! I really didn't think it'd be _that _long. **


	14. The Awards and A Renewed Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. **

**Author's Note: I know Chapter 13 was really long. That is the longest chapter I've ever made. Anyway thanks Riku'sGal1018 for reviewing. Enjoy chapter 14…**

Chapter 14: The Awards and A Renewed Friendship

**Yuna's POV:**

As Tidus and I walked off the stage we heard applause fill the room.

"Thank you. Please give a big round of applause for all the singers we have heard tonight and while our judges tally their scores." The applause got louder. "The awards will be as follows. Best all around soloist, Best all around Duet, Honorable Mention Best Soloist, Honorable Mention Best Duet, Best Voice Control, and the winner of the schools."

I was listening to the types of awards as someone came up behind me and pulled me aside. I looked to see Tidus standing in front of me. My heart skipped a beat as he pulled me closer to him and leaned down. His lips pressed against mine in a deep kiss. As he pulled away I blushed madly.

"I'm in love with you too. I just didn't know you had the same feelings for me." he replied.

"Surprise." is all I could say.

"I do love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." I replied as I hugged him. _I've gotta tell Kairi!_

**Selphie's POV:**

"I can't wait for the awards. I'm too nervous."

"Calm down." Riku laughed as he hugged me.

"I'm just so nervous."

"You don't have to be it's all over. Well almost."

"Oh great way to make me feel better Riku!" I teased.

"Selphie." I turned to see Kairi behind me.

"What?"

"Did you get that the solo was for you?" she asked.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Okay then." she replied as she turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"I forgive you."

She turned around and hugged me.

"There will be the same awards for both schools announced first and then we will announce the winner of the two schools. The Best All Around Soloist Award goes to…" Mr. Lantz took an envelope from the judges and opened it. "Selphie Tilmitt!"

I could've fainted. _I_ got best all around soloist? I walked out nervously and received the award and walked back to my friends.

"Congratulations!" Arixia and Naminé squealed.

"I so did not expect that." I replied smiling.

"The judges have informed me that because this was a very tough decision there will be more awards than I mentioned before. One of which includes Second Best Soloist. This goes to…" He opens the envelope. "Kairi Hakira! Honorable Mention Best Soloist goes to… …Arixia Kisaragi! The Best Voice Control will be awarded to one male and one female. The Best Voice Control female goes to… … Yuna Sari! And the Best Voice Control male is Tidus Saxton. Most Original Song goes to… …Naminé Hakira!"

Naminé went up to receive her award and came back to us. The awards stopped and we looked up to see the judges talking to Mr. Lantz. Then one of the judges got up on stage and spoke.

"We also have an award for the Most Daring Song. We know that it takes guts to come up here and sing, but to sing a song as daring as these two is even more difficult. Normally it is only one that we give this to, but in this case there is a tie. For Most Daring Song… … … Roxas Fischer and Axel Kazuo!"

Mr. Lantz walked back on stage after they had received their awards.

"The Best All Around Duet goes to… … Riku Aiawa and Selphie Tilmitt!"

Riku and I walked up to the stage and received our award. I knew I was blushing madly. Riku was surprised too.

"Second Best Duet goes to… …Sora Fischer and Kairi Hakira! Honorable Mention Best Duet goes to Axel Kazuo and Arixia Kisaragi."

After that they announced South Destiny Isle's awards and finally it was time to announce the winner of the two schools. Both choirs were asked to take the stage. We all walked up there and held our breath hoping that our school would win. A judge walked up on stage and stood in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, first I would like you to give a round of applause for all the choir students here today. They have done a great job." Applause. "This was a very tough decision and after an agreement between me and the other judges we have come to the conclusion that the winner of the schools North or South Destiny Isle is…. …. … North Destiny Isle High School!"

We cheered as Mr. Lantz took the trophy. After that we were required to meet him in the band hall before we could leave. We all filed in and congratulated ourselves.

"I would like to thank all of you for going out there and doing your best. I hope you had a fun and I will see you guys tomorrow."

Everyone stood around for a little while. After saying bye to Riku, I started out the door and someone called out to me.

"Selphie!" I turned to see Kairi. "Does this mean we're friends again?"

"Are you still friends with Tifa and Vie?" I asked.

"No. I got a day of ISS for fighting with Tifa because I defended you." She replied. "I should've never become friends with them. That's not like me. I really have missed my best friend."

"Yeah. We're friends again. You wanna come over tomorrow after the blitzball game?" I asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello and welcome to the Blitzball Game! Today's the day folks! The last game of the year! North Destiny Isle has been victorious all year long! Will they be able to beat our rivals of South Destiny Isle? Riku Aiawa, this year's blitzball captain says 'There's no way we're gonna let SDI take away our winning streak this time!' Every year SDI has beaten us but this time the team is determined to beat them. Star player, Sora Fischer, says 'With the team we have this year there's no way we can lose!' Great confidence guys! Now let's begin the game and see what happens! The cage has opened and our players entered. SDI has entered." DING "There's the bell as the game begins! S. Fischer gets the ball first and passes it to Kazuo who passes it to R. Fischer! He passes it to Aiawa and oooh Aiawa is tackled and loses the ball but Kazuo gets it back, passes it back to Aiawa and… Aiawa swims toward the goal… he scores! Aiawa scores the first point for NDI!! And the ball is off again Fischer scores another point! And there goes Kazuo with another! This game is already three to nothing! SDI has no chance!"

The cheerleaders cheered every time our school made a goal. And the dance team sat in the bleachers doing a victory routine. As time passed SDI started to catch up.

"… …Aiawa scores yet another point! Now R. Fischer has the ball and he's tackled! He lost the ball! Get it back fellas! You gotta get it back! No! SDI scores again tying the game 10 to 10." DING "And that's the half-time bell! The blitzball team is going to take a little break while we watch the dance team strut their stuff!"

We walked out toward the blitzball cage and did our dance routine. I looked up and smiled at Riku who was smiling back at me. We ended our dance routine and walked back up to the bleachers. I blew a kiss to Riku as I passed him. Our dance instructor glared at me.

"Okay… Great job girls! Now we're back in the game. The score is 10 to 10! Do you think SDI will take the victory from us?!" the announcer shouted.

"NO!!" Everyone screamed.

"And will NDI take the trophy today?!"

"YEAH!!!" everyone shouted.

"Let's see! The players are in the cage and the bell rang. Saxton scores immediately! Way to go Tidus! The ball is released again R. Fischer catches it… someone's coming up behind you!!… he dodges and passes the ball to S. Fischer who makes another goal! SDI gets the ball and swims toward the goal… NO! SDI scores two points. The game is tied again! SDI is really putting up a fight!"

Everyone watched the game intently as it went on. We all wanted NDI to win the last game of the year because every year for the past five years SDI has beaten us.

"… … …With five minutes left in the game SDI has called a time-out! The score is tied at 25 to 25. What are they planning now? NDI looks pretty tired. Don't give up now guys! We gotta win! The time-out is over! An SDI player passes the ball to another—Aiawa tackles him and passes it to S. Fischer. He swims toward the goal… someone tackles him and R. Fischer saves the ball who passes it to Kazuo who passes to Saxton. He swims further to the goal with two minutes left in the game! He drops the ball as he's tackled. Aiawa picks it up. He swims a little further and does his famous move. It going… going… going… and it sails through the goal with one second left!!" DING "NDI has won! We've done it! For the first time in five years we've done it! We beat SDI with a score of 26 to 25! Go team go! What a game! Time to watch as the cheerleaders and dance team combine their dances for one big victory dance!"

We all walked out there and started our routine. I happened to be placed by between Tifa and Vie. _Great._ Everything was fine until Tifa purposely put her foot back a little too far and tripped me. I fell face first into the ground. I quickly got back up and started dancing again as Vie tripped me from the other side and I land on my back this time. I jumped back up and tried to continue dancing. Just as our routine ended both Vie and Tifa tripped me causing me to land on my face again. Kairi, Arixia, Naminé, and Riku came running over.

"Oops." Tifa said innocently.

"Yeah! You're gonna say oops when I rearrange your face!" Arixia snapped.

"Is that a challenge?!" she jeered.

"Maybe it is!" Arixia replied as she got in Tifa's face.

"Don't! Arixia, stop! She's not worth it!" I yelled as I tried to pull her back.

"Don't think that we won't have our revenge on you yet girl!"

"You've been saying that all year and you still haven't succeeded. All your plans are ruined. I'd stop trying if I were you." Arixia replied.

I walked up to Tifa and whispered to her. "Stop trying to make me look bad. In truth you're only making yourself look worse. It's pretty pathetic." And I walked away. I kissed Riku bye and walked over to my mom's car with Naminé, Kairi, and Arixia for a sleepover at my house.

**Author's Note: Yay! Kairi and Selphie are friends again! Hope you enjoyed this one 'cause the next chapter is prom. Don't forget to review though!**


	15. Prom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, any movies, songs, TV shows etc. that I might use. **

**Author's Note: Chapter 13 was long and chapter 14 was short. I'll try to make this chapter average but I can't make any promises. I mean this chapter is prom. How long do you make a chapter on prom? lol. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 15: Prom

"Can you believe how fast this year has gone by?" Naminé asked as we were walking out of the school.

"Not really. Can you believe everything that's happened this year?" Arixia replied.

"No. This year has been really fun hasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah." My friends agreed.

"I'm really glad we're friends again." Kairi stated.

"Me too. I have missed you. Even though I have two other best friends. I'm glad I have three best friends again."

"Thanks." She replied as she hugged me.

"So I guess you guys really are friends again?" Riku asked as he walked up behind me.

"Yeah." Kairi replied.

"Attention students! This is just a reminder that today is the last day to buy prom tickets! The cost is $20 a person or $35 per couple. If you don't get them now it'll be $25 a person or $40 a couple at the door. Hope to see all you juniors and seniors at the prom! Thank you and have a great weekend." The announcement said.

"Are you guys going to prom?" Kairi asked.

"We're freshman." Arixia and I replied.

"Well you can go if a junior or senior invites you. Don't tell me Riku hasn't asked you yet!" she exclaimed glaring at Riku.

"Thanks for spoiling it, Kairi. I was gonna ask her tonight." He replied glaring back at her as he showed her the tickets.

"Really? You mean I can go?" I squealed.

"Well yeah. I'm a junior and I'm not going unless I take my girlfriend." Riku replied.

"Oh…" I blushed at my stupidity. "I guess I didn't think of that."

"Wow. Do you know how rare it is for a freshman to go to prom?!" Arixia asked.

"You know you have a chance of going too right?" Naminé asked.

"What?!" Arixia seemed confused.

"That's right. Axel's a junior too you know?" I giggled.

"Oh my gosh! He is! Does that mean I'm going too?!" she asked excitedly as she looked up at Riku.

"I'm not saying anything." He shrugged.

"That means yes doesn't it?"

"… ..."

"C'mon tell me! Please!!! Is he gonna ask me?" she begged.

"Fine. But you didn't hear it from me." He replied.

Arixia squealed and hugged him.

"Hey that's my boyfriend you're hugging there!" I teased.

"Man you guys get to go to prom before me and Naminé. We're sophomores and so are Sora and Roxas." Kairi replied.

"I could get you in." Riku offered.

"How?!" Naminé exclaimed.

"All I've gotta do is find some junior guys and girls to say their taking you guys and when you get to prom they go with their real dates."

"Couldn't we get into trouble for that?" Kairi asked.

"Nah. They'd never find out."

"I don't know. I heard last year that someone tried that and got in big trouble." I replied.

"That's true. I heard it too." Arixia agreed.

"They're not going to do anything to me even if the did find out." He smirked.

"Why? You think just because you're the blitzball captain that you too special to get into trouble?" I teased.

"Uh huh." He smiled proudly. My jaw dropped and I hit his chest teasingly.

"Riku! Don't be self-centered!"

"I'm only teasing Selphie. If they don't want to take the risk they don't have to."

"Besides next year we'll all be together at prom because we'll be juniors and you and Axel will be seniors." Kairi replied.

"True. I still can't wait though!" I squealed.

"What is it, Kairi?" we heard Naminé ask. We looked at Kairi and she seemed to be deep in thought.

"I was just thinking. Tifa said she was going to get her revenge on you one way or another and I want to be there if she tries anything." Kairi replied.

"I'll be there too you know. You think I'd let Tifa do anything?" Riku asked.

"You won't be able to be with her every second."

"Well I will." Arixia replied.

"No you won't. You'll want to be with Axel."

"True."

"Riku, do you think you could sneak me in?"

"What you mean without Sora?"

"Yeah. I won't do anything but watch Tifa to make sure she doesn't try anything."

"No. If I'm gonna sneak you in I'll sneak in Sora as well."

"Fine. I'll ask him." She replied.

"You guys really don't need to do this. I can handle it myself." I tried to convince her not to.

"I'm going to do this, Selphie. I don't want Tifa to hurt you the way she did me. She _is_ the leader of the Lady Jaguars."

"I know, but I don't want you to get into trouble." I replied.

"I won't. And if I do Riku won't get any blame for it."

"No way! I'm not going to let you take—"

"Forget Riku. I've made up my mind." Kairi interrupted him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuffie! I look fine! Stop with the make-up!" Arixia told her sister.

"We look fine, Yuffie. Thanks for your help though." I replied as she shrugged and left.

I was over at her house getting ready for prom. Riku and Axel were going to pick us up at her house.

"Gosh! You'd think she'd want to get ready herself, but no she has to make sure I look good!" Arixia complained.

"Be lucky. Do you know how much I'd love to have an older sister who would do that for me? I'm going to be doing that to Talitha soon!" I laughed as I put on my eyeliner.

"Do you think Riku can sneak in Sora and Kairi without getting into trouble?" she asked me.

"I hope so. I wouldn't want him to get into a lot of trouble."

"Well he did say he has experience with it so I don't think he will." Arixia giggled.

"Arixia! Selphie! Your ride is here!" we heard Yuffie call from downstairs.

"Just a minute!" Arixia yelled down.

We finished with our make-up and looked over each other to make sure we looked good. I was wearing my pink silk strapless full-length dress. Arixia was wearing a white one like mine. We smiled at each other and walked downstairs. As we were walking out of the house we nearly tripped. Outside in front of Arixia's house was a limousine! Riku and Axel got out and walked up to us. They put corsages on our wrist and held out their hand to us. We took them and walked out to the limo. It was the first time I'd ever been in a limousine and it was so cool. Arixia and Axel sat on the left side and Riku and I sat on the right side facing them.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Arixia said as we started going.

"We wanted it to be special for you girls." Axel replied as he kissed her.

"Well you certainly made a good impression." I blushed. "This is awesome."

"I'm glad you're already having a good time." Riku replied as he kissed me.

We arrived at Destiny Isle Clubhouse for Prom. There was a banner that read:

_A Night of Enchantment_

_North Destiny Isle Prom of '04 _

As we got out and went inside it looked even more beautiful. It was decorated with ribbons and streamers of our school colors. There were also paper stars hanging from the streamers. There were candles lit on the round tables and the lights were dimmed. There was rock music playing and some guys were already on the dance floor break dancing to it. We went and sat down at a table.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go sneak Sora and Kairi in." Riku whispered in my ear.

I nodded. A few minutes later Sora and Kairi came to join us with Riku following behind them.

"You guys won't get into trouble will you?" I asked.

"Nah. It was actually easier than we thought to sneak in." Kairi giggled.

"This is for all you couples out there." The announcer announced. Riku and Axel lead us to the dance floor and took our waist as we wrapped our arms around their neck.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far all I have a dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Cómo te necesito_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

As the song ended I could see Tifa glaring at me. I ignored her. After a couple more slow songs and a couple of fast ones I told my friends I was going to the restroom. As I came out of the stall someone grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I didn't have to look know it was Tifa.

"You think just because you had Riku sneak Sora and Kairi in that you're safe?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't—"

"Don't play dumb. I know he did. It doesn't matter either way. You're not going to live to find out if he'll get in trouble or not."

I swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." She replied as she pulled a knife from her purse and held it to my neck as Vie held me to the wall. Fear flashed in my eyes. "Now, the only question is should it be slow and painful or fast and painless? The good think about gloves is that I can make it look like you did it to yourself."

"And who do you think will believe that I did it myself?!" I snapped. _What am I doing? I'm going to get her even madder. What do I do?_

"They'll have to believe it because there won't be any other proof. Now I think we'll go with slow and painful. It's more fun that way. Don't you think Vie?" Vie nodded.

"No! Please! I don't deserve this! What have I done?! Please don't!" I pleaded.

"Nuh-uh. Shut it. You've made me look like and idiot too many times and you stole my man! You're gonna pay!"

"You think Riku's gonna go out with you after you kill me? He told you he didn't like you! Why can't you just get that through your head?!" I yelled at her.

She punched me in the stomach making me double over. "Wrong thing to say to the one who's about to kill you." She smirked.

"You won't kill me." I provoked her. _Now what am I doing? I really don't want to die! What can I do?_

"Oh. You think I won't? If Kairi's brother hadn't shown up I would've killed her!"

"And if I hadn't showed up you probably would've hurt Selphie!" Tifa turned around to get punched in the face by Kairi who had just came in. Tifa tried to turn the knife on her but Kairi knocked it from her hands and pushed her to the ground. "You're not going to hurt Selphie anymore as long as I'm around!" Vie started to punch but thought twice about it and stepped back. "C'mon, Selph. Riku's worried about you."

"Thanks, Kairi."

"No problem."

"What happened?" Riku asked as we sat down.

"Tifa was gon—" Kairi started.

"Don't!" I interrupted her. "I'll tell him later."

"Tell me what?"

"Let's just say Tifa was trying to get revenge again. I'll tell you the details later. I don't want tonight to be all about that."

The rest of the night was great. Riku and Axel took me and Arixia to Reunion Tower for dinner.

_This has been the best night except for Tifa's threat. I won't let that ruin my wonderful night and my memories._

**Author's Note: Well there's chapter 15. I know I said I'd stop this story at 15 but I can't leave it at that. I have a few other plans so this story will continue to chapter 20! Yes! 5 more chapters! Surprise! Please don't forget to review. **


	16. End of the Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I may use.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 16. It takes place in May. Enjoy…**

Chapter 16: End of the Year Party

"I can't believe exams are next week!" Arixia complained.

"Exams aren't that bad." Riku replied.

"For you. You don't have to take them do you?" I asked.

"Well… I have to take Spanish because I'm making a C, and besides I'll be taking the SAT's."

"Haven't you already taken that?" Kairi asked.

"No. I've been avoiding it." He replied. "This will be my last chance this year."

"Why did you put it off?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Are you afraid of a test, Riku?" Sora teased as he came up behind us.

"No!"

"That means yes." Sora laughed.

"Okay. Fine. I am. You happy now?"

"You mean the blitzball captain is actually afraid of something?" Axel teased as he to came up behind us.

"Dammit. How many other people heard me say that?"

"Just me." Roxas replied as he showed up laughing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." he replied as we all laughed.

"It's okay to be afraid. I'm scared to take it too. I mean an SAT score can decide where you go to college." I replied.

"Exactly."

"To tell you the truth, I think we're all a little scared of it." Sora replied.

"Just don't say anything, okay? It's bad for my reputation as blitzball captain."

"Okay." We all agreed as we laughed.

He rolled his eyes as we started to walk the other way toward his car.

"See you guys." He waved.

"See you!" they all waved back.

"Hey Riku!" Riku turned around. "When's the party? Next weekend?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "I'll give you more details later."

"What party?" I asked.

"It's a tradition for the blitzball captain to throw an end of the year party and we're going to add my birthday in since it's so close to the end of the year."

"And why haven't I heard about this?"

"I was going to tell you before Axel said something. Either way you'd be coming. I'd want you there for my birthday and the dance team's invited to the party." I smiled and kissed him as he pulled into my driveway. "Wait. Could you tell me what happened at prom now?" he asked. I sighed. I really didn't want to remember that part of prom. "Please, Selphie. I'm concerned about it. You've been acting a little different since then."

"You would too if your life was threatened!" I blurted out as I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Selphie..." he hugged me.

"She cornered me in the bathroom and pulled out her knife. She would've killed me if Kairi hadn't shown up!" I cried.

"I'm sorry. I really wish I could've been there. I'm just glad Kairi was… I'm going to protect you from Tifa. You mean more to me than anything in the world."

I smiled through my tears. "You really mean that?" I asked.

"I mean every word. I care about you so much, Selphie." _I want to say I love you but I just can't. Not yet._

"You do?"

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

My tears turned from sorrow and fear to joy. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

* * *

"Finally exams are over!" Arixia shouted.

"Freshman year is gone!" Naminé added.

"We're officially sophomores!" I added as we walked through the cafeteria.

"Aren't you coming, Selph?" Arixia asked as she noticed that I sat down.

"No, I'm gonna wait for Riku. I think he's taking his SAT. He should be out soon." I replied.

"But we were gonna celebrate being sophomores." Naminé stated.

"I'll catch up later. We can always celebrate at Riku's party tomorrow. That's part of it anyway."

"Okay." They agreed.

I looked at my watch and realized it had been half an hour. It was three. _Oh well. _I thought. _Did Riku mean what he said last week. I know he meant the part about protecting me, but did he really mean the other thing he said? Of course he did. Why are you questioning it? Well it was the first time he told me his feelings for me. We've been together seven months and he says he cares that much for me. _I smiled. _Is that too fast? No it isn't because I care that much for him too._

"Hey. How long have you been waiting?" Riku asked as he hugged me from behind.

"Not too long." I answered.

"If I'd known you were waiting I would've come sooner."

"I wouldn't want you to rush your test."

"I took it last week. I was just talking to a teacher." He answered as he started walking with me toward his car.

"Oh. When are you going to get your results?" I asked.

"Soon. Hopefully I'll get sometime this weekend or next week."

"Do you think you did okay? What do you think you got?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm hoping I got at least a thirteen something."

"I'm sure you did great." I replied as I kissed him.

* * *

We arrived at Riku's house for the party and went up to the game room. The only people there were the blitzball team, the cheerleaders, the dance team, some other jocks and some girls I figured were the girlfriends of the other jocks. In the middle of the room there was an air hockey table that wasn't there before.

"My dad that for my birthday." Riku said behind me.

"I figured that." I laughed.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"Sure. I love air hockey." I replied.

After two games I had won once and he had won once. We're on our tiebreaker game. The score was 9 to 9 and I realized we had drawn a crowd. Some people had gathered around to watch. After twenty minutes of competitive play Riku scored the winning point. As people congratulated him, his sister Amé came in with the mail, handed him something, and left. He started to put it down but people kept calling to him.

"No open it!"

He opened it and took out the papers in the envelope. The people in the room held their breath for him. We knew it was his SAT results. He started in shock for a moment.

"Well?" Someone finally broke the silence.

"It's my SAT scores." He stated.

"Well we know that, Riku. What is it?" Sora asked.

"Should I really tell you guys?" he asked.

"Please! Tell us!" We all pleaded.

"Okay. My score is…"

**Author's Note: There's chapter 16. Next chapter you'll find out his score and more. But first could you please push that lil purple button and tell me what you think? Thanks! Love you all! ^_^**


	17. SAT Results, College Plans, & The Crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I may use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed now please enjoy chapter 17…**

Chapter 17: SAT Results, College Plans, and The Crisis

"Well?" Someone finally broke the silence.

"It's my SAT scores." He stated.

"Well we know that, Riku. What is it?" Sora asked.

"Should I really tell you guys?" he asked.

"Please! Tell us!" We all pleaded.

"Okay. My score is a 1480." He stated more like a question than an actual statement. People cheered and congratulated him.

"That's great Riku!" I exclaimed as I kissed him. "Do you know where you're going to college?" I asked.

"No. That's more than I thought I'd get. With this score I could get into almost anywhere." He replied.

"What are the others, Riku?" Axel asked.

"Oh they're from colleges. I'll open them later."

"Go ahead an open them now." I told him.

"No. The score is enough. I do have a party going on right now." he laughed.

People separated and continued with random activities. Riku and I played dance dance revolution and I beat twice in a row. Then he went to hang out with Sora, Roxas and Axel and I went over to Kairi, Naminé, and Arixia. We decided to play Rock Band when we got bored. I was the singer, Kairi was the guitarist, Naminé was the drummer, and Arixia was the bass. We didn't realize that we had drawn a crowd again. _How come everything I do draws a crowd?_ Everyone applauded us and after a while we got bored with that too. I looked at the clock and realized it was already 9. I told my mom I'd be home by 10.

"Riku, I really have to go. I told my mom I'd be home by 10!"

He looked up at the clock. "You've only got an hour. I'll take you home."

"No. Arixia's calling Yuffie to pick her up. I can just get a ride with her." I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Don't leave your party. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He replied as he kissed me.

I walked downstairs and out the door. The truth is Arixia had already left. Naminé and Kairi had left too. It was only the guys left. I really didn't want to walk home alone but I didn't want Riku to leave his party either. There's nothing wrong with walking home by myself. _I'll be fine. Nothing will happen. I'm perfectly fine. There's no one out here. I'll be just fine._ _I'm not scared. I'm not scared. _I tried to convince myself. As I was walking I heard something behind me and I looked back. Nothing. I continued walking and had the feeling someone was following me so I looked back again. Still Nothing. I started walking faster. I looked back out of the corner of my eye and saw someone behind me. I turned quickly but there was nothing there. I spun around twice trying to see who was following me. _There's no one? I know I just saw someone following me. Okay now I'm scared. Maybe walking home by myself wasn't such a good idea. It's only about 9:30 though? Who would… no… that's not even… it wouldn't be. Would it…? What if it is? Now I'm really scared._ I turned back toward my house and took off running. I turned on my street and kept running. I could see my house. _I'm safe!_ I tripped and someone picked me up. I felt the presence of many people come up behind me. It was dark and I couldn't see who they were, but I had an idea. I swallowed hard. _Maybe not. Please don't be Tifa's gang! Please!_

"Are you ready to die?" whispered the person holding me as they started take me back the way I came. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would shoot out of my chest. "Are you scared? You should be." she replied as she put a knife to my neck. "Should I just slit it now or make you suffer more?" she asked laughing. Now I knew it was Tifa's gang. The rest of them laughed and surrounded me. _Kairi did show me some stuff to do the last time I was over but that was only if there's one! There's got to be at least five! I can't run and I can't defend myself! Please don't let me die! Please! I don't want to die yet! What do I do?!_

**Riku's POV:**

After Selphie left I hung out with Sora, Roxas, and Axel for a while. When they left I decided to open the other mail I'd gotten. It seemed like I had one from every college! _There's so many too choose from. Traverse Town, Radiant Garden, Destiny Isle, Twilight County University, and a bunch of Community Colleges. How will I ever pick one?_ I looked at all the different ones. _Twilight County University looks like the most interesting one. _I read over the acceptance letter and it stated that because of my SAT score it would pay for everything but room and board. _I guess that sounds pretty good. I'll have to talk with my dad. Besides I still have a whole year before I even go to college! Why am I looking at this stuff now? _I looked at the clock to see it was 1 am. I went to my room, dropped the mail on my desk, changed into my drawstring pajama pants and got in bed. _Maybe I should go to Destiny Isle so I could stay with Selphie. She'd probably want me to go wherever I wanted. Long distance relationships rarely ever work though and I don't want to lose her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone. I'll just have to talk to her. I have plenty of time to think about this before I actually have to make a decision. _I yawned and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on Friday morning around 10. I picked up the phone to call Selphie and I got her voicemail. I left a message and got up to get dressed. After an hour she hadn't called me back. I tried her house and no one answered. I tried her cell again and got her voicemail. _Something's not right. _I kept trying to call her and I always got either the answering machine or her voicemail. _Maybe her mom's out and she just left her phone at home or something._ I dialed Kairi.

"Hello?" I heard Kairi pick up.

"Hey. It's me, Riku. Have you heard from Selphie?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her all day."

"Maybe she's just at Arixia's and not with her phone right now."

"I guess, but wouldn't her mom or her sister answer the house phone?"

"Not if her mom's at work and her sister is home alone."

"You're right."

"Riku, you panic too fast. Just calm down. If I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Right. Talk to you later then."

"Bye."

I hung up and went downstairs. Amé was eating breakfast with Emi at the kitchen table.

"There's still some bacon left. You'll have to cook your own egg and when you're done eating I need you to some things." Emi said as I walked in.

"Yeah." I replied. _As I figured, she's already making me do things. I guess whatever it is will get my mind off worrying about Selphie. I'm sure there's nothing wrong._

After I ate, I went up to my room and got dressed. The phone rang as I was walking downstairs. Emi answered.

"He is here, but he's busy right now. May I ask who's calling?" I heard her. "Okay… no I'm sorry he's busy. I'll have to have him call you back… Then give me a number I could have him call you back."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You're supposed to be cleaning the house."

"Who is it?" I asked again.

"It doesn't matter who it is. You can't talk right now."

I grabbed the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Riku! You'll never believe what happened! Selphie's in the hospital!" Kairi exclaimed. It also sounded like she was crying.

"What?! What happened?"

"I don't really know myself. I was hoping you could give me a ride to the hospital and we could find out. I got a hold of Jamie and he couldn't give me details. He had to go."

"Alright. I'll be right there."

"But you're step mom said—"

"Don't worry about that!" I interrupted her. "I'll be over there in a minute." I hung up and Emi slapped me. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't talk to me like that and don't you ever disobey me again!" she yelled.

"I don't have time for this right now. I gotta go." I turned to leave and she jerked me around.

"You're not going anywhere! I told you not to leave the house today!"

"I don't care. I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere and that's final! I'll ground you!"

"Go ahead. I'm still leaving. There's no way you're going to stop me."

"Riku! You will listen to me! I'm your mother!"

"You're not my mother! You never will be!" I yelled as I left the house.

I drove to Kairi's and she came out. Then I drove to the hospital. We were directed to Selphie's room. She lay on the hospital bed. Most of her body was bandaged and she had an oxygen breather in her nose. She was unconscious!

"Hello, Kairi, Riku." Miss Tilmitt greeted us.

"Hey, Miss Tilmitt." we replied back. You could tell she'd been crying.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Even we don't know." She replied. "There was a knock on the door about 10:30 last night. And when I answered it was a paramedic telling me my daughter was going to the hospital. A neighbor had called 911. I don't even know who." She said as she started crying again.

"It was me." We looked to see Yuna walk in. "I saw it. I know what happened. I just wish I had come sooner."

"What do you mean? What happened?!" Miss Tilmitt exclaimed.

"There were some girls gathered around her. They were beating her. I walked on the street and thought it'd be too dangerous to try and save whoever it was by myself. So I called the police. As soon as the girls heard sirens they ran and I ran up to the girl to see Selphie. The police arrived and called the paramedics. I didn't know what to do."

"Girls were beating her? Do you know who?" Miss Tilmitt asked.

"I didn't see their faces." She answered.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." Miss Tilmitt replied. "I need to go get Talitha. I'll be back soon." She said as she left.

"It was Tifa wasn't it?" I asked. Yuna just nodded. "Why didn't you tell the police?"

"What proof is there?" she asked.

"True." I answered. "So what did you see?"

"Like I said. There were a bunch of girls surrounding her. At least five. She was trying to scream for help and she just kept getting beaten so her voice got softer and softer. When I went up to her after the girls ran off I couldn't believe what I saw. I honestly thought she was dead." Yuna replied as she started to cry.

_What a bitch!_ I cursed. _Wait. This is my… no… I should've taken her home. Arixia. She said Arixia was taking her home. _"Do you know why she was outside alone?" I asked.

"No."

"Her mom said she heard about it at 10:30. What time was it when you walked up on it?"

"About 10, why?"

"Selphie left my house at 9. She said Arixia was giving her a ride home."

"Naminé spent the night at Arixia's. They left at your house at 8:30."

"That means Selphie lied to me!" _How could she…? Why would she…? _

"Why would she do that?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. Now I feel like this is my fault. I should've drove her home." I replied as I sat down next to the bed and looked down at Selphie.

"No! Don't say that Riku! You had no way to know!" Kairi exclaimed.

As I sat by her side, Yuna left and Kairi called Naminé. She told her and Arixia about it and they showed up a couple hours later. Miss Tilmitt had come back in with Talitha too. We explained to them what Yuna had told us.

"I was talking to the doctors and they said she could be in a coma for weeks." Miss Tilmitt announced.

"WEEKS?!" we all exclaimed. _No! This can't be happening. _

"That's what he said. It could be weeks or months. They don't know. It's only a matter of time. Speaking of time, you should probably all go home now. You can come back tomorrow."

"Could I just have a minute please?" I asked.

Miss Tilmitt nodded and they all walked out of the room after saying bye. I was left with an unconscious Selphie. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as more started to follow.

"Selphie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I feel so stupid. I didn't do what I told you I would. I wasn't there for you. I wasn't there for you when you needed me. Why did you lie though? Why did you tell me Arixia was taking you home when they'd already left? I should've taken you home anyway. I doesn't even matter now. You can't even hear me can you? Well if you can hear me… I have a few more things to say. I'm so sorry, Selphie. I can't believe I was so stupid. I told you I'd be there to protect you and I wasn't. I really hope you wake up soon because I need you. My life isn't complete without you. I love you, Selphie! I love you so much."

I could feel the tears on my face keep coming. _I finally told her I loved her and she can't even hear me. This sucks._ I leaned down to kiss her and to my surprise she kissed back!

**Selphie's POV:**

_Where am I? What happened? I can't move. I can't even open eyes. Wait. What is that? I hear voices. _

"There were a bunch of girls surrounding her. At least five. She was trying to scream for help and she just kept getting beaten so her voice got softer and softer. When I went up to her after the girls ran off I couldn't believe what I saw. I honestly thought she was dead"

_I'm dead?! No! She said she thought I was dead. So what am I doing here? I can't move but I can hear voices? What's going on? _

"I was talking to the doctors and they said she could be in a coma for weeks."

_I'm in a coma?! Oh no! What happened to me?! _

_Flashback:_

"_Are you ready to die? "Are you scared? You should be." she replied as she put a knife to my neck. "Should I just slit it now or make you suffer more?" she asked laughing. Tifa. The rest of them laughed and surrounded me. I was thrown to the ground and they started hitting me. I felt at least five pairs of fists pounding into my body. They didn't care where they hit. Then they started kicking me. I curled into a fetal position and they continued to beat me. It stopped and they all leaned over me with something in their hands. I felt a sharp pain in my side, then my shoulder, and then I felt smaller sharp pains on my arms and face. I could taste blood as they kept stabbing and cutting me. Someone picked me up and threw me back to the ground. My head hit a sharp rock and I could feel blood gushing from it. I heard sirens and they ran. I couldn't move at all. I was paralyzed with pain and fear. I closed my eyes and fell into a dark hole of nothingness as I felt someone else hover over me. _

_End of flashback_

_That's right! Tifa's gang tried to kill me! She really tried to kill me! So where am I now? _

"I should've taken you home anyway." _That's Riku's voice!_

"I doesn't even matter now. You can't even hear me can you? Well if you can hear me… I have a few more things to say. _I'm here! I can hear you! Riku! No! Riku! I'm here! How do I wake up?! I need to! Riku! _

"I'm so sorry, Selphie. I can't believe I was so stupid. I told you I'd be there to protect you and I wasn't. I really hope you wake up soon because I need you. My life isn't complete without you. I love you, Selphie! I love you so much."

I felt his lips pressed against mine and I pushed mine back against his as I slowly opened my eyes. He pulled back and looked at me in shock.

"Selphie?!" he exclaimed.

"I—I heard you." I tried to speak. It came out really soft.

"What?"

All the pain started to pulse through my body again. I flinched and tried to speak again.

"I'm here and I—"

"You don't have to speak, Selphie." he interrupted and hugged me delicately.

"I love you, too." I whispered. He stopped hugging me and smiled at me.

"Riku, you really should… Selphie?!" I heard my mom call out as she ran to my side. "Selphie! You're awake!" She hugged me.

"Yeah. How long have I been…?" I asked.

"You've been unconscious for almost a full day. Twenty-two hours to be exact." My mom replied.

"We're all so glad you're awake." I looked over to see Kairi, Naminé and Arixia smiling at me.

**Author's Note: There. Tifa really tried to kill her! Poor Selphie. Anyway… please click the purple button and review! Then you'll see the next chapter! **


	18. Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I may use.**

**Author's Note: Once again thanks to all who reviewed. Now please enjoy chapter 18…**

Chapter 18: The Plans

I woke up in my own bed for the first time in a week. I had to stay in the hospital because of what happened after Riku's party. I haven't even seen Tifa or the rest of the gang. I heard they're gloating about killing me. They'll be getting a surprise if they see me. I still had pains every once in a while but it was getting better. The doctors said I was really lucky because they almost hit some major organs but they were off a couple inches. I rolled out of bed, got dressed and started to go downstairs when my cell phone started ringing and vibrating on my nightstand. I picked it up and saw who was calling.

"Hey, Riku." I answered.

"Hey. Are you feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Lots. It still hurts a little but that should go away soon."

"Do you feel good enough to go out?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but I still have to ask my mom."

"I understand."

"Hold on." I told him as I put the phone down and went to talk to my mom. "Riku wants to know if he can take me out today." I told her.

"Where?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"How about this? You tell him he can come over here and we'll discuss it, okay?" she replied.

"Okay." I went back upstairs and told Riku.

"That's okay. When do you want me over?"

"I don't know. Whenever you can."

"Then I'll be over there around five."

"Okay."

"Bye."

I hung up and looked at the time. 12:30. _Wow. I slept a long time. Didn't I go to bed early? Oh well. I guess I needed it. _I went to the bathroom to put on my make-up and brush my teeth. I went downstairs and watched TV until Riku came over. We sat in the living room talking to my mom for a little while and she agreed that I could go out with Riku.

"…As long as you promise that you'll come home if you start feeling the pain again."

"I promise. Thanks, mom."

I went upstairs to grab my purse and came back down. We got in Riku's car and he started driving.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"That's a surprise. Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"No." I answered. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." he replied.

We drove for another ten minutes and he pulled into the parking lot of Kyoko's restaurant. (A/N: I've never been to Kyoko's so please don't sue me if the environment isn't exactly right. I'm just trying to make it romantic here. lol. ) _What is he doing?_

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is where we're eating." He answered.

"But, Riku! This is… it's really expensive. I can't—"

"Don't worry about that. I've got it taken care of." He smiled as he opened the door for me and led me into the restaurant.

Inside the only lighting was dim except for the fires on the grills in the middle of the tables. There were a few candles on the far side of each table and Utada Hikaru's was playing softly. A guy came up and seated us. We sat on cushions on the floor and looked at the menus.

"I've never been in here before." I mumbled.

"You haven't?" Riku asked.

"No. I've wanted to but I've never been able to. I know it's really expensive."

"I told you not to worry about that." He laughed. "Do you want me to get something for you?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

When the waiter came back Riku ordered for the both of us. The guy brought out our food and cooked it on the grill in front of us and served it. It was really good. As we finished eating Riku took care of the check and we left. He then drove to the docks and parked.

"What are we doing here?"

"Stop asking questions. Just follow me." he replied as he laughed. "Close your eyes." He said. I closed my eyes and he led me off the dock into a boat. "Don't peek."

"I won't." I replied. I could feel the breeze as we rowed on the water for a while.

We suddenly stopped and Riku got out. He helped me out and started leading me somewhere. I could feel the sand beneath me. He led me up some stairs and kept leading me further and further. Suddenly he stopped leading me and picked me up. He sat me up on a tree branch, jumped up next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. (A/N: They're sitting on the tree you find Riku sitting on in Kingdom Hearts)

"Okay. Now you can open them." He said.

I opened my eyes. The sun was setting. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen. The way the red and orange were reflected perfectly off the clear blue ocean. The salty breeze was gently blowing our hair.

"It's so beautiful." I commented.

"I thought you'd like it." Riku replied. "I thought this would be the perfect time to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me about what?" I asked.

"Well. College for one. I know it's a whole year away but I want to know what you think before I make any decisions. I'm thinking I'll just stay here and go to Destiny Isle University."

"Riku, if there's somewhere else you want to go then you don't have to stay here. You can go where you want."

"I thought you'd say that. I just don't want to leave you."

"That's sweet but I want you to go to college wherever you want, no matter how far it is, I'll still be with you. I love you."

"I love you too, Selphie. That's why I don't want to leave you."

"It'll only be for two years. And it's not like you can't call or visit me."

"That's true. Right now I'm deciding between Destiny Isle University and Twilight County University."

"Well just let me know when you decide and don't pick Destiny Isle just because of me."

"Okay."

"What's the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh. I'll be going away this summer." He replied.

"What? Where?"

"I'm going on a family trip. We go some place new every year. Last year we went to France for the summer. And the year before that it was Germany."

"Where are you going this time?"

"Rome, Italy." He replied.

"Wow. When do you leave?" I asked sulking a little.

"In a week. We leave the second week of June." He answered.

_I expected that. _"How long will you be gone?" I asked trying not to cry.

"Until the end of July or the beginning of August."

"That's all summer!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know."

"I'm gonna miss you!"

"How are you going to miss me if you're coming too?" he smirked.

"What?!" I exclaimed. He smiled. "I'm invited?!"

"Yeah."

"But you said it was a family—"

"I can bring one friend."

"And you chose me?!"

"You sound so surprised."

"I am! I mean I get to go to Rome with you?!"

"If your mom says its okay." My jaw dropped and I nearly fell off the branch before Riku caught me. "Careful."

"I love you, Riku!" I kissed him.

"I love you, too." he laughed.

I looked back out at the ocean to see the sun had just completely set so there was just enough light to see the ocean. Riku turned me toward him and kissed me romantically. We didn't pull away from each other for a while. This has been the best night! I thought while we made out as the light from the sun continued to dim and the moon started to rise. After a while he took me home and I asked my mom immediately. She told me and Riku to go up to my room as she called Riku's dad and discussed it for a while. Eventually she got off the phone and knocked on my door. She walked in and announced that it was okay and left telling us that Riku needed to leave by ten. I jumped into Riku's arms and he spun me around and kissed me. We walked out to the balcony and looked out at the ocean together.

**Author's Note: How romantic. Well next chappie is the trip to Rome! Please don't forget to review! **


	19. Rome

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I may use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Because this chapter takes place over a period of nine weeks I'm going to be skipping around with the time. Now please enjoy chapter 19…**

Chapter 19: Rome

Today is the day we're leaving for Rome! I hurried around my room packing. It was 9:00 am. Riku's family was going to pick me up soon. I'd already told my friends and hung out with them last week. Kairi told me that I was lucky. She said one year Riku took her and Sora to Ireland when they were younger. I'm so happy I get to spend nine weeks with Riku in Rome! I zipped up my bags and dragged them downstairs.

"I can't believe I said yes." My mom teased.

"Oh mom. I'll be fine. I'll be with Riku's family the whole time."

"Exactly. That's what I'm worried about." She replied as she hugged me.

"Mom…"

The doorbell rang. I answered it and saw Riku and his dad, Kitai. I invited them in and my mom talked with his dad while Riku helped me put my bags in the car. We sat in the back and waited for his dad. He finally came back and drove to the airport. We got out and grabbed our bags out of the back. We went into the airport and boarded after half an hour of waiting. I sat next to Riku on the plane.

"Good afternoon, passengers. You are on a nonstop flight to Rome, Italy. It will be a 12-hour flight. Please fasten your seatbelts and get ready for take-off."

Then it was repeated in Italian. The plane took off and Riku and I set up a movie on his laptop. After a while I started feeling sleepy. I didn't sleep much last night because I was too excited about today. I lay my head on Riku's shoulder and fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from the flight attendant announced that we have arrived in Rome. I sat up and looked at my watch it was 9:00 pm back home on Destiny Island. We sat up and got our stuff then got off the plane. The airport in Rome was huge! There was a group of teenage girls sitting in seats talking in Italian. They were looking at Riku and giggling.

"What time is it here?" I asked.

"It's 3:00 pm right now." Kitai answered.

We went to baggage claim and found all our bags but one. Mine was missing. We waited for it to come around but it never came. We went to the airport security and told them my bag was missing and described it too them. It even has a tag that has my name on it! How could it get lost? We sat down as the airport attendants looked for it. Two hours later one of the airport attendants came up to us rolling a black bag with a nametag. I immediately recognized it as mine. We thanked her and took a cab to the hotel we'd be staying at. The hotel was so beautiful. There were glass carvings in the windows and huge chandeliers. Riku's step mom checked us in the hotel and we took the elevator up to our room. Kitai and Emi were sharing a room and Riku and I were in a room with Amé. We put our stuff down as Amé turned on the TV and found the Disney channel in Italian. It was interesting but Riku and I decided to explore. We told his dad and walked around the hotel. We found an indoor pool, a game room with an arcade that was free to people staying in the hotel, restaurants, an exercise room, and massage salons.

"This place has everything." I said as I looked around

"I guess." Riku replied.

"Are you not surprised by any of this?" I asked.

"Not really. It's cool but I'm just glad you're here with me."

I smiled as kissed me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first three weeks had passed. Kitai and Emi had gone shopping by themselves and left Riku and I to baby-sit Amé during the day. We had fun hanging around the hotel. Amé and I got to be good friends while we walked around the hotel and played the games in the arcade. It was really fun to tease Riku and see his reactions. One day Riku and Amé had a contest with each other trying to see who could tell me the most embarrassing story. That was fun. We were all sitting in our room laughing at random things as we heard a knock on the door. Riku answered it and Kitai walked in.

"We're all going shopping today." He announced.

"Shopping Spree!" Amé and I exclaimed. Kitai laughed.

"We leave in half an hour." He replied as he left.

Amé and I went to get ready. As we went to the bathroom to freshen up I noticed Amé was depressed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"It's just that… well I don't ever feel pretty."

"Why not? You're a very pretty girl." I tried to comfort her.

"Well I guess it could be because my boyfriend broke up with me and told me I was ugly compared to his new girlfriend." She replied.

"Amé, it doesn't matter what a guy says. You need to feel pretty for yourself. Besides he's just stupid. He doesn't know what he's missing. I'll bet he broke up with you for a cheerleader right?" I asked. She nodded. "See, he's got a one track mind. You don't need a guy like that."

"But now I don't have any confidence that I'll find anyone else to be with, because I'm not pretty like the other girls."

"First of all, you shouldn't compare yourself with anyone. You're unique. There's no other Amé Aiawa, and you're perfect just the way you are. If he couldn't see that then you don't need him."

"I guess. But how will I ever feel pretty again?"

"You wear make-up?" I asked. She nodded. "Here. Let me try something." I took out my make-up and used some of it on her. When I was finished her eyes looked bigger, her lips looked fuller, and her face looked brighter. "See if that doesn't make you feel pretty."

"Wow. I hardly even recognize myself."

Riku walked in and stared at Amé for a second.

"Amé, you look great." He replied.

"You're just saying that."

"No, you really do."

"Thanks." She replied. I could tell she was happy but still had doubts about it.

We walked out of the room and met Kitai and Emi in the lobby on the first floor. We walked out of the hotel and followed Kitai and Emi into the shopping center. The stores were so glamorous. I could hardly believe my eyes. I helped Amé pick out a pretty outfit that she decided to wear the rest of the day. As we were following them I noticed Amé had stopped and was talking to a guy that looked around her age. I stopped and watched as she giggled and twirled her hair. The guy kissed her hand and walked off. She face was glowing with embarrassment and joy. Riku rolled his eyes as she walked back up to us.

"Who was that?" Riku asked her.

"An Italian guy." She answered.

"Well I figured that. What was going on between you two?"

"He asked me for my email."

"Did you give it to him?" I asked. She nodded.

"Why would you do that?" he asked her.

"Riku, don't scold her for that." I hit him playfully. "So what's his name?" I asked her as we continued walking.

"Elicius Anacreon." She answered dreamily.

"Elicius. What does that mean?"

"He said it's from the Roman mythology. It means God of Thunder and Lightning. How romantic is that?!" she exclaimed.

"I still don't like it. I'm going to need to talk to him before he sees you again." Riku stated protectively.

"Good. Then you just invited yourself to a double date with me and him." she smirked and ran up to Kitai and Emi.

"What?!" he exclaimed. I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"You know you set yourself up for that." I answered as I continued to laugh.

"Yeah." he sulked.

"It won't be that bad, Riku. You never know he could be great for your sister. At least see what he's like."

"I guess."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Amé's POV:**

It's been a week since I met Elicius. He asked me out on a date while I'm in Rome and I knew my dad would never let me do that unless Riku went with me, so I set it as a double date and discussed it with my dad. He finally agreed and I ran to call him. He asked me if it could be tonight. I cleared it with my dad as well as Riku and Selphie and they all agreed. He said to meet him at Bertolli's at 5. (A/N: I know that's not a real restaurant but oh well . ) I hung up and looked at the clock. It was noon. I flung myself on the bed and smiled.

"Why are you so happy?" I heard Riku ask me.

"Do you have to ask, Riku? She's excited about her date." Selphie answered him.

"Yep! He said to meet him at Bertolli's at 5!" I exclaimed.

"How old is he?" Riku asked me.

"16" I answered.

"16? You're only 14!" he exclaimed.

"You're 17 and Selphie's 15!"

"That's different! We're both in high school. You're still in middle school and you're going to go out with a high schooler?! I don't think so! Did you tell dad how old he was?"

"Of course I did!" I shouted.

"Well then I'll go ask him." he was about to walk out but I jumped off the bed and grabbed his arm.

"Okay. I lied to dad. I said he was 15." I looked down.

"And I suppose you want me to go along with that?"

"Would you?" I looked up at him with pleadingly. "Please."

"Amé, I usually do lie for you but this is something I can't lie about."

"Please. Just tonight. I'll tell dad after tonight. I promise. Just please let me have this date with him. Please!" I begged.

"C'mon, Riku. We'll both be there to protect her." Selphie said as she walked up behind him. _Thanks Selphie! I love you!_

"Okay." He agreed. I hugged him.

"Thank you!"

We sat and talked until I realized it was 3. I needed to get ready. I ran to my suitcase and started trying to pick out an outfit. _Why didn't I think about this before?! What if I'm not ready in time because I can't find the perfect outfit?! I should've done this sooner!_

"Here. Let me help." Selphie came up behind me.

She found a baby blue spaghetti strap knee length dress and a short jacket to match. I went to put it on and she came in to help me with my hair and make-up.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked her as she started to do my make-up.

"I will. I don't need to do much though. I'm just gonna touch up on my make-up. Tonight is all about you." She answered.

When we finally finished getting ready Selphie and I walked out of the bathroom. Riku looked at me in shock.

"You've transformed her!" he teased.

"Riku!" Selphie exclaimed.

"No, I mean that in a good way. You look great, Amé."

"You really think so?" I asked as I spun my dress a little.

"Yeah. This guy would be crazy not to like you."

"Thanks." I replied as I hugged him.

We left the hotel at 4:30 and met Elicius at Bertolli's like he said. As we walked into the restaurant the hostess came up and showed us to a seat where he was waiting for us. When he saw me his jaw dropped slightly. He snapped out of it rather quickly and got up to pull a chair out for me as Riku did the same for Selphie. I blushed and sat down.

"Hello. I am Elicius Anacreon." He said as he extended his hand to my brother.

"Riku Aiawa." He replied shaking his hand. "This is my girlfriend, Selphie."

Elicius took Selphie's hand and shook it as well. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." she replied.

"So Elicius, why don't you tell us about yourself." Riku stated as he sat down. _Sometimes I wish he wouldn't be so protective!_

"What would you like to know?" he asked.

"You know, your age, a little family background, that kind of thing." Riku replied.

"My age is 16. I live with my parents and my sister. She's 17 and is away in the United States as a foreign exchange student." He answered after we had ordered.

"How many languages can you speak?" I asked.

"I speak Italian, French, and English fluently." He replied.

"What do your parents do for a living?" Riku asked.

"My father is an officer in the army and my mother owns a clothing store here in Rome." He replied.

"So wouldn't that mean you live on an army base or something?" I asked.

"Yes. We've lived there for as long as I can remember."

As we ate he told us more about himself. I could see that Selphie liked him but I couldn't tell if Riku did or not. He seemed to like the same things he did so I hoped he'd like him. After Elicius paid the check we left the restaurant and went walking around Rome. He showed us his mom's clothing store and she came out to greet us. She only speaks Italian.

"Hello. I am Juturna." Elicius translated for her. (A/N: Goddess of the Spring)

"This is Amé, her brother Riku, and his girlfriend Selphie." Elicius told her.

"Pleased to meet you all." Elicius translated again.

We talked with her with Elicius translating back and forth for a little while and found out more about his sister, Artemis. Elicius told us he and Artemis grew up speaking Italian and had been learning English and French since they were young kids. They learned French from his dad and English through a special program in school. He said he was going to be an exchange student next year, but that he didn't know where yet. When his mom said she had to get back to work Elicius took me to a beautiful fountain in the middle of Rome.

"Amé, I hate to break it to you but it's after 8. We need to get back to the hotel." Riku told me after a while.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, now. Dad said be back by 9." He replied.

"Okay. We've gotta go, Elicius. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. I hope to see you again while you're in Rome." He replied as he kissed my hand and we got in a cab to go back to the hotel.

When we got back I told my dad all about it. Riku and Selphie came in with me to tell him what they thought of him.

"And what do you think of him, Riku?" he asked.

"He's seems okay. He said his dad's an officer in the army and they live on the base."

"Really?" We just nodded. "Looks like I'll have to meet him now."

"Tomorrow?!" I asked.

"Give it some time, Amé." my dad laughed. "How about next week?" he asked.

"Okay." I agreed.

We went back into our room and played cards until we got tired and went to sleep.

_Rome is better than anywhere we've been! _I thought as I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Selphie's POV:**

After Amé's date with Elicius she became almost obsessed with seeing him. Her dad met him and decided he was an okay guy so she started going out with him everyday. Riku and I had been going sightseeing together as well. Rome is definitely one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen! I almost feel like I don't want to go home. I'm having so much fun here. It's been four weeks since Amé's first date with Elicius and today we're going back home. We left for the airport at noon and boarded the plane at 1. The flight attendant once again announced for us to fasten our seatbelts for a 12-hour flight. We got back to Destiny Islands at 7 pm. They drove back home and Riku took me home.

"Thanks." I told him as I got out and got my bags. "It was really fun."

"I'm glad you had fun. I'll see you next week at school." he replied.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." he said as he kissed me and drove off.

**Author's Note: YAY!! Was Rome romantic enough even if it wasn't RikuxSelphie fluff? I hope it was. Please review! Next chapter is the last one! **


	20. Graduation Leads To Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I may use.**

**Author's Note: This takes place one year later. And there will be lots of time period changes too. Please enjoy the final chapter…**

Chapter 20: Graduation Leads to… Goodbyes

_I can't believe how fast life comes at you! Three years ago I never would've thought my life would be so complicated. Every year since 8th grade something bad has happened. Is that really true? Let's see… During 8th grade Kairi became popular when she went to high school and decided not to be my friend anymore. The summer before my freshman year my dad was shot while on the job as chief of police. During that year, Kairi did apologize for everything she said and became my friend again. I also found Riku, whom I've had a crush on him since 7th grade and I never figured I'd end up with him! I never figured I'd get to be his girlfriend! And I certainly never thought I'd spend nine weeks in Rome with him and his family either! I had the time of my life there. I thought my life was turning around and actually going to be good from now on until I came home a week before my sophomore year. I found out that mom got sick again while I was away. She had been getting sick a lot but we never figured it would get this bad. While I was in Rome, she found out that her immune system was lowering everyday because she had Cancer. They told her that it had progressed too fast and that even with radiation therapy, she only had an estimated time of two years to live, and that within that time she could get sick with just about anything. If she lives as long as the doctors say that means she'll die after I graduate high school! It's been almost a year since that time and now there's less than a month left until my sophomore year is over and Riku graduates. I wonder how much better or worse my life will get during my junior year. Riku will be away at college and my mom will have an estimated time of one year to live. My senior year might even be worse because Riku, Kairi, Sora, Axel, Roxas, Yuna, and Tidus will have all graduated and I'll only have Arixia and Naminé left to be with. Even though all these bad things happen before school starts, something good always happens after that. Like my freshman year, finding Riku and becoming friends with Kairi again. This year I've become friends with Yuna and Tidus more. We all hang out on the beach a lot. I feel like crying my eyes out or sometimes I've even thought of suicide when I think of how complicated my life is but then I think just because it seems so bad, many good things come out of it and I've realized that the good memories are the best things, and that is worth living for. Even though my life might be more complicated then most people I know, I am alive for a reason and it's not my time to die yet so I won't waste my life committing suicide when I know there's more to life. _

Just as I had finished my thoughts the bell rang. I looked down at my paper and realized I hadn't even started. I sighed. _Well my interest in math certainly hasn't changed. Now I have extra homework._ I packed up my stuff and walked out of 3rd to go to lunch. Riku met me at my locker and greeted me with a kiss.

"You look depressed."

"I was daydreaming in algebra and now I have extra homework." I told him.

"Selphie… why do you do that? What is so much more important than math?" he asked me.

"It's not that it's more important. I just… I don't know. I can't concentrate. I hate math. You know that." I answered.

"I know. I hate it too. I'm so glad I don't have to have math this year." He teased. I gave him a playful glare. "You know you could always ask Kairi for help. That's how I got through math."

"I guess you're right." I replied as I looked down.

"What now? You look even more depressed than before!" he questioned as he sat down next to me at our usual table with our trays.

"It's the end of April." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Why would that make you depressed?" he asked.

"You'll be graduating in less than a month! And then you'll go off to college!" I answered.

"I know. That's why I've decided to stay here and go to DIU instead of TCU."

"What?!" I exclaimed. _I knew I shouldn't of said anything! _"What about your scholarships to TCU? You said you were going—"

"I've decided to use DIU's instead." He interrupted.

"But that's only one! You got two to TCU! You're just gonna throw away your blitzball scholarship? You love it!"

"You're worth more to me than blitzball."

"Riku, I really shouldn't have said anything. It won't be as bad as I'm making it out to be. It's only for two years and it's not like you won't be coming back for the summer right? And you can call me. Please don't stay just because of me. I told you that before. I know how much you love blitzball and how much you'd like to go to TCU."

"You're right. I would but—"

"Don't! No buts. You just admitted you want to go to TCU so just go. I'll still be here when you come back. Besides I still have May and the rest of the summer with you before you go."

"Okay." he finally gave in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Selphie! Snap out of it!" I heard someone call as they pushed me from behind. I turned to see Arixia. We were in 7th period Biology on Friday afternoon and I was falling asleep. "What's up with you? You never sleep in class."

"I don't know. I've just got a lot on my mind I guess." I replied.

The teacher passed out our last progress report of the year. Meaning we only had two weeks to bring up any failing grades. I had somehow managed to keep my report card all A's and B's this year. Progress Reports never really mattered to me until _now._ My jaw dropped as I looked down at it.

_Selphie Deána TilmittGrade: 10Sixth six weeks Progress Report_

_1 Health65Stewart _

_2 World History72Smith_

_3 Algebra II53Rulers_

_4 English II57Grammars_

_5 PE99Pullen_

_6 Choir96Lantz_

_7 Biology58Darwin_

_How could I have let my grades get that bad this late in the year?! How will I be able to get them up in time?! I can't fail! I just can't! And how do I have that bad of a grade in History?! That's my best subject!_

I walked up to the teacher's desk and asked him about my failing grade. He gave me a stack of papers I was missing and a study guide for the semester final, saying that if I don't pass it, I'll fail. Then I went to all my other teachers I had failing grades in and I pretty much got the same reaction. So I came back into class with a huge stack of papers I was missing in all my classes as well as study guides for the finals. I shoved them in my backpack before Arixia could question me about it.

"How'd you do? You're grades are probably so good. I know you're making a better grade in History." Arixia commented.

"Yeah, right. For once your even wrong about History." I replied as I sat back down.

"What? Selphie stop kidding. History's your best subject. What have you got like a 96 or something? And your lowest grade is what like an 86?" she teased me.

"Shut up!" I yelled at her and turned to lay my head on my desk. I began to cry.

"Selphie, I was only kidding… What's going on?" she asked.

I ignored her until the bell rang. I jumped up, quickly zipped my backpack, threw it over my shoulder and ran out of the classroom. I ran through the school pushing past everyone until someone grabbed my arm and turned me around to face them. I glanced up and wanted to smile seeing those aquamarine eyes again but I immediately looked down and tried to get away. He pulled me back into him and embraced me consolingly.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" He asked as I cried on his shoulder.

"I—I—I'm f-failing p-practically e-everything!" I stuttered as I gasped for breath between tears.

"Selphie, I'm sure your grades aren't that bad. If you got a C it's not the end of the world. You don't have to over exaggerate."

I jerked out of his comforting hug. "I'm not exaggerating!" I exclaimed as I took the paper out of my backpack, shoved it to him, and took off running out of the school. I ran to his car and got in. It was only about five minutes before Riku came and got in the driver's seat.

"You can bring them up." he said as he gave it back to me.

"In two weeks?! Riku, my lowest grade is a 53!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm sure—"

"Hey, Riku!" someone called to him. I glanced up to see Kairi and Sora running toward us. I just slumped and tried to hide my face.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you guys left!" she replied. "I was gonna ask if you guys wanna hang out on the island today."

"No, we can't."

"Aw, c'mon, Riku. We haven't all hung on the beach for a long time. Can't you guys make-out some other time?" Sora teased.

"It's not that you idiot! I have a big problem!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me in surprise. "Sorry. What's this big problem?" he asked.

I just ignored him and glanced at Riku then back to my progress report. Riku reached over to take it. I let him. He showed it to Sora and Kairi.

"Selphie! Oh my gosh! This isn't like you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"I know that! Now I'm gonna fail and have to repeat the tenth grade!" I cried.

"No. You won't. We'll help you get your grades back up." Sora announced confidently.

"Sora, there's no way I'll be able to bring that many failing grades up in two weeks!"

"Where there's a will there's a way!" he replied.

"No. It's not possible."

"If you really want it to be possible it can be, Selphie." Riku replied.

"Look, I'll help you with Math, Riku can help with Science, and Sora can help you with English."

"And I'll help you with Health." Arixia chimed in as she came up behind Kairi.

"Aren't we your best friends?" Riku asked me. I nodded. "Have we ever steered you wrong?" I shook my head.

"Well then don't you trust us?" Sora asked. I nodded again.

"So you'll let us help you?" Kairi asked.

I looked up and smiled through my tears. "Yeah. Thanks you guys."

"How about we all come over tonight at 6?" Kairi smiled. I agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friends came over to help me get through my missing work and study for my exams. I didn't want my report card to look bad. I don't know how I could've slacked off so much. I guess I just had way too much on my mind. Two weeks later Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Arixia were outside the school waiting for me. I had just finished talking with all my teachers.

"Thank you so much you guys." I said. "I couldn't of done it without you."

"No problem. We'll always be here for you." Kairi replied. I hugged her.

"So you're grades are A's and B's now?" Arixia asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Selphie!" We turned to see Naminé and Roxas running up to us. "Arixia told me about your grades. Is everything okay now?"

"Yeah." I replied. "It's better. A's and B's again."

"That's good. We wouldn't want you to stay a sophomore." Roxas teased.

"Oh thanks a lot!" I exclaimed sarcastically as I hit him playfully.

"How'd you let your grades get that bad anyway, Selphie?" Kairi asked.

I stopped smiling, hung my head and glanced up at Riku. He's the only one that knows about my mom. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I thought about it and moved closer to him. I nodded to him to give him permission to help me explain to our friends why I've been so out of it lately.

"Selphie, found out something when we got back from Rome." Riku answered for me.

"What do you mean?" Naminé asked.

_I need to tell them. _I took a deep breath and let it out. "My mom doesn't have much longer to live." I answered sadly.

"What?!" Kairi exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"She has cancer. She found out when I was in Rome with Riku. The doctors said she had an estimated time of two years to live." I replied as we walked up to Riku's car.

"What about radiation therapy? Won't that get rid of it?" Sora asked.

"It helps but they said it's already spread too much."

"Oh Selphie, I'm so sorry." Naminé replied sympathizing.

"I know that shouldn't be an excuse for why my grades got so low—"

"No! Selphie, we completely understand. If that had happened to our mom I sure Kairi and me would've let our grades drop too. Right, Kairi?" Kairi nodded.

"Thanks you guys."

"Hey, you wanna get your mind off this and go hang out at the beach?" Sora asked.

"Sure. I'd like that." I smiled as I looked up at Riku.

Riku and I got in his car as Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas got in Sora's and we drove off. An hour later we all met at the beach and found Tidus and Yuna there. We stayed there till sunset and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sophomore year and the summer after it was great and now I have to say goodbye to my friends. I'm really gonna miss Riku and Axel. Why do the times you want to be slow always have to go by so quickly? It seems like only yesterday that summer had started and now there's a week left before school starts. I'll be a junior and my sister will be a freshman._

"Selphie! It's time!" my mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I called back.

I glanced down at the picture in my hand one last time. It was all of us… Kairi, Sora, Arixia, Axel, Naminé, Roxas, Tidus, Yuna, Riku, and me. We were all on the beach on the first day of summer enjoying the time we had together. I put it down on my nightstand and ran downstairs. I got in the driver's seat of my gold Camry. I drove to Riku's house and picked him up. Then I drove to Arixia's and picked up her and Axel. I was taking them to the docks. Riku was leaving for Twilight Town and Axel was leaving for Traverse Town. We got out and waited with them until they were called to leave. The rest of the gang showed up to say goodbye.

"Destiny Island to Traverse Town!"

"That's me. I gotta go. Love you, Arixia." He took her into an embrace and kissed her.

"I love you, too." She replied as I saw a tear slip down her cheek.

"Bye, Axel. We'll miss you." I said for all of us.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon. Bye guys!" he said as he hugged all us girls and did a bye handshake with the guys and left for the ship taking him.

"Selphie, I have something for you." Riku said as he sat me down next to him.

"I have something for you too." I smiled.

We both pulled something out of our pocket and showed one another. We laughed as we realized it was the same thing. We both had pulled out a key chain.

_I thought it was the same! Oh my gosh! How could he…?_

"Surprised?" he asked as he sat down again after saying bye to everyone else.

"Riku…" I felt tears streaming down my face. It was a key chain but it was a custom made one. Inside was an engraving.

Riku Aiawa 

_&_

_Selphie Tilmitt_

_Forever_

"Destiny Island to Twilight Town!"

"I love you, Selphie." he said as he got up and started to walk away.

I jumped up and went after him. I grabbed his arm, turned him around, and pulled him into a kiss. For a minute we didn't break away. "I love you, too. I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you too."

"You won't forget me will you?"

"Never." He answered as he kissed me one last time before he left.

**Author's Note: And there you have it. I now proclaim What Dreams Are Made Of complete! I would like to thank Riku'sGal1018, Sunset Dreams, roxas-kh, Lunaymoon, Smiley Smackdown, and -SoraFischerxKairiHannon-. And to all of you who read it and didn't review I thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if I should write part two. I have some ideas already. Later!**


End file.
